Vampires vs Werewolves
by ShadowRox
Summary: Werewolves and Vampires, both in a war, Twilight haunting the minds of innocent teenage girls who like Yaoi. Sonic deals with the stereotypes and learns that vampires can be pretty cool, and if one more person asks Shadow if he sparkles, he'll go insane.
1. Pair of Kings

**I'm back! Sorry about the wait for 50 yy!**

** Shadow: Tsk tsk, Roxie.**

** What? I can write two at once!**

** Sonic: Yeah! Hey, this is Sonadow, right?**

** Shadow: Of Course, you numskull! **

** Sonic: Score!**

** Enjoy peeps!**

** ...**

In the thick forest, all was a party.

Actually, it depended on which forest you're talking about. For you see, there are many. If you talk about the wrong one, it may lead you into trouble.

The forest being described is none other than the forest hiding the Werewolves. They were celebrating the Coronation of their new king, Sonic the Werehog. Or hedgehog. It could be either one, considering which time of day it was.

The trees were aligned with glowing lights, music bouncing off their hollow trunks. This, my friend, is why they are named the 'Party Animals.'

The Werewolves all danced around their new King like the music was their life source. Everybody was having a great time.

Except, of course, the Vampires.

As the Werewolves danced and had a great time, The –Soon –to Be –King of –the –Vampires, Lord Shadow, was banging his head on the wall, irritated to no extent.

As you can see, the Vampires and Werewolves did not exactly 'get along.' Actually, they were both engaged in a war.

Lord Shadow didn't actually_ start _this war with the Werewolves –his father, Black Doom did. And just like the bastard he is, he left Shadow to do all the dirty work.

Great. Just great.

And now Lord Shadow was able to feel his father's anger towards those stupid mutts.

But, on the other hand, Sonic was having a _grand _old time.

In his mutated form, Sonic couldn't move as fast. Though it slightly angered him, he made the best out of it and sought out his friends.

Tails, a young blonde fox with two tails, was playing with a small bunny named Cream. The rabbit didn't look changed, however. Just a few inches taller, and a little happier. After all, who wouldn't be happy?

Tails was now about a foot taller, blonde fur ragged. In that mouth was a row of jagged teeth, but the kit would never hurt a fly.

"Sonic!" he cried. The fox tackled the Blue Werehog to the ground, his tails wagging excitedly. "This party is the best!"

Sonic chuckled, picking his friend off of him. "Hey, little buddy," he said, ruffling his blonde hair. "And yeah, it is," he laughed.

Sonic's blaring emerald eyes looked at the rabbit, pale blue lips twitching into a smirk. "Hey, Cream. Having a good time with boring old Tails here?"

She blushed and giggled. "Mr. Sonic, Tails is ANYTHING but boring. And yes, I'm having a wonderful time!" she giggled. She tugged at her small orange sundress.

"SOOOONIIIIIICCC!"

"No..." Sonic groaned.

He looked around and braced himself from the blur of pink running straight towards him. "Wait, wait, Amy, Stop –WAH!" he yelped as he was tackled to the ground.

A happy, big, pink quilled Werehog with jade eyes looked down at Sonic with barely concealed satisfaction.

"What is it?" he asked, puzzled.

"We're getting married!"

Sonic nearly passed out. "What?" he gasped. No way! Why would she ruin the night?

"Yup! You heard me! The gift you've been waiting for –me!" she announced. She leaned down to try to steal a kiss. Sonic wriggled out of her grasp, backpedaling away from the crazy Werehog.

"No. No, **no, **_no,"_ Sonic said a bit hysterically.

"Yes! Our biggest dream!" she squealed.

"No, you mean YOUR dream! My biggest dream is to eat a five foot long chilidog!"

The pink Werehog stood up, looking slightly disappointed- but then smiled. "Your father left a note saying we're engaged. You have till your eighteen, Sonic, and then you're mine!" she giggled. She bounced off into the party, an enraged looking 'Were' Echidna stalking past her.

"Can you believe her?" he said in his deep bass tone. "She's so annoying. I'd like to take that smile of hers and –"

"Whoa, Knuckles. Little kids around here," Sonic cut in.

Knuckles immediately brightened. "Sonic! My man! The King! Can you believe it, guys?" he bellowed.

Cream gave off a nervous laugh, backing away slightly from the gigantic creature with even larger spiked knuckles. His fangs were sharp, his fur bright red and groomed into dreadlocks. He looked like a bodybuilder.

"I know, right?" Tails laughed.

"We'll all be dead in a month!"

Sonic fumed. "Hey, have some faith in me, guys!"

The friends laughed together, Cream finally managing to pull Tails away, asking him if he'd play hide and seek with her.

Sonic thought that nothing could go wrong.

TOMORROW MORNING:

"Uh, I'm so sick!" Sonic groaned, sneezing into a tissue.

Knuckles rolled his eyes. He was back to being a regular bright red echidna. "Of course you're sick. Nobody _told _you to go running in the rain after the party and then sleep outside."

He had a point, Sonic thought crossly.

Sonic was resting in one of the homes buried deep inside their forest. It was a woodsy home. Usually the Werewolves took it upon themselves to live up to their lineage and live inside the caves.

But if it got too cold, you should have a backup, right?

So here's Sonic, trying to get better inside his king sized bed.

"Can you get me some food?"

Knuckles smirked. "We have ribs and hamburgers. Which you want?" he asked.

Just as a little side note, I'd like to bring it upon myself to tell you they live in what seems like our time –we just have all these undead creatures with us!

Sonic gave a somewhat desperate look. "Don't you have any soup?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope. But we got meat."

Sonic groaned, flopping down onto the bed. This was hopeless. And to make it worse, Cream and Lady Vanilla were on their way here to 'heal' him. Sonic just thought it was a time where they got to shove some weir smelling spices up your nose.

"I'm sure Cream and the Lady will have a nice salad for you," Knuckles snickered. He knew that Sonic rated choking on a cheeseburger better than having... vegetables.

Sonic paled.

Just then, a tap came on the door.

"Mr. Sonic?" came Cream's delicate voice. "We're here to heal you."

Sonic moaned into his pillow. Cream usually talked to him about how much smaller he was in his regular form, and though she was sweet, she could also be damn annoying.

She skipped into the room with a small picnic basket. She smiled, jumping onto his bed.

Lady Vanilla entered the room with grace, her beautiful, glimmering red high heel shoes tapping against the floor. She wore her regular pink dress with a red vest, a long orange tie racing down her chest. Her smile was entrancing, gentle chocolate brown eyes shining as she looked at Sonic.

"Hello, Sonic. I'm so sorry to bother you, but we are here for the healing."

Sonic gave off a strained smile, giving a grunt of acknowledgement. Vanilla gave a reassuring smile as she began to mix herbs. "Just let me prepare the medicine and put on my gloves," she said calmly.

Cream talked cheerily with Sonic for the meanwhile.

"So you liked your party, Mr. King?" she asked cutely.

Sonic patted her head with a small gloved hand. "No need to call me Mr. King, kiddo. Actually, don't call me king at all. Sonic's just fine."

Cream smiled. "Okay, Mr. Sonic."

Sonic's eye twitched.

"Please inhale deeply through your nose, your Majesty," Lady Vanilla instructed. In her hand was a pile of glittering herbs that shimmered like a rainbow. When Sonic gave a slightly freaked out look, Lady Vanilla chuckled and said, "Sonic, this will just make you a little sleepy. It'll make you feel so much better."

Sonic backed away slightly.

Cream put her hand on Sonic, chocolate eyes wide as she whispered, "Please?"

Damn kid.

Sonic nearly choked.

Cream delicately handed Sonic a cup of glistening water, the hedgehog downing it in seconds.

"What the hell was that?" he gasped, holding his throat. It burned like crazy

"Oh, just a few spices and herbs I found when looking around the Vampire border," Lady Vanilla said quietly, packing up her supplies.

Sonic glared at her. "I thought I made it clear that no one was to ever draw near there," Sonic snapped.

Lady Vanilla bowed her head. "I am sorry, your Majesty, but I needed the medicine."

"If I hear that you have wandered too far yet again, Vanilla, I don't care HOW close you were with my father; I will punish you," he threatened.

Lady Vanilla frowned. "Not all Vampires are evil," she whispered. Cream looked like she was going to cry, holding her mother's dress.

Sonic sighed, anger dissipating into nothing. "It's fine... Just... don't do it again, okay?"

Lady Vanilla nodded, grabbing Cream's hand. "Cream will be with Tails today," she said before gently closing the door.

Knuckles was quiet. "Wow, Sonic... ya nearly made the kid cry. Nice!"

"Shut up," Sonic grumbled, feeling bad now. His shoulders hunched as he closed his eyes. "Can you _please _get me some soup? Please?"

Knuckles groaned. "Fine!"

"What, too lazy to get off your fat ass?" Sonic asked. This was how he always got Knuckles to do the work.

He fumed. "Fat ass! Yeah right! I'll get you the best damn soup on this continent!" he roared, racing out of the house.

Sonic sighed with a happy smile on his muzzle, closing his eyes. Time to get some rest.

...

"Sonic!"

So much for that.

Sonic groggily opened his eyes, looking pointedly at his 'younger brother,' Tails racing into the room.

"What is it?" he asked; his voice stuffy.

Tails had tears streaming down his muzzle. "It's Cream! She ran off into the forest when we were playing hide and seek!"

"So? If you haven't noticed, buddy, we LIVE in the forest," Sonic said, wondering if Tails had too much sugar last night.

"No! She ran off into the Vampire forest!" he sobbed.

Sonic bolted upright. "What?"

"She ran off, saying, I'll find the best hiding place ever!"

Sonic hoisted himself off the bed, stumbling to his feet. "I have to find her," he grunted.

Tails looked worried. "Should I come?"

Sonic's emerald eyes went as large as saucepans. "No!" he yelled. "I couldn't stand it if you got hurt. Vampires are dangerous! Don't follow me. Just... I don't know; make another nuclear bomb or something."

"Can I make a bazooka?"

"No, we have enough of those."

"Aw," the eight year old groaned.

Sonic just shot him a smirk before shooting out the door, showing the world just WHY he was named Sonic.

...

"Damn fog," Sonic muttered.

The Vampire's forest was eerie, always dark, a thick fog always layering the floor. No sounds were ever made, only hissing when Vampires were out hunting.

So Sonic was reluctant, but Cream's teary face appeared in his mind, and he stomped forward.

He heard giggling.

"Do it again!" said cream's bubbly voice, clapping easily heard. The response was too low for Sonic's keen sense of hearing, and even Sonic was curious.

"That's amazing, Mr.!" Cream cried happily.

Sonic located her squealing voice, running to her. It was night, now, so Sonic was in his Werehog form. He crouched low to the ground, on all fours.

What he saw made his jaw drop to the ground. Or should I say, who?

In front of Cream was a glorious looking creature. He had a defined six pack, a tuft of bright white fur on his chest, looking like a neon light compared to his jet black body. Vibrant red stripes raced up his quills and down both arms and legs. On each wrist and ankle was a golden ring. His arms had well toned muscles. The guy was ripped. His muzzle was a pale white. On each foot was a strange shoe with two jets on the bottom. Pretty cool...

But the thing that REALLY caught Sonic's attention was those eyes.

Those crimson eyes pierced the darkness, radiating with pride and dignity. But there was pain. Sonic felt drawn to the creature for no particular reason, but then noticed he was almost as large as Sonic was right now!

The raven furred hedgehog smiled at Cream, fangs flashing at the girl who was holding a small red rose. It was at that moment Sonic felt dread.

The creature was a vampire.

Cream's eyes wandered to where Sonic was, chocolate eyes wide. "Sonic?" she gasped.

The Vampire whipped around, each movement a blur. His eyes softened as he looked at Sonic.

"Is this your guardian?" he asked Cream. His voice was smooth, but had a dark, wild twist to it. His eyes pierced into Sonic's soul.

Sonic couldn't manage to talk with the hedgehog looking at him, but he stood up.

Cream nodded. "This is –"

Sonic's long, rubbery arm shot out, his large mitt covering her muzzle, stopping her from saying King. "The name's Sonic," he said quietly, baring his own fangs.

The raven fur smiled, and Sonic was sure that he'd die remembering this smile. He blushed, biting his lip. "Err, what's your name?" he asked quickly.

"My name is L..." he stopped himself quickly, not giving his identity away. "Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog."

He extended a gloved hand, eyes sparkling. Sonic was transfixed.

"Are you going to shake my hand, or shall I just leave it hanging in the air?"

The question snapped him out of it. He blushed once again, large mitt enveloping the Vampire's small hand.

It was ice cold.

Shadow closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. "Ah," he sighed happily. "You are so warm."

Sonic smirked, cheeks cherry red. "Um... I'm hoping you won't kill me now?"

Shadow's eyes turned cold and hard. "I'm not that type of Vampire, Sonic," he said harshly.

Sonic flinched. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Shadow's feature's returned to being gentle. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "It's just that... I was like that once, and I never want to return to walking that dark path."

Sonic's shoulders dropped. "Oh, um, okay. You're forgiven."

Shadow smirked, sending Sonic's heart hammering. What was worse, Sonic knew Shadow could hear it! Slow down, heart!

Shadow laid a hand on Cream's shoulder. "It is time for you to go home, little one," he said.

She looked like she was going to cry again. "But I'm having so much fun!"

"You're mother will worry about you, little wolf. Go home, and never return."

Now she started sobbing into the Vampire's leg. He remained expressionless and blank, but Sonic SWORE he saw disappointment in Shadow's eyes as well.

Then it began to rain.

Shadow looked up at the sky, his face lighting up when lightning flashed by. He frowned, looking at the two. He sighed. "I guess I'll have to bring you to a hideout, considering the fact that my brethren are beginning to hunt."

Sonic felt his blood go cold.

"Do not worry, Werehog," Shadow said calmly. "I will protect you and the girl. Just... don't wander off, okay? I don't like being out in the rain anymore than you do."

Sonic nodded feebly, his cold coming back full force. He followed Shadow into the forest, Cream on his back. Shadow ran as fast as he did when during the day.

So he sorta had a hard time keeping up, but did not complain. He just ran after him, struggling to keep pace. It definitely didn't help that the girl on his back was shrieking with laughter.

"Faster, onward!" she cried.

She was almost as annoying as Amy.

They finally made it to an old house. Sonic wasn't too sure about risking his life –after all, he WAS king –or Cream's. He wondered if he should actually do this.

Shadow looked at him, giving a reassuring look. "I will not hurt you. You have my word," he whispered.

Sonic bit his lip. "If you say so..."

Shadow smirked. "Follow me," he advised.

The house was ancient, an old couch in the living room, a few old tables in the kitchen, and an old spiral staircase leading upstairs. Shadow led them up, showing Sonic a room where he could set Cream down for the night.

Shadow placed the covers over her gently, and kissed her on the forehead. He WAS supposed to be a father one day, unbelievably. And the rabbit reminded him of... no, it was too painful to go there.

He left the room quietly, letting Sonic leave first before gently closing the door. His crimson eyes looked at Sonic.

"You are sick," he said.

Sonic nodded, throat dry. Why did the thought of being alone with Shadow do this to him? Maybe it was because he was a vampire? Yeah, that's it.

"I've only got one other bed, and I'm using it," Shadow sighed. "It's large enough so that we can share, unless you'd like to squeeze in with Cream?"

Sonic shook his head. "No way. I fill up the whole bed, and what if I roll over? I'll crush Cream!" he chuckled.

Shadow gave off a gentle, melodic laugh. It entranced Sonic, but Shadow grabbed his hand, leading him down the long hallway.

"No other Vampires will come here?" Sonic asked.

Shadow shook his head. "No. The dark Magic protects this house, and only I can enter."

"Dark magic?"

"The essence that creates a vampire," Shadow said. "We are made solely of dark magic and blood."

Sonic didn't entirely understand, but went along with it.

When they came to the large bedroom, they sat on the bed. Sonic just stared into those crimson eyes, wondering how ruby red that could get.

"Why don't you sleep in a coffin?" asked Sonic.

"It's at my other home," Shadow said, dismissing it.

Shadow lies back, closing his lids over those burning embers. Sonic was interested in the Vampire, and suddenly felt his cheeks burn. His hand trailed down Shadow's side, the Vampire watching him curiously.

"S-sorry," he stuttered.

Shadow shook his head. "Its fine, Shadow said. He peeled off his gloves, hesitant. "May I?" he asked.

Sonic blinked, but managed a yes. Shadow fingers grazed Sonic's fur gently, sending a shiver through Sonic's spine. How had this vampire –a strong one at that, turn him, The Werehog King, into jelly?"

Shadow sighed. "Still no use," he said with a sad chuckle.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sonic. "What's no use?"

Shadow looked at Sonic with gloomy blood red eyes. "Pretending that maybe I can still feel. Oh, I've gotten used to it, but you can never help but hope."

"I'm so confused," Sonic admitted.

Shadow smirked at Sonic. "I can't feel."

"Like... emotions?" he asked.

Shadow shook his head. "The nerve endings in a vampire are dead. I cannot touch nor feel."

Sonic raised an eye ridge. "So what was the point of feeling my fur?"

Shadow once again chuckled. "I can still manage to compute whether or not the object is soft or hard. Warm or cold. Nothing else, really. I couldn't find the difference between a pillow and you."

"Is that a compliment?"

"It's the closest you'll ever get to that."

"Thanks," Sonic said sarcastically.

Shadow sighed. "Get some rest. I must leave for now."

"Leave?" Sonic said, alarmed. Was he letting the other Vampires come? Would he really do that?

"I have a life as well, Sonic. No one will enter without my knowing. Just go to sleep, little wolf, I will return." With that, Shadow walked by the Werehog, giving him a final commanding look. "Stay."

Sonic's eyes narrowed. "I'm not a puppy!" he called. He grumbled when the door slammed closed.

...

"There you are, my lord!"

Shadow's shoulders hunched. Caught in the act. Damn.

Shadow turned, glaring down the young Vampire running towards him. This was what he usually did, for meeting the eyes of another vampire showed dominance, warning the other not to play with him. However, Shadow had sometimes been double crossed. If ever done, he had no problem ripping their throats out with his fangs.

It was Silver.

His glare still in place, Shadow sighed. "I thought you were out hunting with Blaze," he admitted.

Silver shrugged. "I feel bad killing."

Shadow's glare intensified, though inside, he agreed with the ivory hedgehog. But as King, he was to have no mercy on the humans. If ever he happened to come in contact with one, he was to kill it with no hesitation.

Pfft. Like he'd listen to that.

"You are a fool. If you do not feed, young one, you will perish, by your thirst or by my very own hand," Shadow said coldly.

Silver flinched. "Y-yes my Lord," he stuttered.

Shadow felt Silver's hurt, staring into those amber eyes. He scowled. "Just feed. Do not restrain yourself, child. It will be your downfall," he said before turning away briskly, stalking down the hall.

Shadow looked around the corner, making sure his latest creation, AKA Silver, was not following him. When he was sure he was alone, he walked almost silently into the kitchen.

The kitchen had a few chefs. There were slaves set aside for him and his fiancé, and they had to be fed before being slain. Shadow only got the healthiest, purest blood.

Not that he cares.

The chefs greeted him, all shivering after he passed them. I am really that scary? he thought with a frown.

He grabbed a small bag of fruits for the wolves, and stole a steak. The chefs would just have to get over the heartbreak.

Heartbreak. Heh. Shadow made a funny. (Inside joke.)

Just as Shadow was about to make a break for it, an ice cold hand was laid on his shoulder.

Shadow turned around, the ice cold glare retuning full blast, but disappearing as he met aqua eyes.

"Rouge," he whispered.

She smiled. The bat girl had soft white hair the spiked out just above her shoulders. She wore a glittering silver dress with a violet crown. Her breasts were nearly as large as her head –NO JOKE! – And she was able to charm nearly any man she'd ever met. She was Shadow's first creation, made 234 years ago. She was twenty six the day he created her. She never found out the age Shadow was created, however. As a vampire grows old, their age is unidentifiable, and a ten year old can look twenty.

Rouge kissed him before he could utter a single word. "Mmmph!" he gasped.

Rouge released him, her wings fluttering behind her happily. "The wedding is soon, my love. Are you not excited?" she asked cheerily.

Shadow chuckled. "After waiting a century?" he asked. He kissed her again. "Definitely excited."

She looked curiously at the bag before sniffing. "Why are you taking human food?" she asked suspiciously.

Shadow smiled at her sheepishly. "Ugh... the slaves aren't being fed enough?"

She laughed gently. "Let us feast, my Lord. I made a special pick, just for you," she said, leading him down the hall.

Shadow was hit by a wall of dread. Nowadays as an old, irritable man/vampire, he only drank the blood of the weak or sick. He hated killing the innocent for his own needs.

Rouge showed him a small chamber, where a young hedgehog girl waited. She was shivering and sobbing, screaming: "Mommy, take me back to mommy and daddy!"

Shadow felt mortified, but entered, his cold aura reaching the girl, watching every hair on her body stick up straight. The room was cold and silent a he entered. She looked up.

Vibrant blue eyes locked with crimson, and Shadow dismissed Rouge. He walked to the girl, his fingers on his neck. He felt her pulse underneath the thin membrane, that delicious sound of all that blood pumping so quickly...

Before he could lose it and kill her painfully, he whispered, "Please, little girl. Calm down. I will make this as painless as possible, and you will feel nothing." She began to shake violently.

To end her pain, he quickly clenched his fangs down on her soft skin, sharp canines piercing her flesh. She screamed.

Shadow's fangs bit down on her jugular vein, ending her quickly. He sucked the poor girl dry, and then laid her down gently on the floor. He felt horrible, but filled.

Rouge smirked when she saw him. "I'll be in my chambers, Lord Shadow," she sang, flying away to let Shadow sulk.

What a LOVELY fiancé.

...

Shadow returned late that night. And Sonic was pacing in the room, back and forth. He didn't know why he was so panicked that Shadow hadn't returned home so quickly, but he was worried.

And then Shadow was there.

He hugged the other male tightly.

"What's wrong?" asked Shadow, puzzled. He tried to get away from the heat, feeling his own fangs lowering, growing larger. He sighed and returned the hug awkwardly. Hey, if the kid freaked out because of this, it was his fault.

Sonic looked up, blushing, but smiling, "I'm glad you're back. I'm usually not the one to fidget or get nervous. You nearly sent me into having a heart attack!"

Shadow chuckled absently, still in despair from the kill. "I... am glad you missed me. It is a nice feeling," he sighed.

Sonic's grip tightened.

"Where were you?"

Shadow felt ice cold. "To get you and the child some food," he said, handing Sonic the sack of food.

Sonic's eyes widened; his face lighting up. "Yes! Score! There's some steak in here!" he crowed.

Shadow smirked, his eyelids drooping. "I... I must get some rest..." he said. A coffin would be nice, but he didn't want to freak out the clearly young Werehog.

Sonic nodded, chomping on the steak. "Go get some shut eye. Just... promise me one thing."

"Mmm?"

"That you won't just disappear, like you told Cream you would."

Shadow's eyes narrowed subconsciously. "And how can I keep that Promise?" he asked tiredly. "Dammit, Sonic, I just want to sleep," he moaned, desperate to escape the world of the undead and the living, if only for a while.

"Meet me here every night. Promise?" he asked, though it sounded like a whine.

Shadow closed his eyes. "Whatever... makes you happy..." he muttered, beginning to nod off.

Sonic smiled. "Thank you."

When Sonic left some of the fruit for Cream, he plopped down on the bed. Shadow was as still as a statue, not breathing, arms crossed over his chest. Sonic found himself by his side, looking at this strange raven furred creature.

He closed his eyes.

"Thank you, Shadow."

...

**Shadow: Why am I the bad guy?**

**Sonic: Because you make one SEXY vamphog!**

**Shadow: Shut the hell up!**

**I'm with Sonic on this one.**

**Shadow: Roxie, why are you even WRITING this? Aren't you still doing 50 years younger?**

**Of course. But I though since Halloween is coming up, I'd throw this in for fun.**

**Sonic: Oh yeah, we'll have fun!**

**Shadow: ... so ... wrong...**

**Review please!**


	2. Hypothesis

**This chapter's going really fast, and I apologize, but it has to. I can't update quickly anymore. Sorry! Waah!**

** Shadow: Phew, we dodged that bullet Sonic.**

** Sonic: But... Sonadow is awesome...**

** NO FLAMES!**

** ...**

During the night, Sonic opened his eyes and found that he was latched to the side of the elder male. Shadow didn't seem to care though, subconsciously letting his hand stroke Sonic's powdery blue arm. Sonic smiled dreamily, closing his eyes and nuzzling his face into Shadow's silky chest fluff.

...

"Mmm?" mumbled Sonic, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He looked around sleepily. Emerald eyes widened in panic as he found that he was alone.

"Shadow?" he whispered. He blinked the light shining through the window out of his eyes. Light...

Oh. Hell. No.

"Shadow!" he yelled. Sonic bolted out of the room, running like a bat out of hell. He ran to the room where he heard a small girl screaming. Cream.

"Cream?" he yelled. The small rabbit was trying to open a large coffin centered in the middle of the room.

The room had small candles lit around. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. Small trinkets decorated the room. Rosemary and thyme were placed on certain shelves. A small cup of salt was placed on the windowsill. Cream was pounding her tiny fists against the coffin. "Open up!" she screamed.

Sonic walked over, eye ridge raised. "Cream? Calm down, bud. What's this?" he asked.

Cream looked up at his with large, watery eyes. "Mr. Shadow went in here during the night!" she cried. "It won't open up!"

"Leave it closed," Sonic said. "You don't want him to come out in..."

"Will you two stay quiet?" demanded a voice, muffled by the lid of the coffin. The door slammed open, and an enraged –and tired –looking Vampire with glowing ruby eyes stared them down. "I mean, yeah, I have a lot of tolerance for younglings, but this is too much!"

Sonic blinked. Shadow looked completely transformed.

The Vampire from last night was a six foot ten tall vampire, bulky and strong. He seemed ageless, lethal.

In front of him was a teenage hedgehog. Scratch that, a _peeved_ hedgehog.

"What are you staring at?" he spat irritably.

Sonic's mouth just gaped open. "You... You're not... dust!" he gasped.

Shadow looked puzzled. "Well, yeah. Dust does not work well with me. And garlic either. I won't even _try _to tell you how many times a human has thrown garlic at me in their vain attempts of escape. Pathetic humans," he sneered. He looked down at the mobians, looking sleep deprived. "Well?" he demanded in a sour tone.

"Mr. Shadow, you look different!" Cream said happily.

Shadow raised an eye ridge, looking at Sonic. "Is she always like this?" he asked coldly.

Sonic looked pissed. "Hey, she's just a kid!"

Shadow rolled his eyes, crimson catching the glare of the sun. Shadow hissed in pain, shying away.

Sonic's eyes widened. For some reason, he wanted to help the vampire.

"Are you okay?" he asked soothingly.

Shadow gave Sonic a glare. "Of course I'm not, fool. The sun; it's searing me."

Sonic looked hurt. "Fool? Yeah, right. And you can't feel anything, remember? No prob."

Shadow hissed at the wolf children, leaning forward, showing them his teeth. Slowly, like a knife being unsheathed, his fangs lowered. "Go," he snarled. A shaking gloved hand covered his mouth as a growl passed his lips. "If you fear your own deaths, young ones, you must leave," he snarled.

"What's happening, Sonic?" Cream asked, tears picking at her eyes.

"I don't know. Follow me!" he commanded, grabbing her hand.

Shadow lunged, missing by only a few inches as Sonic sped by. His fangs grew larger. "Insolent children," he laughed sadistically. "Don't you know to never visit a vampire during their resting time?" his right fang scraped against Sonic shoulder, splitting the skin.

Sonic gasped in pain, but kept running.

"After all, a vampire loses all sense of worth during daylight hours," Shadow said, stalking them through the house.

Sonic finally broke the door down, Shadow's head whipping over to look at them; that same murderous, sadistic grin plastered to his face. "The blood lust is stronger than the vampire itself. It was your king that ended my family, so now _I _shall end _you."_

Cream was starting to cry. "Sonic, why is he doing this?" she yelled.

"For the eightieth time, I. Don't. Know!"

Sonic cursed as he found that Shadow was just as fast as he was.

Finally, Shadow became bored of this little game. It was time for the hunt. His throat was _burning, _a fiery ache that hasn't been quenched for a long time. Too long.

Shadow lunged.

He tackled the blue hedgehog to the ground, the rabbit girl tumbling to the ground as well.

Shadow looked down with a smirk. "For centuries, I have thirsted for revenge on your kind. I smell the blood of an heir to the throne," he purred.

Sonic looked confused. "Okay, if they were echidnas, I think I know who you're looking for. Not the brightest bunch. But I wouldn't ever want to hurt your family!" he gasped. He looked at Cream, shooting her a: RUN!

Cream looked at them. "He was so nice last night!" she sobbed. "Mr. Sonic, I'm NOT leaving!"

"Then don't just stand there, get help!" he shouted back.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Hey, this is a murder scene, kid! Get moving or wait until I finish the hedgehog off," he said.

Cream got the message.

She ran off into the woods.

Shadow sighed. "Now that she's gone..."

Sonic screamed. His neck exploded with pain as Shadow bit down into him.

'Dear lord, I am sorry for pushing Knuckles off that cliff, but he was really annoying. And I'm sorry for running away from Amy and ALSO pushing out of the top window of my house, but hey, she liked it. I was the first person to sign her body cast. And they one time I stepped on Tails' favorite robot and I blamed Knuckles, yeah, that's a good one to put in there...' Sonic thought. He knew he was going to die. Shadow was going to kill him.

Wow. He lasted ONE day being King of the Werewolves. THAT was a new record.

At the scream, Shadow's eyes widened and he forced himself away. A shaking hand went to his head in confusion. Where was he? What happened? Why was Sonic bleeding?

He groaned, placing a hand on his teeth.

"F-fuck," he cursed. His eyes darted to the panting hedgehog on the ground. He had to make a decision. Either, A, leave him there and go back to the palace; his fiancé was probably inside the coffin staring at a watch. Or B, bring the poor hedgehog out of there, risking his life yet again. He decided on B.

Shadow mentally cursed. He was trembling slightly as he lifted up the writhing creature, turning around and running home.

...

Sonic groaned as he tried to open his eyes. He licked his teeth, which were cold and smooth as ice.

Sonic shot up, head throbbing in pain doing so. He wasn't dead, which he hoped was a good thing. But he sure would be when he got back to Werewolf country!

Sonic's emerald eyes gazed around the room, focusing on one large, black figure leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"Why...?" he croaked.

Shadow looked up at the ceiling. "They say that Vampires lose their minds when turning 300 years of age," he said, not meeting the other's gaze. "They cannot control themselves anymore. During the day, an elder will attack anything within reach. We lose all humane thought."

"So..."

Shadow gave off a cold, bitter laugh. "I am an elder. I was never the one to wake up early, and so I lost al humanity and just... attacked. You are lucky that I care for you. Centuries ago, I wouldn't even blink before slaying you."

"Is that really a good thing?" asked Sonic. Yeah, he was trying to lighten the mood.

Shadow walked over. "Drink this," he commanded.

The glass was filled with a strange substance. Sonic looked at it, confused. "This isn't poison, right?"

"On the contrary; it's an... experiment. To see if I am truly as horrible as I think I am. Drink it," he said, giving an encouraging nod.

Sonic looked puzzled as he put his lips to the glass. The liquid was strange –like he was drinking rust. But it was... good. He downed the drink, head cocking as Shadow scowled. "I don't get it. Why'd ya make me drink this? It tastes like fruit juice and motor oil. It was good and all, but.

Shadow grimaced. "Well, I didn't kill you, which I suppose is a 'good thing.' But the thing is... I suppose that every night you become some... Vampire/Werewolf hybrid thing."

Sonic's eyes widened. "What? I –I can't! Vampires are our enemies!" he cried.

"Calm down," Shadow sighed. With the other so tense, he just rolled his eyes and sat near the other. Gently, his fingers touched the bites on Sonic's throat. The other male stiffened.

"Just Relax..." Shadow whispered in a soothing tone. Sonic couldn't stand it, though.

Would he still be able to feel? Would he kill his friends? He was shaking slightly.

In desperation, he grasped Shadow close and buried his face in Shadow's white chest fluff. His fingers clutched Shadow's dark pelt tightly.

The Vampire was curious as to why the younger one was doing this. He cocked his head, puzzled, as he gently hugged back. When the other's breathing calmed, Shadow gently pushed the other back onto the bed with a frown.

"So?" asked Shadow. "Can you feel?"

Sonic looked at his hands. "I'm not too sure. Err; ya got something to do a touch test with?"

Shadow looked confused. "Like what? If you haven't noticed, I'm a bit out of Sorts today, and have been for quite a while."

Sonic bit his lip, discovering that maybe it wasn't the best idea. His teeth were so sharp now.

"Like another pillow and another fabric?" he suggested.

Shadow nodded. "I'll be back in a moment," he sighed.

Sonic looked around the room. Lit with candles, again. Sonic was trying to get a hold on this. Just breathe, he told himself. At least Shadow wouldn't try to kill him. He'd only try to strangle him of he woke up early.

Shadow came back with the requested items, laying them in front of Sonic. "Go ahead," he sighed.

Sonic smirked. He touched the pillow, smiling. He definitely felt that. "Egyptian cotton, Shads? Sweet!" he crowed. He looked at the other fabric curiously. It was a sky blue ribbon. He held it between his two fingers.

"Where'd ya get this from?" he asked with a mischievous grin. "Girlfriend?"

Shadow snatched it away from the youngling. "Do not accuse me of such things," he grumbled. "It was a ribbon of an old friend of mine. A sister," he said.

"So no girlfriend?" asked Sonic.

"No, something worse," Shadow snickered.

"Worse?" Sonic asked, confused.

"Yeah," he laughed. "My fiancé."

Sonic was quiet at first. Why was a feeling of dread crushing him? He shook it off. "Oh?" he asked shakily. "Good for you, man. How'd you guys meet?"

End of happy mood.

"Ah, well... I wouldn't say it was the most... Romantic way," Shadow said, struggling for the right words.

"... Go on," Sonic said. Out of nowhere, a box of popcorn appeared in his hands, and began munching on the crunchy snack, listening.

Shadow raised an eye ridge, but let it go. "Anyways, my father had cruel ways of getting rid of people. This girl's family was an irritation to my father, so he got rid of them. He gave me the girl –still alive –to do with as I pleased. She was so scared. For once, I didn't feel the need to kill a mortal. And if you relate me to Frankenstein when I said I made her my wife, so help me!" he threatened.

Sonic chuckled. "Have any pictures of her?" he asked.

Shadow looked confused. "Pic... tures?" he asked.

Sonic laughed. "Yeah, _pictures._ Like... Ya know, _her,_ but on a piece of paper."

Shadow looked like he was having a horrible headache. "Is that some kind of torture?" he asked.

"Wow, you really need to catch up on the times," Sonic said, bewildered. "How old are you anyway?"

Shadow looked embarrassed. "You don't want to know that..." he muttered.

"Of course I do! C'mon!" Sonic pleaded.

"No, you really don't," Shadow argued back.

"PLEEEEEAAASSSSEEE~!"

"Fine!" Shadow yelled. "I'm... 823 years old," he sighed. He looked away from the hedgehog.

"What? You don't look any older than a teen!" Sonic protested.

"Hey, I am what I am!" he growled back, feeling like he was being accused for something. "It's not like when I was a kid, I told my sister: 'Hey, I wanna be an ancient Vampire, the oldest of our kind!" he left out the part that said "Most powerful."

"Wow. Ya look great! What kind of moisturizer you using?"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "To get away from my age, tell me; do you have a girlfriend?"

Sonic blushed. "No... Well, this one girl _thinks _she's my girlfriend, but I just think she's crazy."

Shadow looked confused. "Don't you have to be married at age 16? You definitely look it."

"Well, the girls pretty much suck where I come from. Only looks matter to them."

"Sounds like my fiancé," Shadow chuckled.

Sonic blushed at the other's laugh. "You have a nice smile, Shads," Sonic said.

Shadow smirked. "Do I? I haven't smiled in what seems like centuries. Ever since I met you and Cream, I've been feeling much better."

Sonic smiled as well. "Hey, Shads?"

"Mmm?"

"Can I come for like...? I dunno, Vampire lessons? If I have to be part Vampire, I should at least know how to be like one."

Shadow put a finger to his chin. "Seems... reasonable. But won't your family be missing you?" he asked.

"I'll come at night," Sonic said. "Tell them I'm spying on ya guys or something."

"You are not to speak a word of what I teach you, boy," Shadow growled. "What I am showing you is the living styles of my nation. You are being blessed with the information of a culture older than Christ himself –and by the way, don't throw any holy water at me –it smells weird."

Sonic nodded eagerly. He wanted to be around Shadow, and now he was learning all about Vampires. They'd finally defeat them!

As you can see, some words went in through one ear and out the other.

"Good," Shadow sighed. "Your lessons begin tomorrow."

"Why not today?" asked Sonic.

Shadow scowled. "Well, ah, I'm still tired. And I have to get back to Rouge. She's expecting me. So... this is farewell. For now," he said, putting his hand out.

Sonic grasped it gladly. "See ya, bud."

And they departed.

...

When Sonic got back, all his friends tackled him to the ground.

"Where have you been?" cried Amy, tears splattering all over his face. "Do you know what would happen if you died? My love, my wedding dress would have gone to waste!"

'Is that all she ever thinks about?' Sonic thought.

Knuckles growled, hoisting Sonic up. "Where have you been? Cream's been screaming about a vampire that was 'nice.' What the hell was she blubbering about? You know that her mom had to lock her in her room, Sonic?" he asked.

Sonic felt bad now. "Ah, no, I didn't know she was there. And, yeah, there was a pretty... decent vampire..." as he spoke, the bite marks hidden under his fur throbbed. He felt guilty.

"The elders are upset," Tails said. "They were planning the war strategy, and without our king, it's kinda ... ya know, it just doesn't work."

Sonic nodded absently.

Tails and Knuckles frowned –Knuckles lifted his nose and sniffed the air. "I smell a vampire's scent!" he roared. "Vampire venom, I smell a bloodsucker!"

Sonic felt slightly offended by the names, but calmed the echidna down. "Don't worry. I got in a fight with a vampire on the way here. Creamed him, boys! Man, that was easy," he said cockily –though lying his whole way through.

Tails smiled, but the happiness faded. "You look... different, Sonic," he said uneasily.

Knuckles frowned as well. "You're freezing, Sonic. What did that leech do, shove you in a meat locker?"

"I wish," Sonic muttered. He absently rubbed that one spot on his neck.

"You okay?" asked Tails.

"Well... I don't really feel too well –"

"The King doesn't feel well!" somebody crowed.

"Get Lady Vanilla!"

"Where's my underwear?"

Sonic was overwhelmed with the treatment, but was a little freaked out by the last remark. "Guys, seriously, calm down. I just have... a cold! Yeah, that's it!" he said nervously.

Amy clung to her 'love.' "Oh, Sonikku, I will spoon feed you if that is what you desire!" she announced.

Sonic pulled out a crowbar and tried to get her off his leg. "No... *grunt* thanks, Ames, I can handle that... ah... myself," He said, whooping in happiness when she finally released him.

She pouted. "Oh, fine. Anyway, Go to the Council of Elders. They're waiting for you."

Sonic watched her walk away, and tried to think of her as his wife. He shuddered. He didn't love her. No way...

True, she was pretty during the day, with that bright red sundress and big emerald eyes, but she was annoying as hell. Sonic declared he was marrying somebody older.

The first image to pop into his head was Shadow –but he just reassured himself that that was because Shadow was marrying a girl much younger than he was.

Again, that strange feeling coursed through his body and ravaged his mind as he tried to picture a girl worth Shadow. She has to be beautiful, a challenge to Aphrodite herself, Sonic thought. She had to be graceful, charming, and clever. She had to love jewels, for no gem could math those blazing rubies.

Sonic wondered how Shadow could be the oldest Vampire in existence. He didn't look a day over eighteen.

When Sonic pictured Vampires, he thought of cruel, uncaring creatures. But now there was that strange black and red hedgehog.

Sonic scowled. Oh great. Now he was the weird dead dog.

As a part Vampire, Sonic wanted to grow larger or he'd want a refund. Everybody else was taller than him, except Tails, he whined in his head.

As you can See, Sonic never stays on topic for long.

When Sonic finally arrived at the Council of Elders, he plopped don in his throne of flowers and twigs, looking bored. "So what's our war strategy?" he asked.

This was chaos. Sonic hated coming to these things. All these old geezers were out of their minds.

"We don't know how to fight them!" one of the elders cried.

"We will all perish by sundown!" another groaned.

Sonic stood up. "Calm down, everybody!" he said. "Actually, I'm going into the Vampire country as a spy, and I'll be able to tell you how they fight and everything. Can I go?"

The elders looked uncomfortable. "...Perhaps... it would be best if we send another to go there?" one asked.

Sonic shook his head. "Only I can go there," he said. He smiled. The elders gasped when they saw his fangs.

"You are one of them!" they cried.

Sonic smirked sheepishly. _"Half _of one, my friend. And anyways, I'm still me. I still have a beating heart and all."

One of the humans –Ivo –shook his head. "You're a Vampire. We can no longer trust you."

"Hey, if I didn't kill any of you yet, and I'm STILL King, you better listen to me. And I'm getting our troops information, you old prune! So listen up! I'll be leaving at night, and come back in the morning," he said. He didn't like Ivo, and the two constantly fought.

Without another word, Sonic raced back to his home. He was a light sleeper, and the effects of the change would wake him up.

...

Shadow was back at the Palace, getting fitted for all his robes and such. He hated it.

Rouge was deciding on which Crown he should wear for the Coronation.

"This one is nice, but as heavy as that Big the Cat fellow we met a few months past. Oh, and this one is gold with beautiful, sparkly gems... And I also like this silver one," she said, holding each crown and inspecting them.

"Rouge, each crown you've chosen is for a female. Pick one for my gender," he snapped. The Coronation was in a few days, and he couldn't wait to get it over with.

The sun made his mind feel like mush.

During the day, since he was so ancient, he would not turn into dust by the sun –but he lost all sense. He would kill until he was filled to the brim with blood, and only would that wake him up. He frowned as he looked out the window, staring blankly at the sunny fields.

The last time he felt warmed by the sun was so long ago... It almost ached to think about it. His mortality... to feel, to live... to smile, and mean it.

Shadow's thoughts turned to Sonic as he looked down at the meadow. Emerald green, soft and gentle...

Shadow shook his head and bared his fangs. "Release me of such thoughts," he whispered.

Rouge gave him a weird look. "Shadow, what are you talking about?" she asked. "I'm pretty sure that this dress isn't see through..."

Shadow would have blushed, the opposite happening. He was chilled. "It's not that," he said. "I need to leave tonight."

Rouge pouted. "That's the eighth night in a row you've left me alone..." she whined.

"I'm training a secret troop," Shadow said.

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Just come back sometime. We ARE getting married, and I'd actually like to SEE you at our wedding," she laughed.

Shadow nodded.

Rouge sighed. "Well, we're done here, sugar. Go ahead, run to your secret... Whatever..."

Shadow smirked and kissed her head lightly. Before he left, he said, "Oh, and tall Blaze and Espio they can lead the army to the border of Werewolf territory. We are prepared to attack."

...

Sonic looked up at the sky; It was sunset.

He ran as fast as he could to the tiny house hidden in the dark forest, his heart hammering in his chest.

He wanted to see Shadow. He wanted to tell him everything he's done today, what horrors Amy brought to him.

She... she wanted him to... buy her makeup...! The horror!

Sonic opened the door quietly, walking up the stairs silently. "Shadow?" he called.

"In here!"

Sonic opened the door to the bedroom. Shadow was struggling with his black and red button down shirt. "Damn buttons," he muttered. He looked up at Sonic apologetically. "Eh heh. Lesson #1: Never let a girl dress you, no matter how well the outfit may suit you."

Sonic smirked, walking over to the older hedgehog. He smirked as he began to undo the small, glistening red buttons. He stared into Shadow's ruby red eyes.

"Hey Shadow?" he asked.

"Yes?" Shadow breathed. 'So tired...' he moaned in his head.

"How do you kiss someone?"

The question totally caught The Vampire Lord off track. "Huh? Why would you want to know that?" he asked.

"A ... whatcha ma callit. Err... what's it called? A guess?"

"A hypothesis?" asked Shadow, confirming his suspicions.

Sonic nodded a small smile on his lips. "Yeah... that. So?"

Shadow looked puzzled. "Well, it's rather hard to explain. You have to experience it yourself," he said. He knew Sonic had never kissed anyone –it was obvious.

"Well? Then show me," Sonic challenged.

Shadow blinked. "Are you sure? You don't want to wait for anyone else?"

Sonic laughed. "Well, you won't kick my ass if I get it wrong, right?" he asked happily.

Shadow pursed his lips. "I suppose..." he locked eyes with Sonic. "You sure?" he asked again.

"Go ahead," Sonic allowed.

Curiously, Shadow placed a hand on Sonic's cheek and leaned close, their lips brushing against one another's. Sonic's breath quickened from... excitement. Yes, that was it.

And then, carefully...

Shadow kissed Sonic for the first time.

...

**So this is where it ends! Well, not ends –ends, but where the chapter ends!**

**Shadow: Thank god.**

**Sonic: Hey, I am an AWESOME kisser!**

**Shadow: ... Whatever you say, Sonic dear.**

**Sonic: Read and Review, people! NO FLAMES!**


	3. Meet the Bride

Sonic's heart fluttered as he felt Shadow's soft lips on his own. He melted into the kiss, lids sliding shut. Unconsciously, his arms wrapped around the Vampire's neck, bringing him closer.

Shadow was... slightly enjoying this. Rouge didn't give him the time of day anymore –she was too preoccupied with her gowns that she was going to wear for the coronation – and the wedding. She had become bitter over the years –probably wishing for her humanity.

There was something different with Sonic. Something warm.

Shadow was able to think of many things at once. When he was in war council he could think about what town he would attack that night and when he would do. He would also explain how to fight the werewolves while pondering over this. As of now, though, he mind was focused on the young hedgehog in his grasp.

Sonic's cheek reddened as he let out a soft moan. He pulled away, blushing. "S –sorry," he mumbled.

Shadow chuckled. "You're okay, kid. I want you to go home and make whatever girl who's admiring you very happy, okay?" he said. He smirked at the younger hedgehog. "You're a good kid," he repeated, laughing quietly.

Sonic felt like he couldn't move, putting a finger to his lips. He looked up at Shadow with large, innocent emerald eyes.

Shadow chuckled, and could not resist kissing the blue hedgehog again, gently on the lips.

Sonic's heart pounded louder and harder then when he first saw Shadow. No coherent thought passed his mind, no even a vicious demand for his heart to slow.

Then there was pain.

Sonic let out a sharp gasp, throwing himself as far away from the other as he could manage. He turned into a shivering ball of curled up spikes.

Shadow knew what was happening, looking out the window at the moon. He kept his face blank, but moved towards the shivering heap. He cradled Sonic in his arms. "It's okay. Just calm down, loosen up... You're a werewolf; you know how to... ah, 'go with the flow.'"

Sonic would have laughed if he was not feeling like he was slowly burning. He threw his arms around Shadow's shoulders and buried his tear streaked face into the crook of Shadow's neck. He sobbed; when changing into a werewolf, he would just feel like he was being tickled. Now –in this state between a vampire and a werewolf, his body felt like it was being ripped to shreds. His new fangs grew painfully large and pierced his tongue as they grew to a point.

He finally screamed in pain as he felt his body go numb, freezing cold. On whim, he kissed Shadow roughly to try and ease himself from the pain of the transformation. The elder let him, feeling horrible for putting the youth through this.

Shadow gently stroked Sonic's quills, trying to comfort him. His mind wandered, thinking back to his first few nights as a vampire... so long ago, it seemed. It was.

Sonic was panting hard as he pulled away. Tears still wetting his cheeks, he nuzzled into the fluff of white fur on Shadow's chest

"Are you okay now?" asked Shadow, stroking the other's quills gently, whispering soothing words into the other's ear.

Sonic was still panting, but nodded. He kissed the other's jaw in agitation. "Ah," he gasped.

Shadow chuckled. "Now when did you turn into the romantic type?" he wondered aloud.

Sonic forced out a laugh. "I... I'm not sure. Whew. I'm... sorta tired. Mind if I...?" he asked, patting the bed.

Shadow smirked at him, though this was the first time that Sonic noticed that the small smile held no happiness or any feelings whatsoever. It was empty.

"Go ahead," Shadow said quietly. He began to get up, but Sonic had a tight and firm grip on his wrist.

"Do not leave me," he said.

Shadow closed his eyes with a soft smile.

He liked this kid.

...

_Sonic didn't know where he was._

_ In an ancient palace in the forest? The Vampires' palace?_

_ A door was cracked open, a raven creature writhing on the bed with screams of agony. _

_ "Shadow?" Sonic whispered._

_ A weird creature with two large horns was clattering his claws on one wooden arm of the chair impatiently._

_ "When will he wake?" the creature demanded. "I did not send you to Werewolf Country to get me ... THIS! I asked for their 'Weapon of Mass destruction,' or so they call it. And this is what you bring me, Flash and Ebony?" he demanded._

_ A gray cat and a jet black hedgehog shuffled their feet nervously. "He was the project the Professor had created; we witnessed him talking with the old man."_

_ "You should have seen him at night!" the cat cried. "He was three times the size of any regular sized werewolf! He can take down anything!"_

_ The hedgehog nodded eagerly. "Yes. It was amazing."_

_ "THEN WHY WON'T HE WAKE UP?"_

_ The room shook with his bellows. The two purple creatures held their ears in pain._

_ "Perhaps it is due to the fact that the werewolf part of him takes longer to die," the cat said nervously. His fingers fiddled with his green vest nervously as he looked at the floor._

_ The look alike of the agonized creature looked up at the alien. She was a black hedgehog with vibrant pink streaks. So this was Ebony? "I support that idea," she said simply._

_ Flash shot Ebony an annoyed glare and sighed. "I promise you he'll be up and running soon. We'll stay outside of his door, My Lord, and wait for him."_

_ The creature grunted, getting up from his chair. He stalked out of the room while the two vampires looked at each other uncertainly. Flash stepped out of the room while Ebony sat on the bed._

_ "Calm down," she said, trying to soothe him._

_ Shadow flinched at her touch. "Why are you d-doing this to meeee?" he moaned._

_ She looked guilty. "We had to do it for the Master," she said. _

_ "Make it stop!" Shadow screamed._

_ "I can't."_

_ "Do something! Help me! Please!" he begged. He cried out in frustration as she didn't move. _

_ Ebony looked away._

_ As the raven anthro panted, Sonic studied him. He looked so young –innocent. _

_ In pain._

_ "Ah!" he sobbed. His body arched awkwardly as he watched the color drain from his own arms. _

_ Sonic wanted to help –but this was so long ago; he couldn't do a thing. Finally, Shadow's heart was pounding so hard that even Sonic could hear it. Finally, with a scream that seemed to shake the castle, the beating stopped. Shadow didn't breathe. He didn't move._

_ "Shadow?" asked Ebony. "Are you...?"_

_ Shadow's eyes cracked open. He glared bitterly at Ebony. "What have you done?" he demanded._

_ "W-well, I err, umm..." she stuttered._

_ Shadow hissed at her. "You killed me," he snarled. "You took my life, you rat."_

_ She gave a bored look. "Well, don't YOU sound like dad," she said. _

_ Shadow let loose a growl between clenched teeth. "Get out of my sight before I shred you to pieces. You have to the count of three."_

_ "What, am I a child?" she scoffed._

_ "One."_

_ She backed away, nearing the door._

_ "Two."_

_ She gave a tiny shriek as she watched Shadow get up in one blurry movement, and she ran out the door._

_ "Three."_

_ Screaming._

_ ..._

_ Shadow was stalking down a hall. He was older now, but not by much. He was cold, bitter. He slammed open two large golden doors, striding inside with a snarl. "Get me my father. Now!" he barked to a servant. The servant nodded nervously, but before he was able to leave, he asked: "And where is my fiancé? She was to be brought here an hour ago! Find her and bring her to me."_

_ The servant scrambled out the door. _

_ Shadow huffed in irritation as he observed the room, arms crossed over his chest. His crimson eyes looked over the room, tracing over every detail. _

_ The ballroom was gold with the finest wood floors, and on each wall was a set of candles, making the room have an ominous glow. Musicians fiddled timidly with their instruments. _

_ Sonic wondered why they were all afraid of him. Yeah, he was one scary dude, but not THAT bad._

_ A silver furred bat girl waltzed into the room. She wore a dark purple gown adorned with pink lining. Her corset squeezed her breasts so tight it was a wonder how she was able to manage a breath. She was almost as white as her shoulder length hair. She had bright electric blue eyes –but that's what separated her with the living. Her eyes were glassy and flat, her body looked frozen, like ice. _

_ She was the prettiest girl Sonic had ever seen –but his eyes were locked on Shadow, who went from enraged to angry. _

_ Sonic felt like his heart was in his throat when he realized that this was Shadow's fiancé._

_ The train of her gown slithered behind her like the tail of a snake. She worked her way over to the impatient hedgehog, trying to lift the hem of the long dress so that she could get to him faster. She smiled apologetically as she sat next to him, on the arm of his large golden throne._

_ "'Tis a good way for me to lose weight, if it was still a problem," she chuckled. _

_ Shadow looked at her blankly. There was no emotion in his eyes. It was like he was just the body, and the soul had taken leave a while ago. "You look fine."_

_ Rouge chuckled softly, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Lighten up, my love. It is a special night. Sven hundred years ago you were brought onto this planet," she whispered, fingers gently sifted through his midnight black fur._

_ Shadow closed his eyes, leaning his head into his gloved hand. "Every time the date of my birth comes, I grow bitter. I am an old hermit, Rouge. So old. I want to spend this night alone, but my father forbids it."_

_ "Well, you are the heir to the throne. We don't want our King in his room, acting melancholy when it's his-"_

_ "Do not finish that sentence, for if you do it shall be your last," Shadow threatened._

_ Rouge rolled her eyes. She snapped her fingers and the room began to flood with guests. Old Fashioned Music played, and Shadow's 'Father' walked into the room. _

_ 'Guh, he's just as gross as he was last time,' Sonic thought._

_ Shadow grimaced and grumbled underneath his breath._

_ Rouge gasped. "Shadow! Do not use such words in the presence of your father!" she chided._

_ More grumbling._

_ Rouge laughed and pulled him up from the throne. They greeted 'Black Doom' and went down to the dance floor._

_ The dancing of the guests was too slow for Sonic, and he felt like gagging at the music. It seemed to calm Shadow, though. He sighed as Rouge forced him to dance. _

_ "Do it or I'll shove my boot up your ass," she hissed._

_ He chuckled, and took one of her hands while the other wound around her waist. The dance was slow, but Rouge smirked, closing her eyes and leaning her head on Shadow's shoulder. _

_ "I don't care what you do," she said happily. "But I love you, you got that?" she asked. _

_ Shadow rolled his eyes. "Yes dear," he said in a goofy voice. _

_ She stomped on his foot._

_ "Oh!" he gasped. _

_ She laughed, and he looked up at her with the stink eye. But he smiled._

_ "Happy 700__th__ birthday, Shadow," she laughed._

_ He looked horrified that she mentioned his birthday._

_ "Let us all wish our Prince a happy birthday!" she called out, holding up a golden goblet. "Long live Lord Shadow!"_

_ "Long live the King!" the audience cried._

_ "And may many more befall you, Lord Shadow of the Vampires..."_

_ ..._

SONIC'S POV:

I bolted upright, hissing at the weird feeling –my mind was racing. So many things at once! It said:

Shadow's a King of the Vampires?

What happened to him that night of his transformation? He went from a defenseless hedgehog into a cold murderer.

He was a werewolf when he lived?

An experiment?

He lived with a Professor?

His fiancé's hot. (I smirked at that last comment.)

He's so warm...

I didn't know where I got that thought from, but I blushed right when the words popped into my head. I looked down at Lord Sleepyhead with a stubborn pout on my face.

That's when I realized that I told him the kiss was for my hypothesis –now was time for the experiment.

But I didn't want to move.

Shadow's limp arm was wound behind my back, hand resting on chest. He was completely still, not breathing.

For some reason I don't understand, I settled down next to him. I settled my head on his chest and curled my arms around him. I closed my eyes and smiled softly.

Like I said before.

He was warm.

...

After my nap, I looked at Shadow, who was just staring at the ceiling. His eyes wandered over to me. "Hello," he said quietly.

I blushed. Why did I like his smile?

"H-hey," I stuttered.

Shadow looked at my face curiously. He put a hand on my cheek and leaned in close. I shuddered.

"Is your face supposed to be red?" asked Shadow.

I didn't know how to answer. "Um, not really."

Shadow began to panic. "Are you okay? Do you need to cool down?" he looked nervous. "Dammit, it's been a while since I've been around a living creature other than prey." He mumbled, twiddling his fingers.

I couldn't stop myself from lip locking with the adorable Vampire. Yeah, I said adorable. Or thought it. You know –the point is I kissed him!

Shadow seemed surprised. I could feel those weird jolts of energy from his fingertips on my shoulders arch across my body. I pull away, gasping.

"What was that?" I nearly yelled.

Shadow shrugged. "Vampires are never good at showing their emotions –well, through facial expressions anyway. The emotions are spread through our bodies. You just felt my surprise rush through you. It's better than grief or anger."

"Are there any others?" I asked, because –well... Surprise felt pretty good. I wondered what... other feelings would feel like.

Shadow concentrated. "Yes," he finally decided. "But as a Vampire, I haven't felt happiness for centuries."

I suddenly was hit by a wave of desire to make Shadow happy. I've never felt like this around any other person ... animal... whatever –before. "Well, I'll get you laughing in no time!" I announced.

Shadow sweat dropped. "As you might know, I'm not particularly the 'happy' type."

I just smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I was going to get those other feelings from him one way or another.

I looked up at him, trying to pull up the 'innocent puppy' face. He gave me a pretty dry look, saying, "I really shouldn't be doing this with you. I mean, I'm supposed to be getting married and..."

"Calm down," I whispered. For once, I felt like the older one. I touched his hand, and I nearly drowned in confusion. Shadow was so confused; I nearly felt it just as well. Why was I doing this?

"An experiment always comes after the hypothesis," I said matter –of –factly. I pressed my lips to his again, and wound my arms around his neck. His lips were just as soft as before.

Jolts of an unidentified emotion fill me. For some reason, I liked this one best of all. I pressed harder against him, just wondering what I could force out of him.

Shadow shuddered. This was new. I pulled away, but didn't stop there. I wasn't too sure what was happening, but I pressed my lips to his jaw, and the older Vampire jolted back in shock.

"What are you doing?" he gasped.

"A little research. Now calm down for me. Just relax," I said soothingly. He was still tensed, and I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, man. You were the one who taught me this, remember?" I laughed.

"Yes, but _I _haven't done this in _50 years!"_ he argued.

I pulled away. "Whaddya mean?" I asked, confused.

"Sonic, my fiancé and I are in a tough spot. And probably will be until the wedding," Shadow said.

Why did this prompt me to do this even more?

"And?"

"We barely even hold hands. I'm a little rusty," he said, embarrassed. However, I thought this was cute.

"Don't worry. I'm new at this too."

Shadow opened his mouth to respond, but looked outside where the sun was shining bright. We hissed in unison, and closed our eyes.

My heart began to pound in my chest once again, not once every five minutes. My fangs went back to being normal canines and I felt myself getting smaller.

I cracked open my eyes, and looked over at Shadow. He looked like a nineteen year old hedgehog once again. Almost as if he was still living and breathing.

Shadow huffed as he got up and stalked off to the room with a coffin inside.

"Hey!" I called. "This is like the eightieth time you've done this!" I yelled up to him. My response was a lot of grumbling and more heavy steps.

I sighed and raced after him. "You know, I haven't really started my lessons yet," I pointed out.

Shadow threw open the lid of the coffin. "Lessons will begin tomorrow night. I'm too tired to do anything right now, and you DON'T want to meet the other side of me."

"Other side? Like what? Your left?" I asked dumbly. Yeah, dumb. Sometimes... okay, more than sometimes... it's conceivable... I can be dumb.

Shadow gave me a dry look. "Ha –ha. Very funny wiseass. Now go to your little friends. They'll be missing you," he snorted.

"Hey, everybody LOVES me!" I argued. But it was useless, for he just snapped shut the coffin and I could hear him snoring. I stuck my tongue out at the figure I knew was resting in the coffin and turned my back. "See ya Shads," I said, using the name the hated.

I heard a growl: "That's _not _my name, you ingrate..."

I didn't flinch at the words. Shadow was his regular grumpy old self during the daytime.

Everything was fine.

...

NORMAL POV:

Sonic grumbled. He had been going in and out of the forest of the Vampires for three weeks and he _still _couldn't find his way out easily.

"Ow! God..." he muttered as a branch hit him right across the forehead.

He finally managed to stumble out, fur sticking up in random places. He was covered in mud –from tripping at least twenty times –and smelled... well, to make a long story short, he stunk on ice.

Sonic slumped over. Shadow had nearly worked him to death! Well, a little bit MORE than death, considering the fact that he was barely living during the night.

His favorite lessons were learning how to fight. That was fun. Especially when he got to use his new tactics on Knuckles. And he got to be close to Shadow, which was also a plus.

His least favorite was hunting.

Shadow said he was being a baby and to just kill the poor thing...

Okay, let's go over what happened.

Shadow lead Sonic into the forest, and Sonic was –once again –commanding for his heart to slow down. He just couldn't get over that grip on his hand...

And then Shadow's face became grave, and he told Sonic to take a step back, and said: 'Whatever you do, do not step in my path. That would be... in a word. Bad.'

Sonic finally listened to him.

It was possibly one of the most exciting and frightening moments of his life.

Shadow was so fast he couldn't even keep his eyes on him. The only thing he saw was when Shadow lost himself in his senses, back hunching and the whole of his eye(s) going red. Then he lunged.

Shadow stood proudly on a large mound of dead bear bodies, but his expression was grave. His gloves were soiled with dripping blood, and he still had that wild and dark look in his eyes. He sighed and peeled the gloves off his paws. "There goes another pair..." he muttered.

"Can't you just throw them in the washing machine?" asked Sonic.

Now it was Shadow's turn to look dumbstruck. "Washing... machine? What is that?" he muttered.

"Wow, you really don't know?"

Shadow gave Sonic a 'look.' "Have you already forgotten that I'm the oldest male vampire in existence, Sonic? I haven't been outside of my realm in over... well, actually, I can't remember."

Sonic smirked and hooked an arm around Shadow's shoulder. "I guess I'll just have to take you out then," he said with a smirk.

Shadow frowned and batted Sonic's hand off. "Don't try to change the situation. Go and hunt. It's not that hard," he said, lulling Sonic into it. Just concentrate on those small, crackling embers at the bottom of your throat."

Now that Sonic thought about it, it felt more like _fire._

"Now just concentrate on the soft thud of the pulse of an animal, and just..." he opened his eyes to see that the blue hedgehog had taken off. "Hey, wait!" he growled. "Don't go after the villagers!"

It hadn't turned out well.

Sonic panicked at the last second, and had a quivering gazelle beneath him.

And that's how they got to where we started off before.

It ended up very bloody –well, for Shadow anyways.

Shadow got an extra treat –though almost hacked it up. He said: 'Animal blood is not pure. I am supposed to be the perfect Vampire; I only drink the purest blood of humans.'

Then Sonic retorted: Dude, _you're _an animal.

So lessons were ended early that day.

Sonic grumbled, remembering that. He couldn't kill it, and made Shadow puke at the same time. Not fun.

"Sonic!"

Said hedgehog looked up once his name was called.

It was Knuckles, in Were-Echidna form. He was a hulking seven –maybe eight –feet tall. His knuckled gloved hands were nearly bigger than his head, and his teeth were set in a toothy smile.

"It's been ages!" he cried.

Sonic forced a smile; his fangs lowered as he felt the warmth of the other and the scent of his bloom hit him like a bettering ram.

"Why are you biting your lip?" the confused echidna asked.

'Because I'm five seconds away from tearing your throat out.' "Just a little anxious," Sonic replied. "It's been a while since I've seen all of you. And I have to go to war council... again..."

Let me explain. The only group of people that know about his 'little problem' are not his friends; they are the war council. And for that, Sonic felt nervous, like they were planning something.

"Eh, don't worry about the geezers in loincloths. Ya know, I just don't understand why those humans don't put on ants. Just because we're werewolves, doesn't mean we shouldn't cover up!" he sighed. "Seriously, those humans are so annoying. Even underwear would work, old men!"

Sonic nodded, trying to keep himself from breathing. Shadow informed him that he didn't have to breathe when in this form, and Sonic confirmed that he'd win any breath holding contest. He would then sing "I am the champion, my friend!" before Shadow pushed him over.

But the blue hedgehog agreed. If he wanted to see a full moon, he could look outside the window. He didn't want to see it every time a council member bent down, and BOY would he see a wrinkly old moon.

And all his friends asked why he was having nightmares so frequently...

"So where have you been, man?" asked Knuckles, breaking Sonic's train of thoughts.

"Training," was all Sonic said.

Knuckles nodded. "Okay. Amy's been looking for you. She wants to eat dinner with you down by the fire."

Sonic groaned quietly.

"All the power to ya, man," Knuckles said. "Good luck, and don't die kay?"

"I'm already half dead," Sonic muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing," Sonic said, dismissing it. "Where is she?"

"She's already waiting down there. It's already eight o'clock. And Sonic, she dolled herself up. She actually looks pretty cute –" he froze when he said that. "Ugh, it must be a new moon..." he grumbled.

For werewolves, a full moon led to a perfect time. A new moon meant delusions.

Sonic blinked. Knuckles thought she looked cute? Maybe he _should _give her a try...

Sonic waved Knuckles off before he went looking for Amy.

...

Amy _did _look good.

She wore a regular red tank top with faded blue jeans. Her shoulder length pink quills were tied up in a ponytail, two stray quills on both sides of her head. She smiled, her cherry red lipstick shimmering in the firelight.

"Oh, Sonic!" she cried, waving her hand. "Over here! OVER... HERE!" she called out.

Sonic winced. Behind the normal façade was the normal, annoying Amy who you could hear from thousands of miles away.

He cracked a smirk. "Hey, Ames," he greeted.

She blushed. "Ames? Is that the pet name you gave me?" she asked. For a second, Sonic thought he's be nailed in the head with her signature piko-piko hammer. "Eeep! That's so cute. Imagine when we're married, and I'm the queen..." she sighed happily, a dreamy look in her eyes.

Sonic shifted away from her. "Yeah, yeah... But let's not look that far ahead! I mean, it's almost two years away!" he said nervously.

She nuzzled her head into his cheek. "Oh, and it'll be such a good time!" she sighed.

Sonic chuckled timidly and backed away. "Heh. Let's go get some food, huh?" he suggested.

Amy smiled. "Okay, _honey..."_

That's when Sonic felt like puking.

Later, he was sitting next to her on a log next to the big fire. She twirled a quill in her fingers, bored.

Sonic looked at her. "Hey... uh, wanna come for a walk with me?" he asked.

Amy was trying hard not to squeal, and to be the mature girl that Lady Vanilla was teaching her to be. She nodded with a smirk and slid her hand into his.

Sonic almost flinched, but just grasped it tighter. "Uh, yeah, here, this'll be a lot easier if I just carry you," he offered.

Amy's jade eyes lit up excitedly as he lifted her up bridal style. "O-okay," she stuttered.

Sonic blasted off into the woods.

...

They were in Vampire territory.

"We shouldn't be here," Amy whispered. But there was a certain adrenaline rush –Sonic was so bad!

Or at least she thought so.

"Loosen up. I've been here thousands of times. Don't worry, I'll protect you," he said with a timid smirk.

Amy blushed. 'It's just like my romance novel,' she swooned.

Sonic sat her sown by a lake. Fireflies lit up the sky and the stars were out. They were resting on a soft patch of grass.

"Hey Amy, mind if I try something?" he asked.

She tensed, but gave a heartwarming smile. "Go ahead," she breathed.

Sonic wasn't entirely sure how to do this. Shadow had shown him. His heart fluttered just remembering that, and he had to hold his breath as he slowly leaned in and gently kissed the girl.

She held completely still before kissing back roughly and breaking away. "You're great!" she cried.

Sonic was about to speak before she cut him off. "Mmmph!"

As they kissed, Sonic became bored with the teen. He began to think of other things, like the burger he left back at the fire...

And Shadow.

That proved his suspicions.

'Oh god...' Sonic thought. 'Oh man, how can I be in love with Shadow?' he screamed in his head.

Speaking of the devil...

"Rouge, why on earth did you bring me here?" asked an annoyed black and crimson streaked vampire.

Amy nearly squealed as she saw the vampire approaching, breaking the kiss and scrambling to put her back against the bark of a tree. 'Sonic!' she mouthed.

He put a finger up to her, motioning her to be quiet. His eyes were focused on the un-living relic of Shadow's fiancé, Rouge the bat.

She was wearing black spandex pants with black leather hunting boots. She also wore a black tank top that was about three sizes too small, and looked like it was about to burst. A long leather strip that ran across and around her back held various knives. Her long silver hair was tied in a ponytail as well, cascading like a shimmering waterfall down her back. Her flat and glassy aqua eyes sparkled as she took Shadow's hand.

"We never spend time with one another, my love," she said.

"Can't we spend time together at the palace, in our nice, warm coffin?" he asked hopefully, eyes looking at the palace in the distance.

"No!" she cried. "And besides, I just fed. What's the point in staying there when we may roam _our _country?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"It is not our country till we are married, Rouge," he corrected with a sigh.

Amy's eyes widened and she shook Sonic's shoulder. "That's him!" she whispered. "Kill him!"

Sonic shook his head. "Be quiet," he hissed.

Rouge laid her head on his shoulder. "I miss doing this. Remember 200 years ago when we would go for the occasional carriage ride under the stars? Or when you would carry me through the forest and hold me in your arms, just relishing in the fact that we were together?" she asked, trying to prompt him into doing some of it.

Shadow smirked and wrapped his arms around her, bringing the bat girl into his lap. "I do remember," he confirmed.

She smiled. "I'm glad."

It was quiet between them, and it sort of looked like Rouge had drifted to sleep before Shadow nudged her.

"Rouge?" he said.

"Mmm?"

"I'm sorry to end the night like this, but... I have to give you a mission."

Rouge bolted upright. "A mission?" she asked excitedly. "What mission?"

"There is an emerald in the Werewolf country," he said, crimson eyes glowing.

"Yes...?" she prompted. "Please, go on! I'm so bored these days!" she cried.

"There is an emerald there, far greater than the seven chaos emeralds we already posses. It is named the Master emerald. Find it and bring it to me," he said.

Rouge's purple wings fluttered. "Oh, Shadow! I'm so happy! Thank you so much!" she sobbed. "You are finally accepting me for what I really am! A world famous treasure hunter!"

Shadow nodded, rolling his eyes. 'She gets WAY too excited.'

She took a knife out of the strap and began to sharpen it. "Oh, the fun! I can't wait to see the new guardians face when he sees _me _charging at him!" she laughed coldly. She kissed Shadow quickly –but passionately –before flaying off into the night.

Amy looked horrified. "Sonic, I'm going back to the town to warn Knuckles!" she whispered. "The hard part it finding that mystical house of his..." she muttered. She kissed him before sprinting off into the woods.

That left Sonic and Shadow alone.

Shadow was on his back, staring up at the stars.

"Hey, Shads!" he called.

Shadow grumbled, but looked up in shock. "You... You heard all of that, didn't you," he stuttered.

Sonic shrugged. "Dude, you're a king. That's way awesome!" he said, cleverly avoiding the fact that he was also one.

Shadow sighed and pinched the skin between his eyes with his index finger and thumb, dark lids closing over crimson orbs. "It's a burden I'm not too sure I'm willing to carry."

Sonic smirked and sat down next to him. "You look like you need a little loosening up. 'Sides, this is the day we first met a month and a half ago," he said proudly.

Shadow grinned. "Yeah, I guess it is. Time doesn't really roll well with me. What is a century or a week?" he chuckled, and then shrugged.

Sonic blinked. "Well, a week is..."

"I know, I know. But after living for as long as I have (is it really living?) you just want to get it over with."

"Get it over with?" asked Sonic, raising an eye ridge. "You want to die?"

Shadow pursed his lips. "Try to think about it this way. You've lost your mind from being alive this long. The only way you can gain happiness is to torture another living creature; to inflict pain just to ease yours. It gets... crazy after a while."

"Wow..." Sonic mused. He looked at Shadow, whose face was expressionless, but his eyes glowed with pain. "Here," Sonic said. He bit back a smirk as he hugged the other. Shadow simply closed his eyes, leaning his head on Sonic's.

Shadow felt friendliness pour from Sonic's hands. He smiled. Sonic was a nice kid. Good friend.

Sonic smiled as he looked up at Shadow. He couldn't resist himself from gently kissing the saddened Vampire.

Shadow's eyes shot open at the contact, but forced himself to stay calm. He gasped when he felt an emotion of Sonic's zap him almost into next week.

"What was that?" asked Shadow, feeling like he was going to pass out.

Sonic blushed. "Just don't freak out when I spill, okay?" he said.

Shadow nodded eagerly. That emotion felt... well, familiar. He hasn't felt it ever since Rouge had woken up from her transformation and tackled him to the ground. "Go ahead. I'll be fine with it."

Sonic sighed, hating how his cheeks glowed cherry red. "That emotion was... ah... love," he mumbled.

Shadow looked surprised but smirked. He heard him, but he wanted to hear it again. "What was that?"

Sonic's face was now as red as a monkey's butt. (A/N: From a manga I was reading)

"Say it, Sonic."

"...I love you."

...

**There! I'm done! This is the longest chapter I've done in ages! **

**Sonic: Lazy.**

**Shadow: You just flipped on the computer this morning. What a disgrace.**

**At least I put out SOMETHING!**

**Shadow: uh, Sonadow is the worst. **

**Sonic: YOU MADE ME KISS AMY! *runs to wash out mouth with soap and sponge***

**Yeah, I know. I promised myself I wouldn't do it, but I had to. It made you finally realize that you'd rather have Shadow then her...**

**Sonic: I hate you.**

**WAAAAH! ... Okey dokey, I got over it.**

**...**

**A/N: This is going to be the last chapter for a LONG time, okay? Also, I'm disabling my PM's, so this is it. I'll miss you guys so much! I'll keep on writing though.**

**Bye!**

**~ShadowRox**


	4. A Deadly Friend

The day never starts well when a crazy vampire bat girl comes charging at you with a steak knife.

Let's go back a little.

Knuckles lived in a cave, like the elders of the tribe and other families. His cave was in the heart of their forest, shrouded in mist and covered in dense trees. In the mouth of the cave, Knuckles hung up a dark, thick purple curtain. Inside the cave, there were many corridors lit with glowing green torches that never sizzled out. In the deepest part was the alter for his precious emerald that his family has been watching for generations –the Master Emerald. It was Gold, and always warm.

Knuckles was polishing the emerald, smirking as it sparkled. "That oughta do it for today," he said triumphantly.

When he turned, a beautiful young girl was sharpening a knife nonchalantly, flat, glassy aqua eyes glaring at him. "Thank you for polishing _my _Emerald. Oh, it's such a pain, anyways."

Knuckles crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you mean by _your _Emerald, bat girl?" he barked.

She sighed, took her knife, and hurled it at him with perfect aim. It would have been wedged into the echidna's skull if he hadn't moved at the last second.

"What the...?" he yelled.

She smiled beatifically, and waltzed up to him. "Learn how to play the game, sugar. I'm a treasure huntress, you know what that means?" she asked sweetly.

Knuckles took a defensive stance in front of the emerald. "Uh, actually, no."

She frowned. "You aren't that smart, are you?"

"Hey!"

She waved it off. "Just give me the Emerald and I'll be on my way. I have better things to do than this, echidna," she growled, hand outstretched.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" asked Knuckles, trying to stall her.

"Ruling a country for example, so just give me the _#!*%_ Emerald!" she yelled. She rolled her eyes. 'Idiot.'

Knuckles' eyes widened. "You're the Queen?"

She slapped her hand against her forehead. "Um, forget I said that..."

"C'mon, Queenie, spill!" he said happily.

"Don't call me Queenie!" she hissed. "I'm the Princess, _fiancée _of the soon –to –be King!" she declared. She smacked a hand over her mouth with a soft pop.

Knuckles smirked. "And you're calling _me _dumb?" he questioned.

She 'hmmph'd' and stuck her nose in the air. "How dare you say that, you smelly, rude echidna!" she screeched.

Knuckles looked hurt. "Smelly?" he asked. "Hey, babe, this is the scent of a _real _Werewolf!"

"Well doesn't that explain the smell," she sighed. "You smell like goat butt."

Knuckles gaped at her. "Well at least I don't smell like something that's been rotting for the last eighty years!"

She beamed. "Oh, that's good. I've been like this for two hundred years. Thanks, dillop."

He growled, punching the wall in frustration. Why did this girl make him feel like this? Not even Amy irritated him this much...

The vampire spread her long, large glittering purple wings spreading our triumphantly. "Hon, you should close your mouth. A bug might fly in."

Knuckles blushed and looked away.

Rouge frowned at the thought of making him embarrassed. And that blush was just so dang cute...

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm turning into my fiancé," she giggled happily.

"Y –your fiancé? The King?" Knuckles asked warily.

"Soon to be king," Rouge corrected, wagging her finger. She smiled. "And yes. He's a grouchy old hermit," she laughed. "Or at least that's what he says."

Knuckles looked confused. "What do you think of him?" he asked.

She pursed her lips, her eyes growing distant. "Every time I look at him, I still see the nineteen year old Vampire who tried to save me from his country. I see the rebellious old soul who was the only person who treated me like a living being when I was a slave." She began to tear up –the tears were venom – "But he just sees himself as an empty shell now. He won't even talk to me."

As she told her heart wrenching story, Knuckles hauled his precious gem into his bedroom which was nearly impossible to find. He walked back out. "What kind of a guy doesn't listen to his fiancé?

"Well, he tries to –he really does –but, you see, as a Vampire grows older, his soul withers away. It's a shame, too. He was such a powerful Werewolf too..." she sighed.

"He was a werewolf?"

"Yes. Shadow was created by an alchemist, Professor Gerald Robotnik. The Professor only had one weak granddaughter at the time, and he needed a strong son to be king one day –to be his successor. Shadow was the strongest Werewolf in the whole country. He was kind, a peacemaker, and loved by all. Until our old King, Black Doom, stole him from the werewolves and transformed him into a Vampire. When the alchemist and his 'sister' brought him back, confused and agitated, the present King of the Werewolves found out and killed his family. It was a horrid day for him. He hasn't forgotten it, and was intent on killing the heir to the throne."

"Why the heir?"

"Because the heir to the throne when he was alive was his best friend. He trusted him more than anyone –even his sister – and might have even loved him. They were a cute couple, but the heir told his father of what had happened to Shadow, and the father killed his family. Before they could get to him, however, Shadow had transformed into what they had described as 'the night creature. Half Vampire half Werewolf.'"

Rouge looked sad. "The heir tried to apologize, begged for forgiveness, but Shadow was too far gone into his depression. He told the prince that if he ever saw him again, he would quench the fire in his throat with his very blood. He wanted to avenge his lost family."

Knuckles was silent. He felt bad for this guy, Shadow, even if he _was _the king of the Vampires. Nobody should have to go through that. Nobody.

"You said that before you were a slave," Knuckles pointed out. "Why were you a slave?"

Rouge sighed, looking at the empty alter but not saying a word about the missing emerald. "I used to be the protector of this very emerald. My name is Rouge."

Something clicked. "Rouge the bat?" he gasped.

She nodded, smiling. "And Shadow said nobody would remember..."

"Actually, nobody remembers but me..." he said, sweat dropping.

She looked annoyed. "You could've lied..." she muttered.

"Sorry. But I AM the protector. I know you. You lost the emerald to the Vampires!"

She pouted. "I gave up my life for the Emerald! My family!" she shrieked, pinching his ear.

"OW OWOWOW!" he cried. "I think you just burst my eardrum!" he yelled.

She stomped her foot on the ground, her leather boots shining like the glint in her eyes. "They killed my family, and all I had left was my emerald. Then they came after me," she sobbed. Rouge collapsed on the floor, hugging her arms around her knees. "Worst, most horrible days of my life!" she cried.

Knuckles was pretty lost on the 'sympathy' thing, but he sat down next to the bat and put an arm around her shoulders. He waited till she calmed down, smirking as she hiccupped. She slowly went on. "Shadow gave me real food when I was a slave, gave me blankets, clothes... He even got me out one day. We were at the edges of the forest, and he told me that this was my chance to go. But I was scared. I didn't want to leave him."

Knuckles shrugged, a pang of envy striking him. He hugged her tighter.

She looked at him, then his arm and slapped his hand away. "You pervert! Get your hands off me!"

Knuckles looked shocked and stood up. "Who you calling a pervert, lady?"

"You, that's who! You shouldn't be touching an engaged woman!" she yelled, standing as well. She held out her hand, showing him the glittering ring with an annoyed expression.

"I _hugged _you! What are ya going to do, call the cops?" he asked sarcastically.

"Humph, I'd rather get rid of you my way," she sighed. She took another knife from the leather sash and let the point graze his neck. He winced as he felt a trickle of blood race down the base of his throat.

"Hey, who said that you needed to kill me? I mean, come on. I was only trying to comfort you," he said hastily. He put his large gloved hands up for protection. Even if he _was _a Guardian, she was _also _a guardian. Now she's a two hundred Vampire Princess.

It was like putting him in front of King Kong, and somebody handed him a Styrofoam sword to protect himself.

She lowered her knife. "True..." she murmured; eyes downcast. Rouge looked up. "You know what? I like you, Guardian. What's your name?"

Knuckles wondered if he should tell her. But as the saying goes: It's better to tell the crazy vampire girl your name than to have a knife wedged into your skull.

So maybe he just made up that adage. But who cares?

"Knuckles," he answered.

Rouge smiled and placed her dainty hand in his, giving it a firm shake. Knuckles wondered how tiny a hand could be. "Nice name. You're good at listening to me. I'll be back tomorrow," Rouge said, turning away with a fabulous flip of her hair. Her wings fluttered behind her, stretching to their fullest. They glittered magenta and sparkled, flowing out larger than her by double.

"You're coming _back?" _he asked incredulously.

She turned her head slightly to shoot him a smile. "But of course. My Shadow will be out training the troops for the next few weeks, so I need someone to occupy my time. Congrats," she said, swinging her hips as she walked out the curtain. "See you tomorrow."

Knuckles watched her leave, his cheeks burning for some unknown reason.

He blinked a few times, trying to clear his head. "Wait..."

"_She's coming BACK?"_

...

Shadow looked out of one of the windows from the house in the forest. He was locked away in his room. Sonic was snoring away, latched to his side.

_'Hmm... This kid is always surprising me...'_ he thought. His gloved fingers sifted through Sonic's blue quills. His crimson eyes looked down at Sonic's face. It was dawn, so in about five seconds Sonic would go from this grizzly appearance to a normal teenage hedgehog.

Shadow smirked as he remembered how even Sonic's Werehog form could pull off cute.

...

_'As of now, I cannot say if I can return your feelings. My fiancé is still lurking around these parts...'_

_ Sonic forced a smile. "S'kay. It's weird, yeah. I know."_

_ Shadow leaned forward and placed his lips next to Sonic's right ear. "But if I knew for sure that she was not here," he whispered. "I'd say I feel exactly the same."_

_ Sonic exhaled heavily and slapped Shadow on the back of the head. _

_ "Ow! What the heck was that for?" he barked at the younger hedgehog, rubbing his head._

_ "You scared me there! Don't do that!" he growled playfully._

_ Shadow snarled and got up. "Well?" he said. "Are you waiting for an invitation? Training begins now. Get up. Find the bear cave. Go."_

_ Shadow chuckled as Sonic grumbled, racing off into the forest._

_ ..._

Shadow softly kissed Sonic's head. "You're a good kid. Sleep well."

Sonic's eyes fluttered open the second Shadow said that. He rubbed his peach muzzle.

"God, you made me run around the forest _five times _last night. How long was I out?" he wondered.

"About the rest of the night," Shadow said, getting up from the bed. "Open your mouth, Sonic," he instructed.

Sonic was curious. "Why?" he asked.

"Just do it."

Sonic gave a childish groan. "Fine," he said, smiling.

Shadow put a finger under Sonic's chin. He inspected Sonic's sparkling teeth. "This is good. Your fangs have grown in."

"What?" shouted Sonic.

"Keep your mouth open," Shadow grumbled. He secured both hands on Sonic's face. He gently kissed him on the lips. "Here, does that make it better?"

Sonic smirked. "I guess so. What's on the agenda for today?" he asked, curling his arms around Shadow's waist. He rested his head on Shadow's chest.

"Well, I have to go to the palace today. Would you like to join me?" he asked.

Sonic stared at Shadow, wide eyed. "The Palace?" he asked.

Shadow smiled softly. "Yes. I need to talk to an old friend and check up on some of my newest creations. You can get a tour around the palace... I'll show you where my room is."

Sonic smirked. "Um. Sure. Why not?" he asked with a shaky laugh.

Shadow looked out the window and took Sonic's hand. "Follow me."

...

The palace was –in a word –awesome.

It was bigger than any mansion times, like, five. It was made of stone, and had various banners hanging around it.

Shadow looked bored as he walked up to the palace. He dragged the awestruck hedgehog behind him.

Sonic looked up at Shadow, and smiled. "You look so... Kingly."

Shadow grimaced. "Don't say that," he snarled.

Sonic looked hurt. "Sorry," he apologized.

Shadow just stared ahead blankly. "I cannot act the same way around my people as when I'm around you. When I say to do something, do it."

"Geez, you're bossy," Sonic observed.

Shadow frowned.

Sonic didn't mind that Shadow could be an ass sometimes. The rest of the time made up for it. Like when he was teaching him lessons, or helping him through the transformation... or just talking.

Suddenly Shadow tensed.

Sonic looked up to see a lavender Cat with a light pink dress and white frill march up to them. The dress cut off right under the shoulders and above her breasts. Two long, white, flowing sleeves that flew past her waist concealed her gloved hands. Her soft pink heels clanked against the stones eerily. Her long lavender hair stuck straight up from a purple hair tie, and some just fell behind her ears. A single violet gem rested on her forehead. Glowing Amber eyes stared into Shadow's crimson ones.

"Hello, Lord Shadow. I've been looking for you everywhere," said the cat, clearly pleased.

Shadow gave a firm nod, not showing the least bit of emotion. "Princess Blaze," he acknowledged.

She frowned. "Do not call me Princess. I have not been called that for the last five hundred years, and I do not intend to be called that now," she said in a strange angered manner.

Shadow gave such a frosty glare that even Sonic flinched.

"I am the new king, am I not? I shall call you what I like and shall not be chastised for such. If I hear that the smallest hint of discontent, you will have to face _me,"_ he said. For some reason, Sonic could see Shadow doing horrible things to the girl.

Blaze paled –even whiter than she naturally was –and stepped back a few inches. "Ah, Princess is fine," she said shakily.

Shadow just stared at her blankly.

"Um, anyway, Espio is looking for you," she mumbled. She wouldn't meet his eyes, and for some reason Sonic could not fathom, Shadow seemed enraged by that.

"Do what you must and bring him to me. I shall be in my chambers," Shadow said, irritated. He grasped Sonic's hand and roughly dragged him down the walkway before Blaze sped up to him.

"So who's the young knight?" she asked, trying to make small talk.

"This is Sonic," Shadow said dryly, eyes flickering to look at said hedgehog. "He is..."

"Your newest creation?" Blaze asked with a smirk. "What a beautiful creature," she observed, looking straight into his eyes. "His eyes are like emeralds, are they not?"

Shadow ignored her.

She frowned. "Well, good luck meeting the Missus," Blaze said with a small nod. She looked at the two uncertainly before running off.

Shadow noticed a silver hedgehog watching them.

"Silver!" he called. "Oh, do stop acting like you can't hear me and get over here," Shadow barked.

A Silver hedgehog with strange blue markings walked over bashfully. His quills stuck up everywhere, and his flat, Amber eyes flitted nervously back and fourth. "Hi, Shadow."

"Shadow?" the addressed snarled. He bared his fangs and towered over the younger one, crimson eyes blaring. "I am your King, you little ingrate. Now why were you listening to my conversation with Miss Blaze?" he demanded.

Silver looked like he would've blushed. "Well, I've been looking for her..." he mumbled.

Shadow sighed, letting his anger go. "She's going to find Espio. Find him and you find her," he said simply.

He watched the younger hedgehog walk away shakily before adding, "And don't let me find you late for our lessons."

Silver looked like he was about to jump out of his skin.

Shadow huffed. He looked down at Sonic, and felt horrified with himself. Sonic looked... scared. Of him.

He felt like a monster.

Shadow –once again –grabbed Sonic roughly before dragging him up to his room. The vampire was breaking loose as the raging sun bared down on him, and he needed to get away from it.

Shadow's room was at the top of the palace. It was a large room with coffins and other knick knacks. Glowing torches and candles lit up the room. On the far wall was a painting of Shadow and Rouge together. Shadow's crimson eyes glowed sexily, even though it was just a painting. His left arm was curled around Rouge's waist. The bat's wings extended beautifully behind her, and she wore a tight black dress. Shadow smiled, his fangs sharp and bared. A film of blood covered the pearly whites of both Vampires.

Sonic shivered as he felt the eyes of the Princess from the painting watching him. He walked over to look at the coffin. Words in a different language were carved into the shining wood.

Sonic looked over at small pictures of the couple. Strange, he thought. Somehow, the hero had stumbled across a small family portrait. It had a happy, sapphire eyed girl with golden blonde hair and an old man with a large stomach and a particularly large moustache. The man wore a white lab coat and the girl had on a blue dress with a silvery parka. Shadow was a regular young hedgehog, eyes glowing happily as he hugged his family. The picture was extremely old, and the parchment it was painted on was extremely thin.

Sonic smiled softly as he held it in his hands. Shadow really _was _a happy, living creature once upon a time.

"What are you doing?"

Sonic put it down quickly and turned around. "Nothing," he said. He gave a timid smirk.

Shadow just gave him a hard and long stare. He shrugged. "Whatever," he sighed, and was about to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" Sonic asked.

Shadow's eyes flicked back to look at Sonic for a moment. "I have lessons. My students are waiting for me. I have delayed them enough. Stay here," he added.

Sonic frowned. "Why can't I come? I mean, I have to learn all this stuff too."

Shadow wondered if he should bring his newest creation down. He knew his students didn't like to share, and were actually aggressive about it. But on the other hand, it would make him not have to worry about what the younger one was doing while he was training...

"Very well," Shadow said, his voice emotionless. "Do not fight with my students, avoid eye contact and sit patiently. I shall not hear a word out of you, will I?" demanded the Vampire.

Sonic nodded, though he felt a tad bit hurt by Shadow's remarks. He just gave his trademark grin. "What, me? I'm an angel, Shads," he snickered.

Shadow looked at the other dryly and did not respond. Just as he was about to open the door, it slammed right open.

Rouge the Bat, fiancé of Shadow and Princess of the Vampires had her nose buried in a book. She had on a purple tank top, black spandex pants and her black leather boots. She bumped into Shadow, startled.

"Oh, sorry hon," she apologized. "I was just reading about that emerald you wanted me to look for," she said, pointing to the book. Her silvery hair was out of her ponytail and shimmered past her waist. "I hate going through the forest. Disgusting. I nearly tripped and killed myself trying to fly over a tree." Rouge smiled, though, and looked at Shadow. "What?" she asked. "No hello kiss?"

Shadow bent down and kissed her lightly. "There," he said. "Now I really must go. I have lessons..."

"Who's this?" she interrupted.

Sonic looked up. "Um, I'm..."

"Do not answer unless I command it," Shadow snarled. Sonic shut up. "This is Sonic, my newest creation. A true masterpiece, if you ask me. A half blood: Werehog and Vampire," he said, a hint of pride in his tone.

Rouge's eyes widened. "What a feat, my husband!" she cried. Shadow shrugged. Rouge looked at Sonic like he was a horse waiting to be bought. "Oh, nice abs," she said, throwing a wink at Sonic.

Sonic stared at her blankly.

"Please do calm down. _I _won't rip your throat out," she giggled.

"I'm just..." Sonic tried to think up an excuse. "Tired," he decided.

Rouge smiled sweetly. "You should rest here tonight, sugar. We have an extra coffin in the back. It would be nice to have visitors," she added.

Sonic showed the smallest of grins –he hated this girl. Her sugary voice did not sway him in the least.

Rouge beamed. "Great! I'll go get it ready. Have fun at lessons you two!" she said proudly.

Shadow smirked, just a bit. He bid her farewell before telling Sonic to 'Come along.' He led Sonic through the chambers.

"So what do you think of Rouge?" he asked suddenly.

"I don't like her," Sonic mumbled.

This caused Shadow to smile. "Of course you don't," he teased. When Sonic blushed, he lifted his chin up with a finger. He kissed the younger gently, though tried to hold in his laughter. He was just too cute.

This action sent Sonic's mind whirling. Hesitantly, he buried his fingers into the thick black pelt on Shadow's hips. His breathing became ragged when Shadow's arms wound around his waist. Sonic moved his arms to wrap around Shadow's neck.

Shadow's eyes opened at a soft moan. He smiled at the younger hedgehog in his arms. "You're adorable," he murmured.

Sonic blush. "Yeah, yeah... Just don't tell the guys, okay?"

"Promises, promises..." he muttered before snatching up Sonic's lips with his own.

Sonic's brain turned to mush. He couldn't think about anything but those soft lips on his own, or just the fact that it was Shadow kissing him. Not Amy.

And he also relished in the fact that Shadow was _his _at the moment, and not with Rouge. He had to hold himself back from ripping the bat's throat out.

Shadow departed, leaving Sonic distraught. They broke the kiss before it should've ended, and it left Sonic wanting more. Shadow looked down at him blankly, and whispered, "Stand up straight and look normal."

Sonic was panting quietly but tried to compose himself as a few Vampires walked by them, all lowering their heads under the freezing glare of their King. True, they had seen nothing, but Shadow had to act like the cruel King, or else...

Shadow dragged Sonic along, once again. Sonic complained about the rough handling and the creeps who were trying to get a sneak peek. Shadow just listened and bit back a smirk.

"Be patient," he murmured.

Sonic pouted and sighed. "You walk like an old man."

Shadow looked shocked. "_An old man?"_

Sonic nodded. "You'd be eating my dust," he said cockily. "I mean, after all, I am the fastest creature alive."

Shadow grinned. "Well I'm the fast creature of _the undead. _Beat that, Werehog," he chuckled. He winked at Sonic before shooting down the hall.

Sonic was gaping. "You... GET BACK HERE! FAAAAAKER!"

...

"You cheated."

This is what Sonic's been saying for the last ten minutes.

"For the final time, Sonic, I did not cheat. I use my own energy to power my hover skates, so just get on with your half life," Shadow snapped.

"But you used that Chaos Control thingy! YOU. CHEATED," Sonic snarled, quills bristling in anger.

"I'm not even going to respond to that, Sonic. You may be cute, but you're damn annoying," Shadow grumbled as he walked into the battle arena. It was a large space outside, with bleachers. It was rounded off into a circle, and a group of Vampires waited in the center. Sonic wondered how they were all able to be in the sunlight.

Shadow walked up to the group, and all the vampires either bowed or curtsied. Shadow remained unresponsive, but he nudged Sonic's shoulder, and hissed, "Bow."

Sonic did just that, hastily.

Shadow put his hand on his shoulder when he signaled that it was time to get up.

"Hi, Lord Shadow!" the girls squealed happily.

"Hello, girls," he responded blankly. The girls laughed giddily and twirled stray quills around their fingers, trying to look cute.

Shadow took absolutely no notice.

The males... well, there weren't many. There was Silver... and... actually, he was it. He looked nervous, but tried to act serious.

Shadow talked about what they were going to do, but said: "Rather than tell, I do. Get up."

The girls would always pretend to fall at the last moment so Shadow would catch them...

Only to drop them flat on their backs.

Shadow was now battling Silver, but he always won. It didn't even look like he was trying. "Stand up straight," he barked. "Never lose sight of me," he growled. "Stop daydreaming and fight!"

Silver looked pretty beat up.

The two were moving incredibly fast, Shadow evading the attacks with ease, and Silver barely missing his by inches. Sonic watched, sucked into their fight. He had the #1 fan foam finger and everything.

It ended quickly.

Shadow had the other pinned to the ground, fangs just touching the skin on his throat. "Dead," he whispered.

Silver groaned, "Again?"

"Again," Shadow confirmed grimly. He helped Silver up, but smirked a bit.

Silver timidly smiled too. "Um, thanks," he said.

Shadow nodded. "That was good. I've needed to work out."

Silver looked over at Sonic. "He's not dead," he said bluntly.

Shadow nodded. "Yes. He is a half blood. Half Vampire half Werewolf. He is my newest creation, and I'm proud to say it."

"How old is he?" asked Silver. "30, 40, 50...?" he guessed, since Shadow usually kept the Vampires hidden until they could protect themselves.

"Actually, he's only a month and a half," Shadow said smugly.

Silver looked shocked. "And you brought him HERE?" he gasped. "They'll eat him alive!"

Shadow just stared at Sonic chatting with the girls. "He is a good kid, Silver. You know I only get the best."

Silver blushed. "Uh, thanks?"

Shadow waved it off. "Never mind that. Where is Espio?" he asked.

"Err; he was supposed to be here an hour ago. Why do you ask?" Silver said, surprised at how friendly Shadow was being.

"We were supposed to train as well," Shadow said, a bit disappointed that his competition was late.

"I can fight against ya."

Shadow froze at that voice, slowly turning around to look a Sonic. "What did you just say?" he demanded.

"I could fight you. Should be easy enough," Sonic chuckled.

Shadow looked dumbstruck. "Are you daft? You have seen all my students, who have been training for the last ninety to one hundred years, and none have defeated me. Nobody has defeated me," he growled. His crimson eyes flared angrily.

"Scared you're gonna lose?" taunted Sonic.

Shadow hissed at the arrogant hedgehog. "No. I _never _lose. What a shame it will be to lose such a valued creation," he spat. His fangs lowered from his lips and sharpened.

"Don't have a temper tantrum, _my lord," _Sonic teased. "C'mon, Count _Flab_ula. Let's fight," he snickered

A snarl ripped out of Shadow's clenched teeth. He stepped forward, beckoning Sonic with his fingers. "Come here. It's time for you to taste your own blood."

"It's no fun if there's not a scar in it."

"Good. This will be _loads _of fun."

...

By the end of the fight, both creatures were panting. Shadow's legs felt like they were about to give out underneath him as he gasped for air. His entire body felt sore, but pain was not on his mind. The only thought that passed was: _'Why can't I beat him?'_

Sonic was thinking the same thing. When fighting Shadow, he realized that he had found his match.

Shadow was in a rage. Never before had anyone gotten so close to beating him. This was his downfall. Never before had he met his equal.

Never before had he felt so alive.

He felt the wind rushing by as he raced towards the cerulean hedgehog. In this form, his counterpart was smaller and more agile. Shadow was his size –maybe a few inches taller –but nonetheless lethal. Shadow's moves were deadly, and only got worse after every moment.

But enthralling for the younger. All it took was a snarky comment before Shadow nearly had him in a death grip.

_'Why can't I defeat him?'_

Before they could attack one another again, Rouge landed between them.

"Stop! What are you trying to do, kill each other!" she screamed. She ran over to Shadow, who regained his composure. "Are you okay? What did you do to Sonic?" she demanded.

_"I _didn't do _anything!"_ he sighed. "Listen, I need to get some sleep. Where are you going?" he asked as Rouge began to walk away.

"It's almost nightfall," Rouge said. "I think I found out where that emerald is. I will NOT get lost trying to find it this time!" she declared.

Shadow kissed her cheek and bid her farewell.

...

Back in Shadow's room, the first thing the grouchy vampire did was hop into his coffin.

"You're just angry that I won!" Sonic yelled.

Growling was heard from the inside. "You didn't win."

"Yeah, yeah," Sonic laughed with a roll of his eyes. "Whatever you say, Shads," he chuckled.

No response.

"You okay in there Shads?"

Nothing.

Sonic walked over to the coffin and gently opened the lid. A vision of Shadow with arms crossed over his chest laid on the cushions.

But it wasn't REALLY his king.

Sonic closed his eyes and jumped in.

...

"Whoa..."

It was like the biggest Master Bedroom ever. Rich colors were on the walls and sheets of the bed. Shadow was pacing back and forth until his head snapped up at the sound.

"What are you doing in here?" he demanded.

Sonic smiled. "I couldn't wait to see you," he said.

Shadow frowned. "This coffin is enchanted with the power of Chaos. By no means should you be able to get here."

Sonic shrugged. "My friends always told me I was 'special.'"

Shadow raised an eye ridge. "I don't think that they were too far off, my blue friend."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Stop talking like an old man. We're alone, remember?" he asked.

Shadow's shoulder dropped. "Ah, yes. I forgot. Sorry," he apologized. He combed his fingers through his black quills. I've been all out of sorts lately."

Sonic walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Shadow's waist. He gently kissed the older male.

Shadow broke apart to look Sonic in the eyes, standing a few inches taller. He placed his hands on Sonic's chest and brought him close. "Did you know that I love you?" he asked quietly.

Sonic purred at the touch. "Well..."

"Well...?"

Sonic moaned as Shadow kissed at his jaw. "I... Chaos, can that wait till later?" he groaned.

Shadow shrugged. "Sure. Why not."

...

_A young hedgehog girl –possibly the age of sixteen – was running down long, dark hallways desperately. She panted for air as she forced her legs to take long strides down the corridor. There were no candles; the only light was the silver light of the moon illuminating the darkened halls. _

_ The girl had brown quills and peach fur. Her sapphire eyes shone with fear as she ran, a dark figure in the shadows following her in hot pursuit. _

_ She stopped for a moment, body tense, as her bright eyes scanned the halls for an escape. She bolted down the first hall she set her sights on._

_ Her long strides didn't mask her gasps as she struggled to get away from her stalker. She gave a shriek as she found that she had met a dead end._

_ The predator stepped forward, his face illuminating in the darkness. _

_ It was Shadow._

_ His irises glowed murderously as a clawed hand forced her chin up, making her look at him. _

_ "Our little game is coming to an end, my dear. I am bored of such entertainment. I'm thirsty," he hissed. To make his point, fangs lowered from his lips. _

_ The girl gasped, pressing herself to the wall and slinking to the ground. _

_ "Such fun, hunting down prey as beautiful as you," he sighed, hands tightening on the girl's jaw. Tears formed in her eyes, not only from the pressure, but the fear of the lethal creature above her._

_ Shadow bent down, looking her straight in the eyes. He placed his lips at her ear. "Normally I wouldn't dare sully my insides with one as insignificant or as scrawny as you, my dear. But tonight, I will make an exception, just for you."_

_ A sob escaped her throat, pure terror shining in her eyes. "Why are y-you doing this?" she whispered._

_ "I am too weak to leave my domain. I have no choice but to feed on you pathetic slaves, wench," he sneered. "So if I was you, I would gladly close that mouth of yours and pray that I don't rip you to shreds, just for the pleasure of seeing your blood on the ground."_

_ "Why do you want to hurt me?" she asked, clearly stalling._

_ Shadow sighed. Seeing pain through others eases my own," he snarled._

_ "B-but..."_

_ "Enough!" he howled. "This is the day you die._

_ Fangs snapped out lower as his head whipped like lightening to her neck._

_ Screaming was heard from all over the palace, Vampires of all kinds shuddering._

_ The hunt was over._

...

Sonic was sleeping like the dead.

His arms were wrapped around Shadow's waist, his face buried in Shadow's messy chest fluff. They were sleeping in a large king sized bed. Sonic was smiling softly, definitely enjoying the dream he was having.

Shadow had one arm lying limply on Sonic's hip, the other resting by the blue one's side. He woke up groggy, rubbing his crimson eyes with ungloved hands.

"Get up," Shadow murmured.

"Ah!" Sonic yelled, bolting upright. His head conked right into Shadow's, both falling over.

"Ow, Shadow grumbled. "You have one hard head, kid," he muttered.

Sonic blushed. "Sorry," he apologized. Peach lips gently kissed the ice cold forehead of his crush.

Shadow sighed. "Its fine," but he met the lips of the younger with his own. He broke it, holding Sonic's face gently in his soft hands. Sonic couldn't believe the dream last night. How could that have been the same Shadow?

"I have this feeling that I had to do something..." Sonic muttered.

"What about go home? You've accompanied me inside this coffin for the last three days, remember?"

Sonic felt a wave of panic nearly sweep him away. "Crap!" he yelled. "I have to go!" he whispered. He got off the bed and started to jump.

"What are you doing?" asked Shadow.

"Well, I was dropped into here, when I was transported, so I think I'll have to jump to get out," Sonic said.

Shadow rolled his eyes. He knew Sonic wasn't the smartest of creatures, but this was just too funny. He wrapped an arm around Sonic's waist and led him to a door. When he opened it, a burst of colors came forward. "Go on," Shadow urged. "I'll be back at our home by tomorrow. Spend some time with your friends. It'll do some good for you, okay?" he said, smiling.

Sonic looked uneasy. He didn't really want to leave, but then he thought of Knuckles' pissed off face and Tails teary eyes, he decided to go. With one last farewell kiss to his mate, he ran out the door.

Too bad he crashed right into a wall.

...

**I am SO sorry I can't explain anything! But PMs are back up and I'll try to update more often, promise! **

** Shadow: pfft. Yeah right.**

** Sonic: In other words, NEVER AGAIN!**

** Stop being so negative! **

** Bye!**


	5. Golden Eyes

**Hi again! Roxie here!**

** Sonic: Chaos, she back Shadow! RUN! *Runs away screaming and waving arms like a maniac***

**Shadow: …**

**READ AND LOVE IT! MWAHAHA!**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Shadow watched Sonic run out of the palace, smiling softly. The sun just glittered ahead, and he watched the little blue hedgehog race furiously past a certain lavender cat, blowing her dress straight up.

Shadow could hear the death threats.

Shadow's grin was from ear to ear, knowing he'd have to battle the cat girl later. He walked out the magical door, popping out of the coffin.

When Shadow went by the window, a horrible zap of freezing cold struck his head. "Ah," he gasped, swaying to the side. Knowing what was going to happen, he staggered to a chair in the room. A sharp intake of breath before he drops to his knees, the pain unbearable, clinging to the arm of the chair. Shadow was shaking as the wood beneath his fingers began to break from the exertion he was putting into it. He panted as the room began to spin around him.

"What... what is happening to me?" he whispered.

Black lids slid over crimson orbs as the King gently fell to the ground.

...

Rouge was perched atop the glowing green emerald, chatting away aimlessly while the red echidna was trying to slam his head into the cave walls.

'God, when will she SHUT UP?' he thought.

"And she gave me a PLAID SHIRT! Can you believe it? Plaid! I swear the help these days are getting worse."

Knuckles rolled his amethyst eyes. "Plaid is actually in. A lot of girls in the tribe wear them," he said.

She shrugged. "In my day, we wore gowns of the softest silk and the finest colors. And what is this 'in?'" she asked. "This century's English is horrid. In means inside, so where is this 'in,'" she demanded.

"In means in style, halfwit," he exclaimed.

"Who are you calling a halfwit, you smelly echidna!" she growled. Her flat, piercing aqua eyes glared him down.

"That's the smell of a REAL man," Knuckles retorted, shoulders hunched. "Anyways, why are you even here? You don't sound like you like it much anyway."

Rouge sighed. "Ah, so true. But alas, there is nothing better to do."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" the enraged one barked.

"From a Princess? But of course," she said.

"Sure doesn't seem like it," he grumbled. "Besides, isn't your husband at home with you?" he asked.

"_Soon – _to be husband," she corrected.

"Yeah, whatever," Knuckles said. "So anyways, isn't he home? I'm pretty sure that's what you've been talking about for the last hour."

"You weren't listening?" she shrieked.

Every red hair on the echidna's body stood straight up. "Um, yes I was. Of course I was," he said uneasily. He wouldn't meet her glowing aqua eyes, almost as if she was Medusa.

He was afraid he'd get the same outcome.

Rouge let it go. "Anyways, I gotta get going," she sighed. Just as she sat up, a pain searing coldness zapped her across the chest. She stumbled off of the emerald, looking as pale as her hair.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Knuckles. He felt a bit of worry for the bat girl, even if she _was _annoying as hell.

Rouge shook her head. "Something's wrong," she muttered, wincing. "Something's wrong with Shadow."

"Then why are you feeling it?" asked Knuckles.

"I feel all that my creator feels. We are Bound," she muttered, trying to push herself upright.

Knuckles helped her up. Her wings spread out uneasily as she limped over to the cave entrance. She looked at Knuckles for a moment before soaring off into the woods.

_Please be okay, Shadow._

...

Sonic was having an okay day. Amt hadn't annoyed him much, and he was off to see Tails.

"Mr. Sonic!"

Sonic turned around to see Cream bouncing up to him. She smiled happily, and he opened up his arms for her. She hugged him. "Mr. Sonic, what have you been doing?" she asked sweetly.

"Ah, nothing. I've been training with Shadow," he said with a smirk. He looked around. "But you can't tell anyone, kiddo. Promise?" he said, sticking his pinky finger out at her.

"I promise!" she said loyally. He intertwined her finger with his.

This was during the day, so Sonic looked much friendlier. His peach lips tugged into a smile.

"Is Mr. Shadow... better now?" she asked quietly. "Oh, I really hope he is," she murmured. She paced back and forth, looking like she would burst into tears if someone didn't assure her that it was okay.

"He's good now, Cream. I'm having an awesome time with him." _Really awesome..._

Cream smiled. "Can I see him again?" she asked.

Sonic frowned. "Well, uh, he's kind of busy right now, and the place where he's at is really dangerous for people like us," he said uneasily.

Cream looked older than she really was. "People like us? We're all the same," she said. "We just have different feeding habits."

Sonic stared at her, jaw nearly crashing to the ground. When he managed to regain composure, he managed to say, "You've been hanging around Tails too much, kid."

She beamed proudly. "He's so smart!"

"I know," Sonic sighed. "Too smart." Sonic mused over his little fox buddy.

"Why are we fighting the Vampires anyway?" she asked. "Mr. Shadow's very nice."

"I know," Sonic said quietly. "But that's not the case with all of them. There can be some very mean Vampires Cream. They can hurt you," he said gently, crouching down to meet her eye to eye.

Cream pouted stubbornly. "Werewolves have hurt me too," she said. "Look at this," she said, pointing to a large black and blue bruise on her leg.

"Cream! How the hell didya get that?" gasped Sonic.

Cream blushed, tugging on her sock to cover up her ankle, and Sonic noticed her slight limp as she stepped back. "Mr. Robotnik pushed me down the stairs yesterday," she blubbered.

Sonic hugged her. "He's going down," he muttered. "Why'd he do that?" he asked, slowly planning out Ivo's slow and painful death.

"He said I was too happy and smelled like a vampire," she sniffed.

"How could you smell like a Vampire? You haven't seen me or Shadow in weeks," Sonic said, exasperated.

Cream didn't look too happy either. "I don't know. He said I was the devil kid. I'm not bad, right Mr. Sonic? Right?" she was close to tears again.

Sonic shook his head. "Ivo isn't the brightest bulb in the factory, if you know what I mean," he said calmly, though his insides were raving.

Cream sniffed once again, but pausing. "Mr. Sonic, your scent is different. You smell sweet," she observed.

Sonic's eyes narrowed a bit. "Can you keep a secret Cream?"

"Oh yes!" she cried.

"One that you won't even tell your mom or Amy?" he said.

Cream looked uncomfortable now. "Well, my mommy says that I shouldn't keep secrets from her. Amy always asks me what's wrong."

Sonic shrugged. "Then I can't tell you," he said.

Cream looked desperate. "I promise I won't tell! Cross my heart!" she declared.

Sonic then proceeded to tell her how he was part Vampire. When he was away he was training with Shadow. He told her about the Vampires he had met, and to prove it, let his fangs slide down past his lips.

Cream had said, 'ooh, pretty!'

It wasn't really what Sonic was aiming for on the Scare Test. Shadow was going to give him an F for sure now... he groaned.

Cream had promised that she wouldn't tell another soul. Sonic told her to go home. He had more important matters to press on.

...

Sonic was sitting on top of the Master Emerald, which was making a certain echidna enraged.

"Sonic, you get down here right now!" he howled.

Sonic grinned goofily at Knuckles, but refused to move.

"I said: GET. DOWN!"

Sonic just turned on his ipod and tuned his friend out. "What was that?" he asked innocently. "I can't hear you."

Knuckles tried shaking the Emerald, pounding it –which got him a twenty minute lecture from the Greats Tikal and Chaos –and finally pulled out his last trick.

The Greats are the Spirits that live inside the Master Emerald.

He started throwing rocks at his King.

"Oi, take it easy, Knuckles!" the blue one yelped.

"Get off my Emerald, and I'll think about not beating you to a pulp," Knuckles growled, hurling a stone straight at Sonic's head. This would leave a good bruise on that ego of his, oh yes...

"Knuckles, just calm down," Sonic said, moving to his left quickly, just barely missing a chunk of cement.

"Not until you get down from there!" he snarled, his last throw finally making contact.

Sonic went flying off, but felt no pain. Shadow had explained that, as a Vampire, the body numbs and they don't feel pain. Unless it be psychological.

Sonic grumbled as he got up, dusting himself off. "I was just here to see ya. You wouldn't come out unless I touched that damn emerald."

The Greats' faces appeared. Tikal frowned and Chaos... well Chaos was just Chaos. They looked disapprovingly at Sonic. "We can hear you, ya know," Tikal sighed.

"Hi, Tikal!" Sonic greeted happily.

"Oh, hey Sonic!" she called. They were about to chat, and Knuckles heard enough gossip for a century.

And to make it worse, the bat girl was coming as soon as she was sure Shadow was stable.

As Sonic talked, he had this nagging feeling at the back of his head. He tried to shake it off, but it kept screaming: 'Your master!'

When Knuckles finally put a blanket over the emerald, he pulled Sonic into the other room. He looked dead serious.

"We need to stop this war with the Vampires," he said.

"Oh?" Sonic said suspiciously. "And why is that? My dad died in this war, if you have forgotten," he said in a murderous tone.

"I know," Knuckles said quietly. "But they aren't that bad. I mean, I met the Princess, Rouge, and she's kinda... nice."

Sonic snarled, his fangs appearing sharper than they had before. Knuckles recoiled.

"You..."

"Yes, I'm one of them," Sonic snarled. "I can't believe she'd cheat!" he growled. He grabbed a rock a rock, and then threw it at a rock column. The rock was hurtled through the air and crashed into the rock.

"Watch it, Sonic!" he growled, a bit freaked out.

Think about the hedgehog that did it, not even understanding what he did. All that went through the blue furry's mind was: WTF!

"Sonic, the council's gonna kill you," Knuckles muttered.

"They already know," Sonic snarled, his thumb trying to force his fangs back in. "You have any gum?"

Knuckles looked dumbfounded, and in serious need of a nap. "No, I don't have gum. And the whole council knows, Sonic?"

"Yes," he answered after a moment of hesitation. His eyes locked with amethyst. "And you know their queen," he said in a deadpan tone.

Knuckles rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well, actually, she came here to steal the emerald. But instead, I'm stuck playing Therapist with her," he groaned, remembering how Rouge droned on, and _on..._

"She's evil. Don't talk to her."

"Hey, how would you know? And... Wait, how do you know her?"

Sonic looked embarrassed. "Well, when I was a vampire, I might have... I dunno... met her on... certain occasions," he mumbled.

Knuckles raised an eye ridge.

"Anyways, why did she leave?" Sonic asked, twiddling his thumbs.

"Said something about her fiancé. He's in critical condition or somethin' like that," Knuckles said, bored.

Sonic went bone white. "What?" he whispered.

""Said something was happening to him. Crucial that she got there quick."

Sonic could barely hear him anymore. Was the room moving? Who turned on the heat? His head was pounding.

"She said something about being Bound to her master."

Now Sonic understood, but not much. An image of Shadow falling to the ground, motionless.

Sonic had to leave. Now.

"I have to go," he called, running out.

Knuckles was left alone, tired... and craving a sandwich.

...

Sonic raced up the palace steps, totally getting lost, but the picture of Shadow burned into his brain.

He saw Blaze rushing through the halls.

"Where's Shadow?" he growled.

She looked at him, eyes unemotional. Her lips were spread into a thin line, eyes narrowed. "Why would you care?" she snarled.

Sonic hissed menacingly at her. "I want to know where he is, and if you don't tell me _right now, _I'll hang your dress from the flagpole at the top of the castle," he threatened.

Blaze looked astonished. "What?" she gasped.

"You heard me," he said smugly. "Now tell me or we're drying it the hard way."

She growled at him, golden eyes flashing. "Fine, you little rat. He's in the infirmary down the hall. Go up the stairs and make an immediate left."

Sonic left her, blowing her dress up –once again –with the blast of speed.

When Sonic made it to the room, he threw open the door, eyes searching for his master wildly. "Shadow?" he called.

"Shush, child," a southern voice chided.

Sonic looked up, meeting the dull golden eyes of a young hedgehog. She had light red fur and jade eyes. It seemed that it was impossible for any Vampire to be old, after seeing all the beauties prancing around the castle.

He was just wondering why more of them had golden eyes.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I was just..."

"Oh, it's fine. Just quiet yourself and sit on down," she said, patting a chair next to her. Sonic's emerald eyes looked at the seat reluctantly. "Don't worry, boy. I won't rip your leg off, Scout's honor," she promised with a wink.

Sonic sat next to her silently while she tended to a sleeping Vampire child.

"How old is that kid?" Sonic asked as he watched her sew the child's arm back on.

"About three," the old lady huffed.

"Why is his arm ripped off?" Sonic exclaimed, wondering what the hell these Vampires did for fun.

"The boys were playing down by the creek after watching their King fight with you," she said with a smile. "You are quite the inspiration," she said with a nod.

Sonic, like his normal cocky self, went on to tell her how he trains and yadda, yadda, yadda. She seemed interested and listened, however.

"You are quite young," she observed.

"Yeah, sixteen," Sonic said proudly.

"My, my, you are young. The Master waits usually at least thirty years before revealing his new... ah, _pets," _she said carefully.

"What? Oh, no, I've been a Vampire for... A month and a half. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that was it," Sonic said with a yawn, stretching.

"My Lord! He would do that? Does he want to get you killed, or somethin' of those sorts?" she said, flabbergasted.

"No, but as you can see, I can put up a good fight," he said with a smirk.

"I know that," she laughed. "Nobody has ever defeated Lord Shadow. Not even his father," she said softly.

"What do you mean? His dad fought him?" asked Sonic, confused by the sudden switch in the situation.

"Yes, yes, and it was such a dreary battle. Half of the nation supporting Our Lord and the other half fighting His Majesty, and it ended in total bloodshed."

"So it ended well then, since Shadow's King," Sonic said.

The young hedgehog shook her head. "No. When The Prince overthrows The King, he calls upon the Power of Chaos. When that happens, there is always a trade."

"What kind of trade?"

"Lord Shadow became horrid. He had traded all that was left of his humanity, his soul for the power to kill his father. In the process, however, he became far worse than his father had ever been. He destroyed a whole town of innocents for absolutely no reason at all. He single handedly murdered a group of our own kind's children for playing in his throne room. He lured a small child into his lair and killed her after she played with the items in his room." The woman clucked her tongue, shaking her head. "Mmm, mmm," she mumbled.

Sonic was cold, and could not imagine Shadow in the way she described him. "What did he look like?" he asked.

She didn't look too happy. "Well, I have a portrait that was done of him. Look at this picture as I tell you his long, pain filled story," she said, handing him a parchment so old it nearly crumbled in his hands.

It was Shadow, but his eyes were a dreaded gold, in slits like that of a cat. His fangs drooped lower than his lips, his face twisted into a feral snarl. Darkness swarmed around his lithe form as the ebony creature glared at whoever was doing this. It looked like he was about to attack.

Sonic was fazed by his glowing golden eyes, though. He had seen them on some of the others, like Blaze, Silver, and even the old lady who was staring at him now.

She smiled. "Let me explain, um..." she said, looking for a name.

"Sonic," he said. "Sonic the hedgehog!" Those were his favorite three words.

The woman gave a confused look at his enthusiasm, but continued. "It's very hard to explain, but Shadow used this power called Chaos. When a Vampire turns, they still have their human soul. Usually it dies after the hundredth year, but Shadow's hadn't died until his battle with his father two hundred years ago. The trade the Chaos took from him was the trade of his life for the freedom of his people."

Sonic was quiet. Shadow seemed like a good ruler, still...

"When he turned, his fiancé, Rouge, was only... hmmm... ten years into her life as a vampire. I think it scared her to see Shadow like that. She was a very smart girl – not that I'm saying she isn't now- but was convinced that she could find the 'cure' for her love. She read every book she could find on Chaos, spending every hour in Shadow's library. It took her one hundred years to find it, but she found an ancient ritual to bring back the soul. She didn't care for the Vampire side of Shadow, you see. She only cared for the soul inside of the Vampire's body, the one who fed her and took care of her.

"She had taken great care to do this, however, for when the Vampire gains control, he does not like to give it back. Especially the King.

"She had locked him in the library, and at every door stood Shadow's creations, who also wished for their old kind Leader. She began to recite the spell, and Shadow did not like this. Many attacks were tired on her, but finally the magic began to work. Shadow had fallen.

"Seven nights later, a very confused King woke up, asking which century it was," she chuckled. She stared at Sonic for a moment. "This marks the date at which he had fallen two hundred years ago. The Guards worry that this might mean that the Vampire had attacked again," she sighed. (She had been talking the whole time)

Sonic was silent, which was a first for him. "Can… Can I see him?" he asked; voice barely audible.

"Follow me," she said, hobbling to the back. "And the name's Amma."

"… Oh. Okay. Amma," he said with a smirk, following the young hedgehog into a hall behind the office.

The room was gigantic. It had rows beyond rows of coffins lined up. The room looked like an ill lit cave, and only had a few lanterns every twenty or so coffins apart.

"Stay close to me, kiddo," she whispered. "They get all crazy when they wake up."

Sonic went pale; his heart –which only beat once every five minutes now –was rather loud at the moment.

The young hedgehog had red fur, golden eyes, and a sweet smile. But as of now, she looked like she was trying hard to remember something.

"What's wrong?" asked Sonic, willing to help.

"Well…" she murmured. "This is quite embarrassing, but I forgot where I put Shadow," she said sheepishly.

"You're kidding, right?" Sonic asked, dumbstruck. "You managed to lose your King?"

Amma giggled. "It wasn't intentional," she laughed. "Hmm…" she mumbled, lifting up a lid. "Not this one… Nope…. Let me try again… DEFINITELY NOT~! … Maybe I should get a map, or find the tour guide…"

At this rate, Sonic would be as old as she was.

"How About the gold one sitting on the big rock over there?" he suggested.

"Ah! Yes~! That one! Keep your eyes on it while I go fetch my hiking gear," she hummed.

"Or…" Sonic growled, annoyed, "I can just carry you up."

Amma blinked. "Oh yes! Or we could do that!" she agreed.

'Stupid old lady…' Sonic thought irritably. He was hungry, sleepy, and Amma just didn't shut up.

Finally, they made it to the top of the rock and Amma stared down at the keyboard, putting a finger on her chin. "Now I know I know the password…" she mumbled aimlessly.

Sonic swore right then and there that he would find the cure to amnesia one day.

"Oh, it is KING! I remember now," she beamed.

"King? What kind of stupid password is that?" Sonic demanded.

"Well, it's better than PASSWORD," she said, acting as if this were obvious. "That would just be stupid."

"Yeah, real stupid," he muttered. "And I thought Vampires don't go all modern."

"That's only the King and Queen," she said, wrestling with the lock. She planted her feet on the lid before giving it another tug. "They just refuse to get on with the times, groovy cat," she grunted.

'Groovy Cat?' Sonic wondered. 'Since when is that modern?' Looking at Amma, he moved her feet from the lid, placing them on the side so that it swung open with ease. Amma went flying with the pressure she gave to the lid.

"I'm okay!" she called, but the only thing Sonic saw where her legs sticking out from the wall in which she had collided with.

He rolled his emerald eyes as he opened up the coffin, and looked at Shadow.

Shadow's muzzle was no longer a pasty apricot color. It was pale white. He looked like a ghost as he rested there. His breath was a hollow, raspy sound. His quills were the same, but the red stripes dull, the outline gold. Something was wrong here. Slowly, black lids struggled to lift.

"What the… Where the hell am I?" Shadow wondered aloud. His dull crimson eyes looked around. A line of gold outlined the irises. "Sonic? Why are there three of you?"

Sonic laughed lightly at this. "Here, he said, lifting Shadow up. "Let me bring you back to your bedroom."

Shadow swayed from side to side when he was put on his feet. He looked like he was bout to either pass out or vomit. He leaned into Sonic for support, muttering, "I was so sure I was in my room… This has to be a dream."

Sonic helped Shadow walk down the stairs, hands resting gently on Shadow's thin waist. Shadow hated being so helpless, but shut up about it because he didn't want to be ditched inside here.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"The infirmary," Sonic answered with a smirk.

"… We have an infirmary?" he asked.

"You've lived here for over eight hundred years and you didn't know that?" asked Sonic. Was it oblivious day or something?

"I don't make it a habit to get myself hurt, and I can repair myself," Shadow grumbled defensively, the gold in his eyes glinting. "Besides, I'm usually not in the palace. I make myself stay at my other home."

"You mean _our _other home," Sonic corrected cockily. "You said so the other day."

Grumbling was heard from the other.

"Aw, c'mon," Sonic cooed. "You know you love me."

"Define 'Love,'" Shadow mumbled.

Amma wobbled over to him. "Oh yeah, help the King, but not the old Lady," she chuckled.

Shadow arched an eye ridge.

"This is Amma," Sonic introduced. Amma curtsied, her long red dress billowing out.

Shadow looked bored, but nodded. "Thank you for your services, Nurse. I will let Rouge stop by here to repay you," he said. His black lids began to droop. "Ah…. Now if you'll excuse me, I must leave before I end up sleeping on your floor…"

"Strange," Amma interrupted. "You are not as cruel as our King must be, correct?"

Shadow straightened. "That is none of your business, he snarled, letting a hiss leave with pathetic restraint.

Sonic elbowed Amma. "Hey, be polite," he muttered.

Amma smiled at him beatifically. "Anything for you," she giggled.

Sonic stepped back nervously, clinging to Shadow. "I'll see you later… maybe…" he muttered.

XxXxXxXxX

Shadow was resting in his large king sized bed, reading a book and watching the embers crack and sizzle in the fireplace. His lower half was under the soft, silk sheets of the bed. His eyes were trained on the text, reading over the words with an incredible speed. The girl in the book was sitting, staring out over the horizon, terribly oblivious to the man stalking her in the shadows. He lifted his knife, prepared to attack…

And the Shadow felt pressure on his lips. He froze, but relaxed when he found out who it was.

Rouge had caught him unprepared for once.

"Hey, sugar," she greeted teasingly.

"Hello."

"That's it? No 'how are you' or 'How was your day dear?' I used to love it when you teased me with the latter," she giggled.

Shadow looked at Rouge up and down. She was wearing a see through nightgown, but Shadow did not look as impressed as he once would have been. As a six hundred year old –nearing seven hundred –it would have meant a few hours with the door locked. As a seven hundred year old, Shadow would allow himself to be with her if that was what she wished.

Now it did not interest him in the least.

"How was your day, dear?" he asked, imitating the goofy voice he had preformed to her about a hundred years ago.

She giggled again, coming to rest next to him. "Anything you want to do?" she asked suggestively.

Shadow looked at her blankly.

"Anything?"

"Not particularly."

She sweat dropped. She was getting nowhere.

"You don't do anything with me anymore," she complained.

Shadow shrugged.

"Please," she begged. "Something. Even a kiss."

Shadow complied. He grunted as he lifted her into his lap. He gently placed his lips on hers, doing as she wished. She wrapped her arms around his neck, looking into the eyes of her fiancé, who was emotionless. She tried to ignore the golden glint, but shivered against her valiant efforts. When she had finally managed to pry his mouth open with his own, he started to push her away. She frowned, but understood when he winced, holding his temples.

"Ah… the darker side of my soul curses me," he groaned. Rouge gave him a dry look. "What?" Another look. "Okay! I feel like shit right now, you happy? The children of this generation speak such foul words. In my day, my creator would have rinsed out my mouth with soap," he recalled, snout crinkling at the memory.

Rouge laughed. "Lighten up, Shadow."

"Lighten up? What is this 'lighten up?' I would rather not be glowing, thank you very much," Shadow grumbled, shifting uncomfortably underneath the blankets.

"It means be happy for once," Rouge chuckled.

Shadow watched her carefully. "I know that you are disappointed with me," he said quietly. "But you must understand that my… transformation… has altered me in many ways. I am still the rebellious teenager who loves you," he said softly.

Rouge had tears –venom –in her eyes. "Oh, Shadow, I'm sorry for being so selfish!" she sobbed.

"As you said, 'lighten up.'"

She looked out the window. "Oh! It's already night! I have to go out and get my wedding dress," she said quickly, praying that Shadow wouldn't detect the false note in her voice.

Shadow shrugged. "Be back soon," he sighed.

He watched the colors flow out and grab Rouge as she opened the door, releasing her from the coffin.

"I hate it when you two do that, you know," Sonic grumbled, coming out from the darkest corner in the room, carrying a large stack of books.

Shadow chuckled. He beckoned Sonic forward with his index finger, letting the blue hedgehog set the books down before climbing in bed with the raven fur.

Sonic kissed Shadow with a moan.

"I missed you too," Shadow whispered -his voice soft like velvet.

"Can we talk later?" Sonic asked in a growl. "You had no idea how horrible it was to see you two sit there and… you know what? Fuck it…" he growled, pushing the thought aside. He ravished the other's lips brutally.

'It's a good thing I don't need to breathe,' Shadow thought flatly. He returned the kiss, however, with a teasing bite to Sonic's bottom lips.

Emerald eyes widened before a shaky moan was released through peach lips. Shadow took advantage of this, snaking his tongue into Sonic's mouth. Sonic just purred happily.

Hormones of the youth seemed to be Shadow's weapon.

Shadow's crimson eyes locked with Sonic's half lidded emerald. He _did _love Sonic, much like he _had _loved Rouge. He was worried that that these feelings would fade, though, and right now he was clinging to the small bit of sanity he had left. He didn't know what he'd do if Sonic left…

Sonic's fingers intertwined with Shadow's. If they were that kind of couple, they'd do that more often… but they weren't. So Sonic took advantage of it whenever he could.

Shadow moved his free hand to cup Sonic's face as the younger closed his eyes. Their lips melded in unison, and Sonic's stomach felt like… butterflies weren't right… Like a whole group of college kids were dancing like wild in there.

Finally, Shadow pulled away. Looking at Sonic's disappointed face, he chuckled. "I love you," he whispered.

Sonic blinked. This was the first time Shadow had ever said that to him. His smile was a cocky and triumphant one, which meant Shadow had done his job right.

"Really?" the azure pelt asked. "You do?"

"I do not lie."

Sonic nuzzled his face into Shadow's white tuft of fur. "I don't deserve you," he murmured, his hand tightening around Shadow's. A devilish light flashed in his eyes. "But that doesn't mean I don't want you."

Shadow moved his other hand to gently stroke Sonic's quills. His eyes wandered over to the pile of books Sonic brought in.

"How was your time in the library?" he asked, biting back a smirk.

Sonic scowled, playing with the dark maroon sheets. "I got lost like eight times! I don't know how you get around there," he sighed, shaking his head.

"I told you to only go straight or backwards. The walls move," Shadow said, face blank.

"What kind of library is that, anyway?" he questioned. Emerald eyes rolled. I went through one of the tunnels, and it didn't come up where I expected."

"Where did it go? They always change."

"I ended up in some old lady's dressing room, man! Do you know what torture I was put through? I saw old lady butt!" he wailed. "I think I'm blind!"

Shadow chuckled lightly. "I told you not to go through the tunnels," he murmured. He caught Sonic's ear between his ungloved fingers, rubbing soothingly. His head was pounding, but he tried to ignore it.

Sonic purred, resting on Shadow's side. "But when you tell me _not _to, I _have _to. It's in my handbook." There was that angelic grin again.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Well, the books are better than Rouge's," he sighed with a frown. "I just don't understand why these females like this book 'Twilight' so much." He held the book in his hand before chucking it into the fireplace. "Makes nice firewood, though," he observed.

"Don't be so cruel."

The two sat in silence, just watching the fire. Shadow's eyes grew dark and clouded for a moment before he pulled Sonic up to give him a gentle kiss. It ended up like before, Shadow's hand trailing a fiery path down Sonic's side before abruptly stopping. Sonic grunted, impatient.

Shadow looked up in amusement.

"Shall I continue?"

XxXxXxXxXx

**You guys can decide. I'm stopping the chapter here.**

**Shadow: … wow… They're going to hate you Roxie.**

**Sonic: Why'd you stop it there? *groans***

**To make people want to read more of it. Duh!**

**Shadow: this is pathetic. Who reads this?**

**People.**

**Sonic: … that's your elaborate answer?**

***nods***

**Sonic: …**

**Sonic and Shadow: Roxie says she's sorry for the delay. As of now, she is working on two other stories, and says she'll be back soon. Review, people. **

**It boosts my self esteem! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Shadow: Chaos, don't leave us with her…**

**Review!**


	6. Demon Eyes

Sonic didn't even get one word out before somebody called for Shadow. Sonic groaned and flopped onto the bed, giving his creator a deadpan look.

Shadow sweat dropped and answered the call. "What is it, Silver?" he asked with a yell; though it sounded like a growl

"_She's _back," he answered sullenly.

Shadow froze. "Define 'she,'" Shadow said quietly. He got off the bed slowly, opening the door. Sonic followed, though didn't understand what was happening.

"Well, who do you THINK it is?" asked Silver, looking somewhat panicked.

Shadow's eyes narrowed. "The magic at the borders are too strong for her to break through," he argued.

Silver shrugged. "Guess the magic took a vacation. Either way, she's here. And she doesn't look happy."

Shadow chuckled. "She's never happy. Ever. Only when She's stabbing a knife into somebody's back. Namely mine," he said dryly, absentmindedly rubbing his shoulder, wincing.

Silver leaned against the wall, his fingers drumming against the wood of the coffin. He looked into Shadow's eyes, his own golden brown warm. "Aw, you know she loves you too much to _actually _kill you," he cooed.

Shadow face-palmed. "Yeah, sure. When she stabbed me in the leg after cutting a major artery, and _left _me, it was to get a doctor. Yes, Silver, she cares deeply for me," he snorted.

Sonic looked confused. "Wait, who's _she?"_ he asked.

Silver raised an eye ridge. "He really knows nothing, huh?" he asked with a snicker.

Sonic shot him a glare. "I've been here for only a few months. Give me a break. Now who's SHE?" he demanded.

Silver looked at Shadow, who shook his head. "Not now," Shadow snarled through gritted teeth. He stalked down the halls, only to be followed by his youngest creations.

"Other than her, there are Slayers wandering around the borders. They look like wolves. Some are definitely witches. They all poisoned their knives with Triste blood," Silver said sadly.

"What are Tristes?" asked Sonic, feeling like this conversation was a maze. He couldn't find the end.

"Tristes are immortal witches. Their blood can't be drunk by a vampire; it'll kill us!" Silver groaned.

Shadow sighed. "But they can be killed," he grumbled.

Sonic suddenly got nervous. "But what about the were-wolves?" asked Sonic quietly. "I didn't know... I didn't know that there were Slayers in our kind..." he said quietly.

"Of course you didn't," Shadow snarled. "The damn 'Alpha' probably sent them. That mutt," he growled.

Sonic looked insulted – well, in a sense, he was – "Why do you think it was him?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

Shadow grimaced. "The Alpha and I have never gotten along, it doesn't matter what generation. He hates me, I hate him. It's been that way for a long time."

"But you were a werewolf," Sonic murmured, looking up at him with large emerald eyes.

Shadow gave a biter laugh. "I am a mongrel in the eyes of the werewolves. I am tainted with the demon's black blood. They simply want nothing to do with me... with the exception of killing me. It has been their goal for nearly a thousand years." Shadow's ears bent forward. "They hate me. They hate my creator. They hated my sister. They live on that pitiful emotion and I no longer let it bother me."

Silver shook his head. "They really need to take a look at themselves. If they think Shadow's horrible, they've got another thing coming. The Queen was about ten million times worse."

"Whoa, I know Rouge seems a bit sketchy, but she's not that bad," Sonic said, puzzled. Why would they talk about her that way? He didn't like her, but she didn't seem that horrible.

Shadow shook his head, chuckling. "Rouge is not the Queen I am talking about. The one I am trying to describe to you is ancient, and incredibly powerful. I'm also on _her _hit list," he sighed. His crimson eyes flashed eerily.

"Why are you hated by her, too?" Sonic asked, brows furrowing.

"Easy. I kicked her off the throne. She was not pleased," he mumbled.

Silver snickered. "Not pleased? She went out kicking and shrieking, fangs flashing. She caught my eyes, Shadow. I thought I'd die from terror." Silver shuddered, looking down.

Shadow rubbed his shoulder, looking embarrassed. "She was never happy. I feel bad for her soul mate," he added with a smirk, looking at Silver.

The ivory hedgehog snorted. "I love the soul mate principle. You should have seen their faces, Sonic, when the two found out they were soul mates. They nearly killed each other before Shadow had to drag the Queen away."

"What's the soul mate principle?" Sonic asked, not too sure if he wanted an answer.

Silver raised an eye ridge, as if to ask, 'Should I tell him, or you?' Shadow waved a hand, looking bored.

Silver beamed. "Well, the thing is, there's one person in the planet that's meant for you. They're it. The thing is, you don't have to love them, you could even hate them, but you're stuck with them. Usually they warm up to each other, but some don't."

"Then why don't they just see other people?"

"The person doesn't feel complete unless their soul mate is with them. And yes, they have to actually meet their soul mate first. Isn't that right, Shadow?" he asked with a laugh.

Shadow shifted uncomfortably. "Well, it doesn't work out that way. We didn't work out."

Sonic was going to question Shadow further, but the ebony hedgehog sighed and looked at Silver. "I have to go take care of the Slayers. Send down the huntress and afterwards alert Espio and Blaze that she's back."

Sonic folded his arms over his chest. "I don't get it. Shadow's an old dude. How 'ancient' can this 'Queen' be?" Sonic asked, sending a grin Silver's way.

The ivory hedgehog shrugged. "Nobody knows how old she is, except her creations, Shadow, Mephiles, and Ebony. There are whispers that float around the castle, saying she is a few millennia old."

Sonic's eyes widened. "How can she be that old?"

"She... well, nobody knows." Silver hesitated, his quills blowing softly with an ice cold wind that flew down the hall. He gasped, shuddering. "I can't talk about her," he whispered. "She's crazy, man! Let me tell you, you have to stay away from her. She'll kill you, just to piss off Shadow."

Sonic cocked his head to the side. "Why would she kill me? I didn't do anything to her."

"You have the Demon blood running through your system. How old are you? A month? Shadow gave you his blood to transform you, and a lot of it. He's weak enough as it is, and giving his blood just doesn't work out well. The Queen'll tear him apart."

"What Queen are you two boys talking about?"

Sonic turned around to look at Rouge. Her silver hair was wet, put into a high ponytail. Her black mini dress flowed as she walked, her high heels clacking against the stone floor. Her wings fidgeted, fluttering slightly.

"THE Queen, Rouge," Silver said, his brown leather boots fidgeting against each other.

Rouge went paler than normal. She looked out the window. "Shade is getting suited up. I don't want Shadow going anywhere near her."

"What is the twin is with her?"

"Of course. She's trying to control her, but it doesn't seem to be working. And... she's gotten a bit more brutal with her killings..."

"How so?"

"She breaks the neck. Looks like she twists the head too far and leaves them. She cracked open the skull of another. She has a thing for ending it like that nowadays. We also found a car in the bottom of a lake with a boy handcuffed to the steering wheel and a knife stabbed into his leg." As Silver spoke, his lips trembled.

"Calm down. She's just on a power stroll. You know that," the Vampire Princess replied. She tossed her silvery hair. "She always calms down. Well, eventually," Rouge said. Panic seemed to seeps into her voice. "I'm sure Shadow will keep the magic protecting us up, and banish her again."

"She's more powerful than last time," Silver insisted, his amber eyes smoldering. His body glowed a faint blue, stepping forward.

"I know," Rouge said softly. She looked at Sonic. "You should go back to the werewolves. They need you now. Imagine your friends, Sonic. I can tell you're a fighter in the town. If the Queen is on the hunt, you need to protect the town."

Sonic nodded absently, though trying not to show his creeping fear for Shadow's life, said, "Hey Rouge?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to bring a friend here. I think he wants to meet you," Sonic said with a grin.

Rouge raised an eye ridge. "Do you not like him or something? You're setting him up to get killed. We don't have many 'live' visitors," she added helpfully.

Sonic shrugged. "He can protect himself just fine. He nearly trampled me to death the other day when I told him his stupid rock was taken. He'll be fine," Sonic said, stretching.

Rouge had a fear that Sonic knew what she was doing. "Um, sure. Whatever you like, Sonic. I have to attend to a meeting, so if you'll excuse me..." Rouge said, turning away and lifting her wings to fly out the window.

She stood on the ledge, looking over the palace. She leaned her head back, letting her silver hair fall free of the ponytail. She smiled as her black wings unfurled. A flash of lightning struck, and Sonic thought he had seen a human girl beside Rouge.

The girl leaned her head back, her golden skin glowing faintly in the brilliant light. Her pure silver hair flew out like a glowing halo around her perfect face. Her eyes were closed, her soft pink lips in a smile. The girl had to be eighteen. She wore the same outfit as Rouge.

And had wings that stretched out to be fifteen feet long.

They were black, blue and silver. The feathers were sharp, and the girl arched her body, straightening out.

Sonic found it amazing that he saw this all in an instant.

Rouge and the mystery girl shot off the ledge like an arrow from a bow. The second the light faded away, so did the mystery girl. Sonic was wondering if maybe he poked his eye out or something.

Silver looked spooked. "Did you just see her?" he asked.

"That's not the queen, is it? Usually I don't picture Vampires with tans," Sonic remarked.

Silver laughed. "You'll know who she is. Shadow's best friends with her. And this time, I'm not being sarcastic."

Sonic laughed as he walked away. When he began to leave the castle, the mystery girl stayed on his mind. She was a human girl with falcon wings. You don't see those every day.

Sonic was running through the rain, tripping over branches, and choking on the mist that surrounded the Vampire's forest.

"Damn that mystical house!" Sonic cried, trying to not get strangled by the vines by Knuckles' sacred alter cave. Sonic kicked uselessly before shrieking for Knuckles to get his furry red ass out of the cave.

Well, he was treated to a sight.

Knuckles came lumbering out in blue pajamas with yellow ducks. He yawned loudly, stretching out his arms.

Sonic stared at him for about two seconds before bursting out in laughter. "Oh, yeah, THE LADY KILLER! This guy is a chick magnet, girls! Look at how those ducks adore him!"

Knuckles glowered at Sonic. "Hey, they were the only clean pair of pajamas I had."

Sonic nodded, smirking. "Well, I only wear boxers, if I wear anything. You don't need much. We. Are. Animals," Sonic pointed out.

Knuckles grumbled as he cut the vines. "And? I don't have tons of fur, so it gets cold."

Sonic laughed. "Yeah, whatever. Just put something else on or wear the birthday suit. Come on, I think somebody wants to see you~!" he sang mockingly.

Knuckles blushed. "Whatever. I'll come. Just... ah, stop being so annoying. Go hunt a bunny or something."

Sonic bristled. "The only thing I want to sink my teeth into right now is a Twinkie. And I do not hunt down the woodland creatures!"

"I bet that's how the next Bambi movie is going to go. Bambi's mom running along happily, and then, POW, you come out and drink her blood!"

Sonic grimaced. "Why would I do that? Just 'cause I got a new pair of choppers doesn't mean I'll attack anything I see! Jeez, you're so stereotypical!"

Knuckles shrugged. "You get that way after a few thousand years of war."

Sonic shook his head. "This war is going to end soon, I can assure ya. I'll do anything to stop it."

Knuckles barked out a laugh. "We'll all be dead in a month."

"Hey, give me some credit! I'm the first Vampire/Werewolf! It'll work out!"

"You're turning into a Vampire, Sonic. Your eyes already have a crimson glow to them when you get angry. I think you're forgetting that you are a werewolf. And not just any old mutt, the Alpha," Knuckles replied roughly.

Sonic glared. "I can do whatever I want. And anyways, the King is actually... nice."

Knuckles went almost as white as Sonic. "What? You met that murderer?"

"He wouldn't hurt anyone," Sonic said hastily, waving his hands. He paused. "Well, he might hurt a few people, but we've hurt some too. Knuckles, the point is, I care about him. The only thing is, he doesn't exactly know what I am."

"A retard?

"Shut up."

The two walked in silence away from the cave after Knuckles set the alarms.

Sonic noticed that he could see the forest much better now. The plants were so vibrant! The flowers could range from purple to the most potent red, and the green was so bright! Sonic smiled dreamily as he walked by.

Knuckles straightened as they met the mouth of the misty forest. "Um, do I really have to go in there, Sonic?" he whispered, cringing at the sound of a hiss in the distance.

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, they won't hurt you. These guys are pretty nice. And don't worry, if they tackle you to the ground I'll get them off," he added, grinning.

Knuckles cringed.

Sonic had to drag Knuckles through the forest; literally. He grabbed Knuckles by the ankles and hauled him through. He stopped dead as he heard a group of people.

"Damn you, Shadow!" a young girl cried out, holding her wounded arm.

Shadow was sitting nonchalant in the trees, looking down at the Slayers with a bored expression.

"Too late," he sang, swinging his legs with a devilish grin.

The girl – a female mongoose with warm brown fur and amber eyes – flung a stake in his direction. He easily picked it out of the air and chuckled. "Then damn you again!"

"Maya, after three hundred years, I thought you'd come up with something a bit more... clever," he said, laughing darkly as he broke the stake in half, inspecting it. "Hmm, interesting. A wooden stake embedded with Triste blood and lined with silver. Destined to destroy both parts of my soul, huh?"

"Creatures like you don't have souls, demon!" the girl shrieked. Her fists clenched, and Sonic rubbed his eyes. Was she glowing?

_A Triste is an immortal witch. Their blood is poisonous to all Vampires. Witches and Vampires get along okay, but some do not like the bond shared between them. Some are trying to overthrow the king to replace him with the True Queen. _

Sonic blinked and hit his head a few times. Where the hell did that come from?

Maya, the mongoose, charged. A second later she was pinned to the base of the large oak tree.

An echidna with a glowing black and purple suit had thrown Maya against the tree. She growled. "Don't you dare touch Shadow, witch. If the Queen wants the throne, she could battle for it herself. You have your Queen, we have our king. We don't go by the rule: You rule forever."

Maya struggled against the echidna's iron grip. "Krishna is the greatest Queen we've ever had! Her twin should rule, like she used to!" she protested.

Several werewolves came into the clearing, all in their second form.

Sonic had to be pinned to the ground by Knuckles not to shriek out in annoyance.

Shadow's eye ridge raised up a notch. "So the mutts came," he chuckled. He looked down at the echidna. "You go take care of them, Shade. Give me the girl."

Maya shrieked, "You will never be king! Never! You will die before the day you are crowned!"

Shadow sighed, shaking his head. "Maya, you're giving me a headache. Do me a favor and be quiet for a bit," he said, dropping down from the tree. His hands were like handcuffs, holding her arms behind her back.

Shade looked like she was having a wild time. "What should I do with them? Tie them up? Drink 'em?" She asked excitedly.

Shadow shook his head. "They aren't worth the trouble. Scare them off."

Shade looked disappointedly at the ground. She sighed dramatically, her orange fur bristling, "Fine, I'll get the pups. Finish off the girl." She bared her teeth, her long, sparkling fangs becoming pronounced. She dashed off into the forest, her suit glowing eerily.

Shadow watched Shade go before he turned back to the groaning mongoose, the Triste struggling to perform a spell. Shadow walked over to her quietly, studying her. He held out her wounded shoulder, and she shrieked, though held in the tears.

Shadow looked at the nasty cut, watching how the crimson liquid leaked down her side. Shadow bit the tip of his finger, and Sonic and Knuckles watched in amazement as pitch black blood seeped out of Shadow's bare finger and into the cut.

It healed instantly.

Shadow lifted her arm, watching it with careful eyes. He released a shuddering breath before stepping away, closing his eyes.

And opened them not even a second later, finding a knife embedded in his chest.

Crimson eyes turning a tawny brown, Shadow staggered backwards, gasping. The black blood leaked onto the ground, the grass dying and turning black wherever it touched.

His eyes flashed a brilliant gold, his long quills following suit. He gagged, choking on the blood flowing freely from his mouth, not able to take in a breath from his punctured lung. A shrieking whistling sound filled the air as Shadow's fangs grew, his pearly whites growing larger, curling to an in-human point.

He lurched forward, like a puppet on strings, throwing the girl to the ground, the whistling become louder.

"Big mistake," Shadow snarled, ripping the knife from his chest. Golden eyes glowing, he pulled his arm back.

Knuckles forced Sonic to look away, covering his eyes with his large hands, ears pinning down against his head as Maya's bloodcurdling shriek sounded throughout the land, the dark leaves on the trees bristling.

Knuckles looked over at Shadow, who had stopped breathing completely. His black blood flowed freely, crimson staining his white gloves. Knuckles gagged when he thought he saw bone through the thin and torn layer of ebony fur.

Shadow tensed, eyes flashing around his so called arena, putting a hand to his chest. He looked in dismay at his tuft of pure white, raising an eye ridge as to why it was crimson.

Oh yeah, that's right.

Shadow closed his eyes and leaned against the tree, forcing his body to relax. He didn't care if he survived or not, he honestly didn't care anymore. He just wanted it _to _stop.

A tinkling laugh came out of nowhere.

"Hmm, I don't recall you looking like this when I last left you."

Sonic and Knuckles rubbed their eyes, wondering if something was wrong with them.

In front of Shadow was a human girl, no older than twenty, no younger than seventeen. Her midnight black hair fell in tumbling wave past her waist, her skin as pale as a ghost. The girl's lips were full, a creamy rose. Her body was well toned, showing she was strong; her arms and legs well sculpted. Her body was what one might describe as perfection, though the way she moved was too graceful, as if she was a predator. She moved like a panther or a jaguar. Her smile was blinding, her curved fangs sharpened to an inhuman point.

The thing that caught Sonic's eye was _her _eyes.

The girl's eyes were crimson red, like pure blood. Like Shadow's eyes used to be. Her eyes flashed, never blinking, her pupils in slits.

Shadow's golden orbs snapped open, looking up in a mix of amazement and anger. "What..." he tried to growl, blood flowing past his lips. Shadow winced, biting down on his lip.

"Oh, poor baby," the girl mocked, bending down. She held Shadow's face with one hand, pinching his cheeks.

Shadow groaned loudly, coughing weakly.

The girl laughed maliciously, throwing her head back. Sonic felt the blood running in his veins go ice cold, hearing her voice. Though it was beautiful, it was haunting, ancient.

Knuckles had to pin Sonic to the ground to keep him away from the girl. "Can it, fur ball," he snarled. "I know who this is. She'll kill us."

"I don't care about what happens to _us," _Sonic whispered back angrily. "My life doesn't matter anymore. She'll kill him!"

"Oh, what a great friend," Knuckles retorted. "You'd let your friend die for him of all people? The guy we're in a war against!"

"He's not just a guy! He's my creator," Sonic growled, thrashing against his friend's strong iron grip.

"Excuse me, are we interrupting you two?"

The girl's voice was like a slap in the face.

Knuckles and Sonic looked up. Shadow's frantic eyes stared deep into Sonic's emerald ones. Shadow closed his eyes and turned away, shuddering.

"Shadow," Sonic whispered, getting up and taking a step towards his fallen partner.

"Come any closer and I will rip your precious Shadow's head off," the girl snarled, her upper lip curling over her sparkling fangs. "Step back."

Sonic and Knuckles obeyed, stepping away from the crazy girl.

The girl huffed, picking up Shadow. He screamed, thrashing about. The girl looked down at him with a bored expression, and said quietly, "Sleep."

Shadow's eyes slipped closed, the horrid whistling coming to an end.

Sonic looked at the girl, confused. She was wearing a tight black tank top, and pitch black skinny jeans. She walked quickly, never breaking her stride.

Sonic and Knuckles followed. Knuckles grimaced, his amethyst eyes glowing. "I have a feeling she's showing me to my grave."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "We're going back to the palace. I can't explain it, but the place is everything to me. It's weird. At night, you can hear singing, and the stars are always bright. Magic is full there, and some things are so new. The Vampires aren't all that bad," he said with a smirk, his own fangs exposed.

Knuckles paled.

The sky was clear, the air cold and crisp. The girl relished in the cool wind, smiling as her wild hair was tossed. Her feet began to move faster, faster, and she was soon nothing but a black blur. Sonic dragged Knuckles along.

She threw open the doors of the palace with only the flick of her hand.

"Shouldn't we go to the infirmary?" asked Sonic.

The girl barked out a laugh, tossing her hair right into Sonic's face. She ignored his gags as he choked on her hair. "In my years, there was no infirmary. You either survived or you didn't."

"What time was that?"

"Never you mind, blue hedgehog. Just follow me," she said lightly, walking down the empty stone halls.

Sonic grimaced, following her. Knuckles nearly ditched when he saw the frozen yogurt machine, but with a hard punch landing on his skull, he was convinced that perhaps that wouldn't be the greatest idea.

The girl's black high heels clacked against the floor as she walked, the air turning cold. The palace seemed empty, and was completely silent.

She stopped in front of Shadow's bedroom, not even touching the door before it slammed open. She sauntered over to the coffin, once again opening it without the help of her hands. She sat on the edge, winking at sonic before bending backwards, falling into the hidden room with the nearly dead king in her arms. She laughed on her plunge down.

Sonic hauled Knuckles into the coffin, screaming and shouting, "I'm claustrophobic! I also have a fear of being buried alive!"

Sonic ignored him and gave him a swift kick in the ass, laughing as Knuckles shrieked and fell.

"I'm dead!" the echidna announced, lying facedown on the bed. "I must be dead! I'm in a Vampire's coffin!"

Sonic picked him up by the scruff on the back of his neck, baring his fangs teasingly. "Get up, idiot. You aren't dead, and nobody would drink blood that smells like butt. So stop worrying."

Knuckles' face became as red as his dreadlocks. "Hey, I smell great!"

"If you two would hold your tongues for more than a moment, thank you," the girl snarled, baring her fangs – and all her other sharp teeth. She hissed, gingerly placing Shadow on the bed.

She worked over him quickly, her fingers glowing an eerie red as she swept her nimble digits over the separated flesh, watching the black blood dry and disappear. She was murmuring incantations in an ancient language, her lips just barely moving. Her crimson eyes glowed as she bent down and bit Shadow.

Shadow finally relaxed, sinking into the sheets. He had a small smile on his lips, his breathing becoming normal.

Sonic sat down next to Shadow, looking the girl in the eye as he stroked Shadow's quills.

"Who are you?"

The girl sneered at Sonic, looking disgusted. "The male is the one to introduce himself," she said quietly. When Sonic continued to stare at her blankly, saying nothing, she heaved a sigh.

"My name is many... I have lived too long, seen too much to have but one name. I have been Rifkele, Persephone, Rana, Radha, and other names. All different lives."

"So... name please?" he asked awkwardly, playing with his gloves.

"Raksha. Raksha Slayer, if you will," Raksha replied, sitting back in the chair, crossing her legs. She opened a newspaper that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Oh. Hey Raksha," the blue furred hedgehog said with a smirk. "So how old are you?"

Raksha looked over at Sonic, lifting a dark eyebrow. "That is quite rude, is it not?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sonic grinned nervously, blushing. "Heh, sorry. But I wanna know," he said with a short laugh. "I'll tell you my name and how old I am. I'm Sonic, and I'm sixteen, soon to be seventeen."

Raksha's crimson eyes stared him down. "Do not lie to me. Sonic is not your name."

Sonic cringed, though forced a smile, confused. "What're ya talking about? That's my name."

Raksha shook her head, chuckling as her midnight locks swayed. "Maurice. Maurice the Hedgehog is so unhappy with his name. What a pity, I always liked that name," she said with a cruel smirk.

Sonic froze, looking at Knuckles, who had a spooked look in his violet eyes.

"How do you know my name?" Sonic asked, stepping forward.

Raksha barely glanced at Sonic. "I knew you from a long time ago, hedgehog. When you lived a different life. Your first life," she recalled.

Sonic's blue eye ridges furrowed. "What're ya talking about? I'm living now." He left Shadow to walk forward to the human, seeing just how tall she was.

A helluva lot taller than he was.

"Yes. Sonic, you, your friends, and your parents are very rare individuals. My sister and I like to call you guys 'Old Souls,'" she chuckled, settling back down in her chair.

"Old Souls? Are you makin' fun of me?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"No," she responded lightly, her soft lips hardly moving. "I am just stating what you are."

"And what would that be?"

"You. Once, your name was Dash Maurice the Hedgehog. You were nineteen when I met you. Well, face to face, anyway. I had always watched you, because you were very close to Shadow. Old souls are people that, when they die, return a number of years later with their friends and family. I like to call them stubborn, they are reborn."

Sonic's face was confused; Raksha knew that without even having to look at him. She sighed.

"In your first life, as Dash, you were a young teenager when you first saw Shadow being made by man. You and your friends thought he was the best thing since sliced bread."

"You say when Shadow was created. As in born? That was over eight hundred years ago," he said, touching his face, as if to feel the wrinkles. His emerald eyes flickered to Shadow's limp form on the bed.

Shadow's pitch black quills had dull golden streaks, slowly changing back to crimson. His chest shuddered as it tried to lift, before collapsing back down. Dried blood caked his once pure white gloves, his fangs slightly curving. His fur in a wild array, dull and lifeless, Shadow seemed lost to the world.

"Precisely so," Raksha said in a cold voice. You died at age nineteen after committing suicide," she said. Her crimson eyes glowed when she took in Sonic's shock.

"Look, I think you've got me mixed up with someone else. Why would I..."

Raksha cut him off. "You're mother's name was Anonda, but now her name is Aleena. Or should I say was?" she cackled, watching the rage ignite in Sonic's burning emerald eyes. "Your father's name was Jyotis, and was Jules before he perished. You were Dash, even though your father wanted you to go by your real name, Maurice. Aleena wanted to give you an ancient name, but your father said it was time to give you a new name. Something fresh. So you were named Maurice.

"As a child, you ran exceptionally fast. Faster than anyone thought it was possible to run, though there was one catch; friction. Your feet would burn if you moved to quickly, and it hurt. When you turned thirteen, you were taken to the world renowned Alchemist, Gerald Robotnik. Yes, yes, he is the great, great, and then some, grandfather of Ivo. When you were wandering around the house after the Alchemist, you met the blue witch, Maria. She is a descendant of my sister. You've seen a picture of her, the young girl with gold hair. You two became good friends, even though she was deathly ill.

"When you were fifteen, you went to see Maria with your friends, Milo and Fighter. When you went into the 'lab,' you saw one of my creations, Black Doom, giving his blood to Gerald. Shadow, at the time, was just a hedgehog. His fur was pure white, his eyes electric blue. He wasn't alive, but was strapped to a metal table, a golden table. Maria was glowing blue, powering up. You watched as the Alchemist put the black blood in a shot, injecting it into the mysterious white hedgehog. His fur slowly turned an inky black, his open blue eyes turning crimson.

"Maria shocked the creature with her powers, you had seen nothing like it before. The creature's blood red eyes flashed as he forced himself to sit up. He locked eyes with yours, and you felt a blush creep up to your cheeks. You knew there was something about him before you even spoke to him."

Raksha finished, looking mildly triumphant as she finished on a romantic note. She looked at Sonic.

"I lost you at Jyotis."

Raksha nearly slammed her head into the wall. "Did you catch ANY of it?" she shrieked, her scream like the strained cry of a raven.

"Yeah. You're a stalker," he said tiredly, leaning against the wall. Knuckles looked so like he was lost in a maze, like he would never get out. "Why were you watching me?"

"You were needed," she said carefully. "You were necessary for my Shadow. I knew you two would be soul mates before Shadow was even created."

Knuckles shook his head. "Bullshit. You're eighteen. How old do you think you are?"

Her crimson eyes flashed as a transformation racked her body. Her skin was not a ghostly pale anymore, turning shining bony white. All of her teeth curved into a point, looking like the cat from Alice in Wonderland. Her pupils became small slits as her eyes became angled. Glossy black scales raced over her arms and hands, all the way up to her neck. Any exposed skin was now covered by rows of beautiful Snake armor. Her head stayed untouched, her eyes still those of a murderous snake. She hissed, her forked tongue slithering out.

"What the hell?" the echidna yelped, jumping straight up.

"I am the Queen. The 'She' they were talking about. My name is Raksha Slayer, Raksha meaning Demon. I am the True Queen of the Vampires, for I am the first. I am a queen cobra shapeshifter, and my mobian form is a fox, though I prefer to stay human. I am 5,000 years old, and I suggest you _hold you tongue," _she snarled.

Knuckles was as white as a sheet. Sonic nearly passed out.

Slowly, the glimmering scales retracted, her eyes returning to a somewhat normal look. She stretched, flexing her prominent muscles, listening to the _pops _as her limbs went back to their normal sizes. Raksha yawned, planting her black high heels on the concrete.

"So, as you can see, I am not just your ordinary Vampire. I was the first, and I am the Demon. The girl of black blood," she chuckled. Her pale, ice cold hands lashed out, grabbing Sonic's and Knuckles' wrists in an unbreakable iron grip.

Sonic staggered, crying out. Raksha's clawed hand grasped him tightly. "You will live your life as it was 800 years ago. Follow me into the darkness."

...

_I opened my eyes._

_ I was confused. Why was the name Sonic stuck in my head? I looked around my room, dismayed. Why did I have the feeling that it looked so much cleaner?_

_ And New?_

_ "Calm down," I told myself. I'm Dash. Dash the Hedgehog," I said confidently, though it sounded like I was trying to convince myself._

_ I looked into the mirror, smirking. Light blue quills, peach fur, and Emerald eyes. I think my dad's color blind, because he says they're brown. But they're emerald green, definitely emerald. _

_ I bent down, picking up my sneakers, specially made by Old Man Gerald. Red and white, with a golden buckle. At least I would never have to suffer having my feet burst into flame._

_ Milo said it was cool._

_ Milo was my little bro, a kitsune. He was thirteen, and I was nineteen. _

_ Well, turning nineteen._

_ Fighter was my other friend. An echidna at age twenty one, and the boyfriend to the hottest girl in the tribe, Maroon, the bat girl. He was a hot head, and a pretty good fighter._

_ But not the best._

_ My best friend, Shadow, was what my mom would say dreamily, was the Warrior of the Tribe. He was the strongest, though I teased him that I was the fastest._

_ I sighed dreamily, in a way that scared me. Ever since I met Shadow, we've really been going out. I can't explain it. All I know is that when he looked at me, I think I might have turned into a puddle of melted blue wax. _

_ I smirked as I thought of this. Buckling my shoes on, I jumped out my bedroom window._

_ "Maurice!" I heard mom shriek. I kept on moving. Either she called me by my real name or I wouldn't come._

_ "Dash, please don't let your mother's blood pressure go out of control again!" my dad yelled, begging. I ignored him, though. I couldn't be late for meeting up with Shadow._

_ Not that it was even possible for the fastest hedgehog._

_ The world became a blur around me as I sprinted through the forest. Nothing could compare to the wind through my quills, my feet slapping like a whip against the ground. _

_ Before I knew it, I was at the house. _

_ It was a house Shadow and I had found close to the border in the Vampires' forest._

_ "Hey, faker, can you try not to blow down the house?" I heard Shadow growl._

_ He was looking down from a window on the second floor. He had a smirk on his tan muzzle as he lifted an eye ridge._

_ I opened the door to the house. "It wasn't intentional," I called. "Honest. Scout's honor," I laughed, putting a gloved hand over my heart. I walked up the rickety stairs, smiling._

_ Shadow rolled his eyes._

_ It was during the day. He looked like every normal hedgehog would. _

_ Well... with a few exceptions. _

_ His fur was inky black, from that shot the Doc gave him when he was created, and his eyes a burning crimson red. He had a temper that flared up like a match thrown into a lake of gasoline. Though, I wouldn't trade him for the world. _

_ I grabbed his wrist, and Shadow looked at me, confused. I leaned up, brushing my lips against his. He nearly leaned into it, but pulled away, backing up a few steps. I looked at him with hurt eyes._

_ "So how's Amma?" he asked lightly._

_ I cringed. Another one of these fights. I sighed, rubbing my arm. "She's fine, already picking out a wedding dress," I mumbled, not looking him in the eye._

_ Shadow studied my face. "Then why are you here talking to me?" he asked._

_ My face grew hot as I stepped towards him. "Because I love you," I said, nearly stammering over my words. I blushed in rage when Shadow scoffed. "I'm serious. I love you," I said carefully, grabbing his face. I forced him to look down at me._

_ "How can I be so sure?" he whispered. It was the first time I had seen him like this – I was pretty sure those were real tears in his eyes. But I knew Shadow too well, he wouldn't let them fall. He'd rather be dragged into the Vampire's court on a silver platter by his toenails then to show real emotion. To show me how he felt._

_ "Look," I said finally. "I. Don't. Even. LIKE. Amma!" I yelled, exasperated._

_ "But you're still going to get married to her," he protested. "This relationship is not fair to either me or Amma. Sonic, we can't do this. It isn't right," he choked._

_ I really hated to see him like this. We always had this fight. Always._

_ Amma was my... ugh, fiancé. It's not like she was ugly or anything. She was actually really pretty. She had soft red fur and jade eyes. She says they're emerald, but Shadow would argue that, compared to mine, they were dull and dark._

_ She was obsessed with me. Really, all she talks about is how I 'saved the tribe' or something stupid like that. A vampire hasn't even come into town for twenty years!_

_ But we had an arranged marriage._

_ Shadow begins to move away from me. I look at him, shocked. "Why do you have to be this way?" I asked. My arms wrapped around his retreating form, forcing him to press himself close to me. I leaned my head on his chest, nearly choking on the white chest fur residing there._

_ "Dash," he sighed. "Why won't you listen to me? Are you deaf?" he growled, struggling in my arms._

_ I kissed his cheek. "I'm just stubborn," I said lightly. My lips moved to his neck. _

_ His resistance was faltering. "Please, stop," he begged. His crimson eyes stared down at me, glowing._

_ "Yeah right," I snickered. I pushed us down into the bed. I hovered over him, looking down at my Shadow. _

_ I can't describe how he looked. His crimson eyes were ablaze, showing an emotion that I couldn't describe. There were too many- anger, depression, guilt... lust._

_ That's all it took. _

_ ..._

_ I woke up on Shadow's chest, feeling comfortable and not wanting to move. I looked up to see his tan furred muzzle, leaning up to kiss it lightly. Shadow didn't stir, but remained unconscious._

_ I snuggled to his chest. I usually wasn't this affectionate, but I couldn't help myself. He was so warm..._

_ Shadow groaned, sitting up. He wrapped an arm around me protectively, rubbing his eyes with the other. He blinked a few times, looking around._

_ "Damn it, Dash!" he yelled. _

_ I nearly shot into the ceiling. "What?" I asked. "What did I do this time?"_

_ "I didn't want to do this," he said, shaking his head. He waved a hand over the rumpled bed sheets, trembling with rage. "I didn't want this to happen?"_

_ "You sounded pretty good about it an hour ago," I muttered, not looking him in the eye. _

_ He threw up his arms, exasperated. "The point is you pushed me into something I didn't want to do!" he yelled. Shadow cursed quietly._

_ "I didn't hear any complaints!"_

_ "It's something that should have never been done," he hissed, pushing me away. "We should have never been together in a relationship we knew could never work out. Everyone just gets hurt," he murmured._

_ I looked at him, pale. I felt the blood drain from my face in dread. "What? What do you mean it would never work out?"_

_ "I've been you 'little secret,' Dash, for five fucking years. Nobody knows. They still think you're getting married to Amma, WHICH YOU ARE," he screamed. He shook violently as he backed away from me. "We aren't supposed to be like this. You have to carry on the blood line. You have to get married. You're going to hurt Amma, and by doing this you are hurting me. The best thing is to just forget the last five years of our lives and get on with it," Shadow said finally._

_ I couldn't move, I was frozen. "What do you mean, Shadow? Are you..."_

_ "I'm ending this relationship, yes," Shadow said quietly. "For the sake of your fiancé and my sanity, I think it would be best if this relationship came to an immediate end."_

_ "This isn't how it goes," I whispered, shaking my head. I felt the tears rush to my emerald eyes. "We always have this fight. Always. But nothing ever happens. Not like this," I choked._

_ Shadow's crimson eyes softened, though his face remained cold and emotionless. He walked forward, putting his hands my shoulders. _

_ "Sonic, you and I both knew this would never work out," he said quietly. _

_ "But you said it didn't matter," I said. "You said that you never felt like this towards anyone else, remember? You promised that you'd find a way."_

_ Shadow shook his head. "This relationship isn't healthy, and it was destined for failure the day you told me you and Amma were destined to be married. This is the end, Sonic," he said quietly._

_ "Please, don't..." I whispered. I could feel hot tears sliding down my cheeks, but paid them no heed. _

_ Shadow kissed my forehead gently. "Goodbye, Dash. I love you."_

_ I blinked, looking up at him. But nobody was there, and I was alone._

_ ..._

_ After sulking around the empty house for a few hours, staring out the window, I plopped down onto the bed, too drained to let another tear fall._

_ At first, I thought that maybe he'd come back. After all, we had this fight plenty of times. _

_ But he never showed up._

_ I was just sitting here, thinking. I had Sonia and Manic, they could take the throne... But Shadow would call me an idiot for throwing my whole life away like that..._

_ Every path my frantic thoughts went down ended the same way; crashing into a dead end._

_ And then somebody knocked on the door._

_ I cocked my head, listening to three distinct knocks. Was it him?_

_ I stumbled down the stairs, throwing the door open. "Shadow?" I asked._

_ What I got was not what I was expecting._

_ A woman stood at the door, a hand on her hip._

_ She was possibly the most beautiful girl I had ever seen._

_ The girl was as pale as snow, her skin fair and without a blemish. Her lips were a soft pink, set in a smirk. Midnight locks fell to the girl's slim waist, long and curled slightly at the tips. She was dressed in a black fur leotard, or at least that's what it looked like, and black furred boots. I thought it was nuts how she wasn't cold._

_ Her crimson eyes were locked on my face with an intensity that only Shadow could rival._

_ Wait... crimson eyes?_

_ The girl cocked her head. "Hello Maurice," she said gently._

_ I blinked. How did she...?_

_ "That is not important," the girl said sharply. She took a deep breath, asking, "My name is Raksha. Can you invite me in?"_

_ Before even giving it a thought I was waving her inside._

_ The woman sat down in an armchair, looking like a queen as she crossed her legs and rested her arms on the sides. She looked at me and smiled cruelly as the waves of inky black hair shielded the eyes I loved so much._

_ Well, more so on another face._

_ And for some reason, I couldn't help but feel as if I had seen her before, looking exactly in this pose, though in clothes... a little skimpier._

_ "Maurice," she whispered. "You look sad," she said in that same irritating monotone. Her voice seemed dead._

_ "Well, it's nothing. I can't tell a total stranger everything," I said awkward, my mind finally gripping how strange this was._

_ "Tell me," she commanded, moving her ebony hair away from her face. Her crimson eyes bored into mine._

_ Suddenly I was spilling. Everything. _

_ The entire story came out of my mouth nonstop. No matter how many times I tried to force my hand to my mouth, to keep it from moving or to stop it from saying this._

_ When I finished, Raksha nodded, looking at with that same dull expression, though her eyes betrayed her. The magnificent crimson orbs glowed with satisfaction, her inky waves of black hair bouncing as she nodded._

_ "You love him."_

_ My gaze returned to the floor, refusing to meet her eyes- no, _his _eyes- and I nodded, breathing hard._

_ My misery seemed to break through that steel wall between her and connecting with her emotions as she smiled at me. _

_ "Shadow has a hard skull. He is, in fact, very stubborn," she murmured, looking out the window. "But he is not lying to you when he said he loves you. Honestly, I think he'd do anything for you. He's crazy about you, Dash," she said quietly. _

_ I raised an eye ridge. "Oh yeah? Is that why he said get lost?" I muttered._

_ "He did not say that," she growled. "He said that it would be best to~"_

_ "To forget the last five years of our lives," I interrupted. "I mean, I guess I don't blame him. If I saw that he was getting married to somebody, I'd flip out," I admitted hoarsely, sending my tongue over my dry lips._

_ "Well, would this be an apt time for me to tell you that he has accepted an offer to marry a young girl in the tribe?" she asked, sighing with a bored expression, twirling a strand of hair around her finger._

_ I froze. "What?"_

_ "The girl's name is Mona," Raksha said, her dull monotone really getting to me. "She is a young fox. A beautiful girl, really. She's so happy right now, and your mother is excited beyond belief. She is going to attend their wedding."_

_ "When… will he…?"_

_ "Ah, that is where your mother is not happy. He is getting married next week, and will be leaving right after with his bride."_

_ "Its… just a honeymoon, right?" I whispered. _

_ "No."_

_ That one word was all it took to get my head spinning. "No," I moaned. "No, he can't do this. He isn't serious, he's just trying to scare me…"_

_ Raksha chuckled, her laugh like water trickling over stones. Like wind chimes gently swaying in the wind, though harsh, cold. "This is no joke. He is going to marry her."_

_ I put my head in my hands as my elbows rested against my knees. I couldn't speak._

_ So this is what it was like for Shadow. Watching me commit myself to somebody else, when he loved me. Or at least he did._

_ I shuddered helplessly. _

_ "I can bring him back to you, you know. Cut all your ties with the pink pest, and get you two married," Raksha said, leaning forward. "You must allow me to do but one thing," she murmured._

_ I couldn't look away. "What? What will you do?"_

_ "Allow me to change him. This wretched war will come to an end." As she spoke, I couldn't help but agree with her. The war will end. The war will end, repeated through my mind. "Shadow will be a king of my kind, and a good suitor for you. Your mother and father cannot go against it. You can name Sonia's child or Manic's child your heir. You two could finally be left to yourselves, Dash. Think about it," she whispered._

_ I blinked, my mind going blank._

_ She stood up, her long hair swaying as she walked gracefully to the door._

_ "You have one day to make your decision, Dash. Choose well," she said, a harsh laugh erupting from her lips._

_ I watched her close the door, thinking that there was only one way to spend the rest of my life in happiness._

_ Shadow would have to be a vampire._

_ …_

_ Shadow – crying. I never thought that I'd live to see the day where this would happen._

_ His head was on my shoulder, covering his face with his hand miserably._

_ I wrapped my arms around him, swaying him gently. "It's okay," I whispered into his ear. "You'll be fine, Shadow."_

_ "No," he groaned. "No, I'm a killer, a murderer. Look at me," he moaned. He was shaking, trembling openly in my arms._

_ It's been two weeks since Shadow's gone missing. I knew what happened, but always waited for him. He arrived, fangs bared and crimson eyes cold. I moved closer to him, but he stepped away. I nearly had to corner him._

_ The tears that fell from his eyes were not clear, but a dark crimson. The tears he shed were blood, dropping onto my shoulder, turning my fur into a dark purple. I still held Shadow close to me, not caring that he was ice cold, or that his scent had changed. He was still my Shadow._

_ "No," I said back. "You aren't. Who said you had to kill? You can just bite," I suggested. _

_ He shook his head, choking on a sob. "No. I c-can't. Every time I try to, I kill them."_

_ I curled my arms around his torso, rocking the both of us, trying to calm him. "It doesn't matter to me," I said honestly. "I love you. I always will."_

_ He shook his head. "You can't. I'll kill you," he groaned. As he spoke, his fangs brushed against my skin, sending shivers up my spine, though not of fear or pain. _

_ "No, you won't, faker. I know you too well. You're… insane, yeah, but then again, a lot of us are. You wouldn't want to kill me, even if I DID eat your burger," I laughed. I pulled his hand away from his face, forcing him to look up at me. "Aw, come on, you love me too much, man."_

_ Shadow rolled his eyes, but didn't smile. _

_ "I'll prove it," I said. I took his face between my hands, and forced my lips onto his. He froze up, his eyes going wide. It only took seconds before he was returning it, however._

_ I pulled away from him, smirking. "Told ya," I snickered. _

_ Shadow gave me a dry look. "I can't help it. My body died loving you."_

_ I raised an eye ridge. "Well, that's a good thing for me, how isn't it?" I chuckled, my nose trailing across his neck and cheek._

_ Shadow sighed, relaxing into my arms and leaning his head onto my shoulder. "I'm… sorry… for leaving you," he finally spit out. He looked away, embarrassed._

_ I waited for that blush that I loved so much to spread across Shadow's pale tan cheeks. But nothing happened, and never would again._

_ It made me sad, but I reminded myself that I had Shadow now._

_ "What are you going to do about Amma?" he asked suddenly._

_ "I don't care about her," I said boldly. "She desn't matter to me anymore. The engagement is off."_

_ I expected to see happiness, to at least see him smile._

_ He glowered at me._

_ "You couldn't have said that when I was alive?"_

_ I rolled my eyes and shot him a dry smirk. "There were complications," I said sarcastically. "Does it matter?" _

_ Shadow sighed, slipping his hand in mine. "I guess not."_

_ …_

_ I was nervous. Mom had disappeared into the Vampire's forest the other day, and never returned. She was announced dead. Dad has been crazy since then with hatred for the Vampires. Of course of all days to tell him I chose Shadow, the Vampire Prince, as my mate._

_ But I couldn't hold it in any longer._

_ Sonia said that she'd tell dad if I didn't. Manic can't hold in a thought for more than five seconds before putting it into a song. I REALLY didn't need that to be sung to the whole tribe. _

_ Hesitantly, I knocked on my dad's door. _

_ "Come in, Dash," Jyotis said wearily. Dad's blue fur was dull, his brown bangs hanging limply over his eyes._

_ I walked in, trembling._

_ Dad was sitting by the window, staring out, waiting for mom to come home. I swallowed thickly, shaking my head. She wouldn't come home. Shadow had run through the forest and couldn't find even her scent._

_ "Dad, I need to talk to you about my… my mate," I finally managed. _

_ Dad's once bright brown eyes were lifeless. "What has Amma done now, Sonic? Eat your hot dog?"_

_ I rolled my eyes. "No dad. Not this time. It's about… who I've chosen. You know, I chose my mate."_

_ "What? Isn't Amma the girl you've been paired with?" he asked sharply._

_ My throat constricted. "Well, that's the thing, dad. I can't… She's not… Well, I found my soul mate."_

_ My dady's eyes sparked for just a moment. "Really, Sonic? That's fantastic! Who's the lucky girl?"_

_ Crap, this wasn't turning in my favor._

_ "Well," I said awkwardly, rubbing the back of my neck. "That's kinda the thing. You see… Um, it's not a girl. It's Shadow."_

_ I waited, frozen. I couldn't speak, and sent a dry tongue over my lips._

_ Dad was quiet at first. Then he sighed. "Sonic, do you love him?"_

_ My eyes flitted to the mirror on the wall. For some reason, Raskha's perfect face appeared. Her crimson eyes glowed as she smiled._

_ "Yes," I answered boldly. "I love him, and always will, and I accept all his flaws."_

_ My dad's eyes looked confused for a minute. "What are his flaws?" he asked._

_ I hesitated. "Dad, let me talk before you say anything. Okay. Here we go," I muttered. "Dad… Shadow's a… A Vampire. That's why he went missing a few weeks ago."_

_ I waited for Dad's response._

_ It wasn't what I expected. Like, at all._

_ The mirror glowed, and almost looked as if Raksha was going to step out of it. Her eyes lit up the dark room._

_ "Sonic, this isn't right!" he roared. _

_ I stumbled backwards. "Dad, you were fine with it a second ago," I yelled._

_ His eyes – man, I don't know what to say! They turned crimson, like Raksha's. _

_ "This is an abomination against our tribe, Sonic!" he yelled, grabbing my shoulders, shaking me. "He's a leech! A bloodsucker! He'll murder you, kill you! He probably killed your mother!" he shrieked. _

_ Now I fought back. "Dad, he went into that forest and LOOKED for mom!" I countered. _

_ "He probably lied to you, that's it! You can't trust a Vampire!"_

_ "Dad, I've trusted him with my LIFE for over a week! Dad, listen to me!" I screamed._

_ He pushed past me. "That Gerald is probably hiding, that crazy old man and his witch daughter. We should have never let them live here!" he snarled._

_ "They're the best things that have ever happened to this village!"_

_ "Get out of my way, Dash," he growled, throwing me out of the way. I nearly went flying, but followed him, shrieking, asking him what he was doing. I looked back to see the mirror, Raksha's lips twisted into a cruel, bitter grin._

_ I ran after my dad._

_ …_

_ Flames. Flames everywhere. _

_ I couldn't believe my dad actually went through with it._

_ Dad sent all the troops to the Alchemist's house when the full moon was high in the sky, so that we would be at our strongest. I broke out of my room, stumbling out the door and to Shadow's home, where he was currently hiding._

_ They had burnt the house down._

_ I heard Maria coughing, and saw her blonde hair turn black with ash. She couldn't keep up with his fast run, only I could._

_ My people were advancing. Shadow's fangs were bared, though he refused to attack._

_ They had him cornered. _

_ Their hulking bodies were nothing on Shadow, but towered over Maria's small form. She was too weak to even produce a small spell. She cried out weakly as she clung to Shadow._

_ "Leave us," he snarled, throwing his arm in front of her to protect Maria. _

_ They ignored him and advanced. One held a wooden stake._

_ Maria's blue eyes flashed brilliantly as she leapt in front of her best friend, choking as the sharp wood pierced her side._

_ "Maria!"_

_ I'd remember that piercing shriek for the rest of my life. A cry of such anguish seemed to stun even the werewolves._

_ Shadow burst forward, snapping the necks of the two beside the one who stabbed Maria with lightning fast speed. His fangs finally saw some action as he ripped the neck of the middle one, his tongue lashing out to catch the falling blood. He backed away when they fell, sneering. _

_ "Ugh, I hate the blood of you mutts."_

_ He turned around quickly when he heard Maria whimper. He ran to her, trying to hold her up. "Shadow," she protested, batting away his hands._

_ "Maria," He growled. "Let me help you."_

_ Maria whispered something, and a wall of blue energy rose, separating the two. The wall pushed him back._

_ "Maria!" he yelled, pounding on the wall. _

_ Maria continued to talk, ignoring him. "Please, Shadow… Your people need you. Not only the Werewolves, but the Vampires. YOU will be the one that brings them out of this war. You are the one that will untie the two nations, by creating the first hybrid. Even though your body changes, you aren't the one, you'll bring a time of rest, Shadow!" she yelled, coughing. Her lips glistened red with blood. "Shadow, please, I beg of you… protect these people, and give them a chance… a chance to be… happy!" she wheezed._

_ Shadow snarled and tried to rip through the magic. "Maria!" he snarled. "Are you INSANE? Let me in!"_

_ Maria flicked her hand, the magic wrapping around Shadow. In a flash, he was gone, but still heard the fatal words: 'Sayonara, Shadow… the hedgehog…'_

_ I walked over to Maria, the little witch girl I met a long time ago. The little girl whose hands would glow blue when she tried to do a spell to make more food for the little kids, and the little girl who tried her best to create new inventions. The little girl that would play with me, telling me of the Witch Queen, how she had beautiful long falcon wings that stretched across the starry skies, and her beautiful blue eyes and silver hair. The little girl that would get secret visits from the Queen, who would try to cure the little girl. The little girl who would give her life for others._

_ But now that little girl grew up. She really had given her life for her best friend. The little girl was dead._

_ I guess thinking about this really made me face the facts. That shimmering head of blonde hair would be six feet under the ground tomorrow, and I would never see it again._

_ Mari looked peaceful with her closed eyes, her blue shawl burnt over her signature blue dress. I bent down, touching her forehead._

_ I turned away. I couldn't look at her anymore, the guilt was crushing._

_ …_

_ Shadow was on a homicidal rampage. Bodies were strewn across the forest floor. _

_ Finally, I caught up with him._

_ Raksha was holding him by the shoulders, speaking soothingly. "You do not have to return to this land. You thought these people were your allies? I think not," she scoffed. "They killed the closest thing you to family. They are nothing. They are traitors, every last one of them. You can't trust a mutt," she said, venom dripping into her dull, cold voice. _

_ Shadow nodded hesitantly. "I need to get away from here."_

_ "Wait," I called._

_ Raksha stood quietly, backing away from Shadow. She circled us._

_ Shadow's crimson eyes flashed, a layer of gold closing over them. He glared at me . "What the hell do you want?"_

_ That stung._

_ "Just to talk," I said gently. His golden eyes were really freaking me out._

_ "I wouldn't talk to you if you were the last person on the goddamn planet," Shadow barked, turning away. He was walking back to Raksha, who was watching the conversation smugly._

_ "Hey, can you at least hear me out?" I asked._

_ "What is there to listen to?" Shadow demanded, suddenly in my face. "You killed me. You killed my family. I wish to have nothing to do with you. You're the worst thing that has ever happened to me."_

_ Those words kept bouncing around in my head. "Shadow…"_

_ He had turned away from me. He stalked over to Raksha, waiting for her to move. Her eyes flickered over to me. She smiled, her pearly white fangs glistening with blood. "Goodbye, Dash," she laughed, turning away. She looked at me one last time. "You look more like a Sonic to me, anyway."_

_ I was left alone. Dad was dead; I knew that. Mom was dead. Maria and Gerald were dead. Shadow said I was dead to him. Everybody was dead. _

_ I walked over to the raging waters in the river, watching the black waters churn. I felt nothing, not the usual fear that clawed at me when I saw water like this._

_ I lifted a foot up and plunged in to the ice cold water._

(NORMAL POV)

Sonic cracked open his eyes, trying to sit up. He fell back down onto the bed he was sprawled across. "Jeez," he muttered, "Head rush."

Knuckles was staring at his hands, smiling. "These were the hands of Fighter, baby!" he roared excitedly.

Sonic nodded absently. "Yeah, and I'm the heir that got Shadow turned," he mumbled. Sonic felt numb, realizing that he was the one that Shadow despised, had centered his swirling vortex of hate around.

Knuckles gave him a sympathetic nod before going back to staring at his hands.

Raksha had released their arms, sitting comfortably in the armchair.

"How did you get me to do what you wanted?" Sonic asked suddenly, looking at her.

Her delicate lips curled up into a smirk. "It's called the seed of doubt, or influencing. I plant into your mind and let it take root. Soon all you can think about is what I said. It becomes very useful, over the years," she chuckled. Raksha looked thoughtful. "Shadow is quite good at it as well, though he doesn't use persuasion often. He doesn't have to."

Sonic looked blankly at the resting figure on the bed, watching the wounds heal with incredible speed.

"How does a Vampire's blood heal wounds?" he asked.

Raksha pursed her lips. "Not every Vampire's blood can heal. Only a select few, like Shadow. Like me. Only the ones that I have directly created."

"Why you?"

Raksha let a soft smile form on her lips. "Because I am the first. I was struck by lightning five thousand years ago, and woke up like this," she said, waving a hand over her body. I found that I would attack anyone with blood, anything. My sister was with me, and was – is – the first Witch. Though, she is ah, not the best at it," she said awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck. "I am the Demon of Black Blood. That is what my full name means. Rakshasa= Demon."

"I still don't get how you heal," Sonic pointed out lazily, lying back on the bed to lean on Shadow. He nuzzled his sleeping partner's cheek lovingly, as if the simple caress could forgive him of the murder.

"I felt… guilty a few thousand years back. So I searched for the only man who I thought could ease my pain. Some call him the Messiah, and others call him… Jesus," she murmured, the flame in her eyes igniting.

"Holy crap, lady, how old are you?"

"I have already told you that," she muttered, her eye twitching. "Anyway, I had never met anyone so… mystical. He was beautiful, with pale skin, though healthy. Gorgeous burgundy locks fell to his shoulders, and his eyes – crystal blue. He was like no other man I had met. I bowed down to him, begging for him to help me.

"He said, 'You are not death. You have no idea what a diamond in the rough you are, Raksha.' I should let you know that I never told him my name, which baffled me. 'You have the power to heal, as well as to kill. You just never tried.' Well, it was a much longer, wiser version, but I won't go into specifics. Don't want to hurt the red one's puny little brain trying to elaborate. The point is, the next day, I used my blood to cure a young leper. I was able to save lives instead of destroy…" she said wonderingly. She grimaced.

"Life goes on though, so… Now I have returned to take the throne," she said. Raksha turned her back on the two, not even having to touch the door before she warped out of the room.

Knuckles gave a shaky look to Sonic. "She's one scary chick," he muttered.

Sonic nodded. "I know I'm Dash, but I can't remember anything else. Who was I? How did I act?"

Knuckles shrugged. "I got the hot girl."

Sonic grimaced, and said, "As helpful as that is, what does it mean to me?"

Knuckles shrugged, his red dreadlocks rolling over his shoulders. "Well, all I know is that you liked to save people before they became little snacks for the Vamps. That's about it."

Sonic sighed, jumping about three feet into the air as the door slammed open.

Rouge looked gaunt, her face as white as her hair, the skin pulled over her cheekbones. She stumbled into the room, her wings fluttering slightly. She raised her eye ridges as she stared at the two.

"What are you two doing here?" she shrieked. "The castle is under siege. The ancient Queen has returned, and she's… well, not in a good mood." Rouge winced as an explosion rocked through the castle.

"How does she do that, without even touching anything?"

"One of the many mysteries that I hope I am not the one to unravel," Rouge said dryly. Her aqua eyes flitted to Knuckles, concern on her face, as much as she tried to hide it. "What are you doing here?" she whispered frantically. She shook her head. "Actually, don't answer that. Just come," she growled, dragging him out of the room by his wrist.

It's not like he protested. That was the same lovesick face he would give Maroon eight hundred years ago.

Sonic just sat on the bed, thinking. That one little seed of doubt had made Shadow what he was today. Sonic loved him, but Shadow apparently didn't care anymore about what happened to him.

"God… I'm the Alpha," Sonic finally gasped. "I'm Dash. I'm Sonic. Who am I?" he shook his head. It was like a puzzle, and he couldn't find those last few pieces. "All I know is that I'm him. I… I killed Shadow…"

The room was spinning, and deadly quiet.

"Is that so?"

Sonic's clenched shut eyes flew open as he heard his darker adversary speak to him. He turned around, watching his crimson eyes burn.

"It seems we have much to talk about," Shadow grunted, forcing himself to sit up. He winced and put a hand weakly on his chest.

Sonic moved closer to Shadow, hesitating before resting his own gloved hand on Shadow's. The wound was right over his heart.

"I… Chaos, I'm so sorry Shadow, for everything I did! Really, I didn't mean to… I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he managed between sobs.

Shadow's features were gentle as he moved Sonic into his arms and onto his lap. He brushed away the younger hedgehog's tears, his lips on Sonic's ear.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly.

Sonic looked up at Shadow, his ears bent down to his head, eyes watery. Shadow kissed him gently on the lips.

"I got you changed," Sonic mumbled into Shadow's lips.

Shadow pulled away, chuckling. "That was set for me the day I was created. Raksha made me; she planted the thought of me into Gerald's head. Nothing was your fault, Sonic, she just used you."

"Why did she… make you?" Sonic sniffled.

Shadow shrugged. "Maybe she wanted a new kid to boss around. Ebony was a pain in the ass, and Mephiles loved her, which had to be awkward. And the only child she ever gave birth to, she had to leave. So in a way, I was her other child. Though, she didn't react well to when I helped my father kick her off the throne. And then I got rid of him."

Sonic rested his head against Shadow's chest, trying to breathe evenly.

Then night had come.

Sonic bolted upright, howling with pain as he transformed. Claws shot out of his hands, his body growing three times the size of its normal size. His sapphire fur turned a powdery blue, soft and light. Silver fur surrounded his mitts, his muzzle turning the same blue as his coat. Fangs shot out of his gums, curving to a sharp point.

Shadow watched Sonic quietly, his own transformation not shaking him quite as much. His body grew as well, as he became so much larger. His quills remained sharp, his hands turning into claws. He wrapped his strong arms around Sonic, pulling him back down onto his lap, comforting Sonic as he screamed.

"It will be over soon," Shadow murmured. "And I don't hate you. It wasn't your fault, I just happened to overreact. Calm down, Sonic, please. I love you, more than you would ever know. Don't be upset. The transformation is almost done." Shadow laid sweet kisses on Sonic's cheek, telling him how they would spend time in the past.

Sonic had finally relaxed – well, as much as you could after you felt like you just took a shower in acid. He laid his head on Shadow's tuft of white fur, closing his eyes.

Shadow continued to stroke Sonic's quills slowly, sighing. "Are you okay now?" he asked gently.

Sonic looked up. "Why don't you hate me though? I killed your family. Even if that was Raksha who influenced me, I still said it. I told my dad…"

Shadow tilted Sonic's face up, holding his chin. He leaned in and let his lips touch the younger's. "It gets lonely after a few hundred years," he chuckled.

Sonic furrowed his brows. "But what about~"

Shadow groaned. "For the love of Chaos, Sonic, just forget about it. Don't you think I would have killed you from the very beginning if I still had that hatred pointed at you?" he asked, nuzzling Sonic's cheek.

Sonic shuddered, though returned the caress. "Well, I guess not, but, well…"

"Sonic, as long as it never happens again, I promise you that I'll love you the same way I always have." To prove his point, he kissed Sonic gently on the lips, holding him close.

"But…"

"Sonic, I knew who you were the moment you came for Cream. I could never forget you… or your emerald eyes. I don't think I've ever been happier to see you, or anyone for that matter. To know you were alive again…" he said quietly. He touched the side of Sonic's face with the outside of his hands, his knuckles barely tracing his cheek.

"You actually wanted to see me again?" Sonic mumbled.

Shadow threw his arms up, exasperated. "Sonic, I can't give you anything but my word! I promise that I love you. What else can I do?"

Sonic studied Shadow's face. His eyes traveled around Shadow's tan muzzle, his pitch black quills and the crimson streaks that ran down them. He stared at his strong arms, legs, and looked at the brilliant white tuft of fur residing on the ebony hedgehog's chest. He looked quickly Shadow's golden rings that had remained settled on his wrists and ankles for the last eight hundred years. Shadow was exactly the same, the way Sonic had remembered him. He even still had his hover skates.

Sonic tackled him to the bed, peach crashing into tan, sapphire fingers tangling in midnight black quills. Shadow was so surprised that he wasn't able to respond for a moment.

The two moved together, synchronized. Shadow placed his hands on Sonic's waist, pulling the other closer. Sonic pulled away to gasp for a breath of air. Shadow chuckled, his cold breath beating against Sonic's ear. "You still worried that I don't care for you?"

Sonic looked up and smiled, a relaxed grin settling on his features. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," he said, leaning back.

"What a sweet moment," a girl sighed.

Shadow froze, looking up as every hair stood on end.

Raksha smirked. "Nice to see you too," she chuckled.

"Why are you…"

"To tell you that the slave hold, Eternal was built again. Also, I am taking the throne back," she said, her voice turning cold and dead.

Raksha was now wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans. She leaned against the door, her skin glowing and her midnight hair swaying. Her crimson eyes glowed.

"At midnight the palace will be taken over," she snickered. Her eyes flickered to Sonic. Her lips lifted into a wicked smile, her glistening teeth curved.

"Dash… It was nice to see you again."

Her cruel laughter echoed throughout the palace as she turned and left the room.

….

**TA DA! I know, you all hate me, but whatever. **

**Let's go over some things. First: Raksha. A five thousand year old Vampire, the first. She made Shadow into a Vampire. She's evil, and basks in the glory of bring evil. About five hundred years ago, Shadow banned her from the kingdom. She's back for revenge.**

**Sonic: She's a whack job… But she's also hot.**

**Raksha: Evil is always attractive. **

**Sonic: Whoa! When did you get in here?**

**Shadow: Roxie is sorry for not updating in what seems like forever, and sorry that the chapter sucks. But, enjoy!**

**BYE GUYS!**


	7. Snake Charm

Shadow didn't even hesitate before throwing the door aside, racing down the hall.

Sonic followed. "What does she mean the throne will be hers by midnight? Shadow, what the hell did you do to make Raksha so pissed?"

"I was born," he responded briskly.

"Seriously."

"Well, on my one hundredth birthday, Raksha bought me from the previous King, Black  
Doom, the 'thing' that gave me his blood. I was her slave for over one hundred years. She had trained me, and when I did not listen to her, I was severely punished," he said quietly, slowing down to move some of the ebony fur on his abdomen. A long, blood red scar rested on his tan skin.

"Why would she do that to you?"

"A Vampire King is supposed to be cold and emotionless. The living is either fresh blood or worthless pieces of flesh. I was not the savage she was looking for, and I was punished. I was miserable. Soon my feelings disappeared, and I was numb. I attacked all but her, and I was her prized possession. She used me as a weapon and unleashed me upon the original shape shifters, the people who started your kingdom. Your original Queen helped her set it up."

"You mean the woman who started off the Werewolves? You actually knew her?" Sonic whispered.

"Yes. Her name was Betia. She has since disappeared, but she was an amazing woman. The strongest Werewolf that had ever lived; but let us go back to my story. Raksha had released me to Black Doom, and I was back in the Palace. He wanted to rule, to be King. He knew that Raksha was strong beyond any limit, so he wasn't quite sure how to get her off the throne. And there was I, a perfect new weapon of death.

"In only a day, the Slave Hold, Eternal was burnt to the ground by yours truly. Everyone was killed, including Raksha's prized possession, her panther, Risika. I went at her, but she was much too powerful… Actually, I think the only thing that can knock her off track is losing somebody actually worth something to her. Or not getting what she wants." Shadow paused. "Think of the most horrible creature on the planet. The worst, most horrible thing you can conjure in your mind, and multiply that by a thousand. That 'thing' doesn't even touch Raksha."

Sonic shivered. "She's weird. When she says something, I can't help but pay attention or do what she told me to do."

"Like I said, she gets whatever she wants. When she wants somebody dead, they're dead." Shadow looked away. "I'm next on her list. Do me a favor; If you find me about to jump off a bridge, and she's sitting next to me, give her a good kick in the ass. She'll be fine – land on her feet or something."

"Ten feet under the ground!" the blue hedgehog pointed out sharply. "I'd probably just pull you of or something. I wouldn't let you kill yourself."

Shadow gave Sonic a deadpan look. Sonic sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, a second time. No screw ups in this life!" he assured.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "And this talk is supposed to reassure me," he said dryly. They had slowed down to a walk. Shadow bent over and kissed Sonic just behind his ear, the action sending shivers down Sonic's spine.

Sonic blushed. Since he knew Shadow was his soul mate, every little touch sent Sonic going haywire. If the palace wasn't under siege, Sonic would have grabbed Shadow and locked himself in a room with the King. Just thinking about those lewd fantasies made his hand reach out for the Vampire's hand, squeezing it lightly. Shadow raised an eye ridge, but returned the squeeze.

"So how did you get her to leave?" the younger hedgehog asked.

"Magic, very dark magic, to be exact. I should have died after I banished her, which I think Black Doom was aiming for, but I didn't. I went into something similar to a coma, and didn't wake up for weeks. She fled to the Witches' realm, where her sister – bless her soul – had kept her," Shadow said with a soft smile.

"Her sister?"

"The five thousand year old Witch Queen, under the ancient name Krishna, is her twin. It is a male's name, traditionally, so I guess Krishna was the world's first tomboy." Shadow smirked. "She's the kindest soul. She'll probably pay us a visit."

"The Queen," Sonic whispered. "Maria would tell me about her when we were little. About the secret visits she would do to try to restore Maria's health."

Shadow paled, not speaking for a few minutes. He finally said, "Maria was a very ill child. I was made to heal her. You saw my blood, correct? It heals mortals. That was Raksha's only good trait. Gerald was to study it, to use it to make Maria healthy once again. I am life, but all I cause is death."

Sonic touched the side of Shadow's face. "You do not only cause death. Stop telling yourself that."

Shadow sighed and removed Sonic's hand from his face. "She is waiting for us. Let us not delay the Queen any further."

Shadow opened the large wooden doors, and Sonic expected Raksha to be lounging over the throne, or a knife being sharpened in her hands. But apparently she didn't roll the same way Rouge did.

Raksha held a gleaming knife in her hand. She moved quickly and gracefully towards her opponent.

The man was standing perfectly still. He was human, just as the Queen was. He had cropped inky black hair, a strong jaw, and sparkling garnet eyes. His skin was as pale as snow, his body having a nice build. His lips bent up at the corners into a smirk.

Raksha was moving almost as quickly as Sonic or Shadow now, slashing the dagger as her dance came closer to the male.

His ruby orbs glowed as he dodged nimbly, ducking and moving just slightly before the dagger had been able to pierce him. He was quick on his feet, talented.

The Queen finally smiled. "You are free to go, Zane."

Zane stepped out of his predatory crouch, straightening as if nothing had happened. "Thanks. It was good to get on my feet. I'm such a couch potato," he snickered, wrapping and arm around Raksha's shoulder. She shrugged it off.

"Yes you are, you bum. Get to work and one day you may be as good as that brick over there," she sighed, pushing him gently. Zane smirked, crossing his muscular arms over his chest.

"Hey, Shadow," Zane said. "Nice to see you again. Seems like you found your soul mate, huh?" he asked.

Shadow smiled, wrapping an arm around Sonic's waist. "Yes. Sonic the hedgehog, King of the Werewolves," said Shadow, introducing his lover.

Sonic smirked, taking Zane's outstretched hand and shaking it. His hand was ice cold and… scaly?

Emerald eyes widened in astonishment, flickering to Zane's pale hand. Glossy black and crimson scales covered his long, graceful fingers. Zane smiled, curved fangs glossy with venom.

"Holy-!"

"Let me properly introduce you to my… Zane," Raksha said awkwardly, her smooth voice breaking as she looked uncertainly at her fighting partner. "This is Zane Cobrian, king of the Serpent shape shifters."

"Serpents? Seriously? I didn't know they existed," Sonic murmured.

Shadow began to talk for the queen who wouldn't look up. "The Serpent race is an ancient shape shifting group. The rulers are the King and Queen Cobras, and the current ones are standing right in front of you."

Zane's smile nearly went from ear to ear. "King at your service," he hissed, never blinking.

"And I have ruled for centuries," Raksha sighed.

"These two are soul mates – even though they hate one another with a passion," Shadow said, a sparkle in his eye.

Raksha and Zane wouldn't look at one another. Raksha gave an impatient huff, crossing her arms over her chest and looked away, her inky locks falling over her shoulders. Zane looked down awkwardly. "She is my Naga. My Queen. I will always respect her."

Raksha sighed. "Shadow, this kingdom needs a firm ruler. You can go fool around with Dash – Sonic, whatever his name is, and leave me be. I need my people. We need to be stronger."

Shadow opened his mouth to talk. Raksha turned, her long silky hair flying as it followed her. The mist surrounding the castle seemed to fly in, making her disappear. Zane sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he followed her.

The King closed his eyes. "I will die, and soon. This I know."

Sonic looked up at Shadow in alarm. "What do you mean? Shadow?" he asked. He placed a peach hand on Shadow's ice cold, tan muzzle.

Shadow looked down at Sonic, his heart swelling. He loved Sonic, ever since he had first known him over eight hundred years ago. "It is nothing, Sonic. Just talking out loud."

Emerald eyes locked uncertainly with crimson. Sonic tilted his head up just slightly, catching Shadow's lips with his own. The sparks of emotion ran through him, the love touching every part of his soul. He caught Shadow's bottom lip between his teeth, smirking at Shadow's surprised moan. He released his elder. "Ah ha! And you thought I was just a goofy kid that didn't know how to do anything. Well, I'm also Dash. And you know as well as I do that Dash wasn't a virgin. I've got some tricks up my sleeves."

Shadow smiled, chuckling gently. "And I was your first. So I know much more than you do, little wolf."

"Not a wolf now," Sonic snickered. "Still daytime, m'lord, and last time I checked, we need a moon in the sky."

Shadow chuckled. "Then we shall wait till tonight."

Sonic loved that idea.

…

Raksha and Shadow were arguing. Since they always argued, Zane told Sonic it was no big deal.

But when KNIVES started flying their way, Zane suggested that they go wait it out in the next room.

"Why are they always fighting?" Sonic finally asked.

Zane looked up from his book, lifting an eyebrow. "You're serious?" Sonic nodded. "Well, just look at them. Insanely powerful, drunken with thirst – OLD – yeah, it's because they're old and losing their minds. Raksha's WAY older than Shadow, so… well, he's got a bit of time before he is a raving lunatic like she is," he said dryly. His pale fingers combed through his hair and he winced as the wall thudded next to him. She had heard that little remark.

"How much do you know about Shadow?" Sonic asked, looking at the portrait of Shadow and Rouge.

Zane frowned, his garnet eyes narrowing. "Well, he's bloody good at everything. _Everything. _When he died, he was sent here. His dad hated him and sold him to Raksha, where he remained in her slave hold for over two hundred years. Shadow was trained just as Raksha wanted him to be: a ruthless warrior, fit to be the Vampire King. Not that she'd ever give him the crown… She'd probably run up there, kick the priest in the shin and run away laughing sadistically with the crown."

Sonic offered a full hearted laugh. "I can see Shadow doing that, too."

Zane smiled. "Shadow even had a whole group of psychics named after him, the Shadow Men. They provoke your worst fears from your mind, bringing them to life. Shadow can be a total bastard that way, but the dude is funny. He used to sit with me out by the courtyard and scare the girls. One was afraid of a cartoon British bunny," he said, a happy sigh escaping his lips.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Seems like Shadow was a trouble maker."

"'Course he was! Though we got in loads of trouble when Raksha found us," Zane admitted, winking. "Shadow's a cool guy. He's really aged, though. Shadow used to have scars everywhere, and the ones over his lips and eyes were the worst. Raksha would have him murder the people she didn't want, and he'd happily do so since he was thirsty."

Sonic stared at Shadow's portrait, remembering seeing it the first time. The artist had gotten the mysterious glow of his crimson eyes spot on. Shadow seemed to be watching him.

"So how did you meet Shadow?" Zane asked suddenly. He leaned back against his leather seat, staring at the hero.

Sonic blushed. "Well, I've known Shadow ever since he was… born. Is that the right word, born? Eh, anyways, I dated him back then. We went out, and then Raksha…" Sonic's mouth went dry. "Well, that's when things got difficult for us. I mean, I died. Suicide by drowning. Anyways, I met him again in my second life, and… I still love him. I'll always love him," he whispered, looking away. His cheeks were a brighter red than Shadow's streaks.

Zane looked quiet, thoughtful. He pursed his lips, his eyes quickly surveying Sonic. "Well, you two seem right for each other. Lucky you," he said with a sad sigh.

Sonic looked at Zane as he sagged in his seat. "Why don't you and Raksha get along?"

Zane looked up at the ceiling, his strong jaw clenched. "We just don't, okay? The two of us hate one another. The only time I ever kissed her was when she was happy I found her 'sacred necklace.' She hasn't spent any time with me since."

"But why?"

"All vampires are egomaniacs, okay? When we clash, we like to show off. And we don't get along because we both have a number of tricks up our sleeve. We won't accept defeat, as lame as it sounds," Zane grumbled.

"Not that lame," Sonic said. "Shadow and I are always fighting and racing. Of course, I'm the fastest," he gloated.

Zane raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, you're definitely a vampire, even though you don't smell like one. I should've known from the start," Zane said in a deflated tone.

Sonic smirked. "I'm one of a kind, Zane. Half werewolf, half Vampire."

Zane grinned. "A hybrid, huh? Nice. They live forever. They can feel, eat… I can't miss any of those things, because I was born dead. But, not all is in vain, after all, I'm still this hot, godlike looking creature after all," he said with a sparkling smile.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "I get what you mean by 'egomaniac.'"

The wooden doors slammed open. Raksha and Shadow stormed in, side by side, glowering. The queen elbowed Shadow, who dodged quickly. They scowled as they both sat down next to their mates.

"What was that about?" Zane asked pleasantly, as if he were asking how the weather was.

Raksha grunted. "The fool thinks I won't take my throne back. You make me laugh, little hedgehog," she said with a sneer.

"Well I won't let her take it without a fight," Shadow snarled back. "And we cannot work together. She's insane!"

"That is true," she accepted with a curt nod of her head. "But this throne has been mine for ages! You think just because I have been missing for a few years I'm going to give you that throne on a silver platter? Ha, you make me laugh," she hissed.

Shadow growled back at her, his upper lips curving over his teeth. "You were gone for over four centuries. If you think I'm just going to hand it over to you, then you have problems."

"We're going in circles here!" she snarled. "Besides, the reason I need to take the throne is vital. I see a group of Slayers overthrowing the Vampires, and you were King. Let me be in charge of the country I had started."

Shadow was quiet. His ebony quills bristled, "You do not think I can take charge of the people I have ruled for centuries? I am no fool. I will not lead them into battle."

Raksha rolled her eyes. "So you say now," she said softly.

Sonic leaned his head on Shadow's shoulder, whispering, "Shadow, don't fight."

Shadow scowled, but kept quiet. He drummed his fingertips lightly into the wooden arms of the couch, biting his lip. Sonic moved into his lap, nudging his cheek softly. Shadow looked down at him with a smile and kissed him softly on the lips. The two broke apart with a heavy sigh from across the room.

"How come the Gay Blades can make out, and we can't?" Zane grumbled.

Sonic turned to glare at Zane. "Excuse me? Gay Blades? You know, we're right here," he snapped.

Zane rolled his eyes and ignored him. "You won't even touch me! Come on, I dare ya to poke me. Do it. Do it."

"Shut it, Zane," she barked, flipping her hair. Her crimson eyes studied the two lovers quietly, warily. "Zane, let us go to the library. I need to call my sister."

Zane got up and winked at Sonic, sending him a mischievous smile. He slinked out of the room quickly, following Raksha. He sent one last grin over his shoulder, and closed the door.

Shadow relaxed against the seat when the royal couple left. Sonic turned to look Shadow in the eye. "Tell me about Raksha."

Crimson eyes blazed as Shadow spoke. "She was the first Vampire, hit by lightning five thousand years ago with her sister. She was nine months pregnant at the time, and somehow she and the child survived. The next day she had given birth, and her child had the same strange crimson eyes that Raksha had woken up with that day. The child's hair was pitch black, and its heartbeat was far too slow, her skin icy. The little girl was almost as beautiful as her mother – and just as unnatural as Raksha was turning out to be. Later that day, Kalika, which was Raksha's name before she was reborn as a vampire, had closed her eyes for the last time. She woke up at midnight that night as Raksha, the Demon Girl.

"I'm not too sure of her life beyond that point, but I know she was always chased, both her and her sister. She's a mass murderer, but says she only kills those who she believes must die. Her sister was bound to her, given strange magical powers to watch over sister. She was the first Witch.

"Raksha was the Queen of her slave hold until I blew it up and banished her from the Vampire Realm. She hid in the Witch's Palace. Until Now. She has returned to kill me. A death sentence is never gone, with that girl," Shadow said with a sigh.

Sonic shook his head. "She sounds like the immortal pain."

"More like the Grim Reaper," Shadow agreed sullenly. He leaned onto Sonic. "Its not that I don't respect her, not at all. After all, she's the closest thing to a parent I've got, and she's a strong warrior. She's a Queen Shape shifter, and has lived since the dawn of time. How could I not admire her?" he wondered aloud.

"Well…" Sonic started. With a deadpan look from Shadow, he decided not to go on.

Shadow kept his head on Sonic's shoulder. "I want to go to sleep and never wake up. I wish I could close my eyes and leave the world of mortals if only for a few moments."

Sonic held Shadow in his arms, kissing him softly on the head. "I wish you didn't have to think about this."

Shadow closed his eyes. "Sonic?" he murmured.

"Mmm?"

"Don't you have a Kingdom to run?" the vampire asked.

Sonic paled considerably. "Crap!" he shouted, bolting upright. "I'll be back soon, Shadow, I promise!" he called over his shoulder, blasting out of the castle.

Shadow watched blankly as the blue blur raced around the grounds, Blaze shrieking and chasing after him, beating his head in with a branch. Shadow chuckled, turning. He sucked in a quick breath as he was face to face with the Queen staring out the window with dull eyes.

"I'll miss being the Queen," she sighed. "And walking the planet longer than anyone else."

Shadow groaned. "What about Zane and Sonic?" he asked. "This will crush them."

She sighed softly, running her fingers through Shadow's quills. "They must live on as if we were never here, had never touched their lives."

Shadow winced. "I don't want to see him hurt."

Raksha shot a weak glare at Shadow. "And you think I want to see Zane hurt?" she asked. When she saw his face, the queen scoffed. "Well, not that way," she mumbled, wrapping her arms around herself.

Shadow sat down. Whenever he closed his eyes he saw emerald and sapphire. "This is how it's going to end," he said softly.

"Go spend time with Sonic," the raven haired girl said. "And don't return until sunrise."

Spending time with Amy was NOT one of the Werehog's favorite activities. Especially when he was about to dump her.

"Oh, and Knuckles will be here, and Tails, and Cream!" she giggled, flipping her pink hair flirtatiously. She smoothed out her red dress. "So, tonight I made some pasta. I'm trying to get the hang of cooking before I'm your wife," she said with a smile that spread from ear to ear.

"About that…"

Just as he was about to courageously tell her that he couldn't marry her, Knuckles, Tails and Cream walked in.

"Hey Sonic!" his younger brother cried, throwing his arms around him. Sonic ruffled his blonde hair, a crazy smile lighting his face. His eyes were livid.

Knuckles blushed. "Nice to catch up with you again," he mumbled, shuffling his feet. His face was nearly as red as his dreadlocks, his violet eyes anywhere but the King.

"Mr. Sonic!" Cream yelled, laughing and hugging him. The bunny giggled, kissing him on the cheek. "How's Mr. Sha-"

"So it's great to see you all too!" he laughed, cutting her off. "I can't get enough of the geezers at the council, with their trying to understand teenagers. I don't think I've ever been happier to not see an old guy walking around in skinny jeans."

Everyone laughed, Knuckles slapping him on the back. As they all turned to enter the next room, Sonic grabbed the echidna, hissing in his ear, "You're going to tell me what you did with Rouge after dinner."

"That's private!" he snarled back, lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"Nothing I do is private to you," Sonic snapped back. "Remember last year at the party when I-"

"Yeah I remember, don't want to talk about it," he sighed. "Let's go eat."

During dinner, when they were eating, there were three raps on the door. Sonic shot up, shaking Amy off his arm to go see who it was.

Never did he expect the Vampire king and his fiancé to show up at the door.

Rouge's long, silvery hair flowed down her shoulders and her spidery black dress. Her wings were almost black in the dim lighting, her glassy aqua eyes sparkling.

Shadow held her arm, his crimson eyes ablaze. His raven fur blended into the night sky, the blood red stripes on his arms vibrant. His tan lips were set up in a smirk.

"Hello," Shadow said softly in his singsong voice. "We have come for dinner."

"Can you let us in?" the ivory bat asked, cocking her head to the side. "It is so very cold out here, and after traveling, I am quite… thirsty."

Amy paled at the sight of them, whimpering. Sonic shook his head at her, glaring. He smiled, letting the couple in.

They walked in gracefully, smiling. They sat at the same time, their movements synchronized.

"And who are our guests?" Amy snarled out.

"My name is… Maroon," Rouge said, taking a name from her past life. "I am the Guardian of the house of Chaos in another tribe."

"My name is Shadow," the king said with a smirk. "I am her fiancé. We have come to meet Sonic and his wife. To wish you the best of luck in your marriage," he said, spreading his hands out innocently.

Amy softened somewhat. "Um… Well, I'll go get dinner. Make yourselves comfortable," she mumbled, running off into the kitchen.

Sonic glared pointedly at the raven furred hedgehog from across the table. "Shadow, pal, buddy- can you come with me?" he asked sweetly.

Shadow pursed his tan lips. "Mmm… nah, I'll stay here. Talk to your friends and such," he said, hugging Cream.

Sonic pulled him out, ignoring the 'Ow, ow, quills! Watch it, hedgehog!' He stood in front of him, glaring at the Vampire king.

"Why are you here?" the teen demanded.

Shadow shrugged. "I wanted to spend some time with you," he said deviously, a smirk settling on his lips.

"Well, you couldn't have waited till I got back?" he mumbled.

Shadow shook his head, his crimson stripes gleaming. "No. I couldn't wait because…" he hesitated. "Tonight is my last night. Tomorrow I am sentenced to die."

**BWAHAHAHA! I am so EVIL!**

**Sonic: Hey, wait a sec! When we finally make up you're gonna kill Shadow off?**

**Shadow: I thought you got used to it already…**

**YES! THIS IS THE ULTIMATE INSANITY CALLED ROXIE! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sonic: Shadow, I'm scared.**

**Shadow: You should be.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME! *Runs away, cackling until running headfirst into a wall***


	8. Hiatus

I'm so sorry guys, but this story... Is causing me problems. If you haven't already read this on the other site, this story is on hiatus, and will probably remain on hiatus. I'm into a new fandom now, and I just can't do this anymore. Please forgive me. I'll try my best to get this going again, but I'm not making any promises. In my eyes, this story will remain unfinished until further notice. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. 


End file.
